Yoshi's Story: A Tale of Darkness
by Ravonic the UnderWorlder
Summary: Yoshi has returned home to peaceful Yoshi's Island, and is spending time with his family, but their peaceful times are shattered when the Dino Riders make their presence known and begin an invasion, causing chaos and destruction. But are the Dino Riders truly responsible for the invasion, or is there a far darker villain lurking in the shadows? Will Yoshi save his island from evil?
1. Peaceful Times?

**Welcome, my fellow readers and friends, to a brand new story and a special birthday present to very a special and well deserving someone who's my brother and best friend, who I love with all my heart and soul. We're both are big time Yoshi fans, love him, love the games, and love the cartoon series as well. Yoshi is one of the greatest and most adorable dinosaurs ever! Let's just say, this story, is gonna be really fun and awesome. Oh, by the way, Yoshi Kid will be Yoshi's son in this story, since they would be great together as father and son, in my opinion. I hope you guys all enjoy this adventure/friendship of sorts story, and let's get to it!**

**Disclaimers: I Do NOT own the Mario series, or the Yoshi series whatsoever!**

**No Flamers!**

* * *

**~Yoshi's Story: A Tale of Darkness~**

**Ch. 1: Peaceful Times?**

It's a cool Spring Day in the lovely and peaceful Yoshi's Island, and the lovable, kind, cheery and adorable dinosaur hero known only as Yoshi is back home relaxing with his loving mate Birdo and their son Yoshi Kid in their lovely home. Yoshi had just came back from the Mushroom Kingdom, after helping the Mario Bros. once again defeat the evil King Bowser, and rescue the princess from his evil clutches. And best of all, Bowser would out of commission for a while, due to the fact his castle was destroyed in the fight, meaning he would have to rebuild it before attacking again.

"You know, its good to see you back home, dear." Birdo said, and poured some fruit juice in a glass, and handed it to her mate. "You should think about retiring from fighting one day."

"Yoshi will never stop fighting and saving the world, Birdo." Yoshi said, as he giggled cutely. "Yoshi love fighting big bad Bowser, and helping Mario and Luigi out! Yoshi loves fun and adventure." He replied, and drinks some of the fruit juice.

"You're not the only one, daddy!" Yoshi Kid shouted, and jumped into his dad's lap, giggling. "I can't wait to kick monster butt, go on awesome adventures with you, trap the Koopa Troopa dudes inside eggs, and become a hero!" He shouted happily, and snuggled on his dad's chest. "I wanna be just like you, daddy."

"Aw, Yoshi Kid." Yoshi said, and hugged him son. "Yoshi loves you so much."

"I love you too, daddy." Yoshi Kid replied lovingly, and hugged him tighter. "You're the best daddy ever."

"Aw..." Yoshi said, and licked him affectionately.

Yoshi Kid giggled cutely, and smiled lovingly at the affection. He loved his dad with all his heart and soul. To him, Yoshi was the greatest dad in the whole world, and not just a hero to the Mushroom Kingdom, but a hero to him as well. They shared a deep bond with each other, and he couldn't wait till he was a little older, so they could fight alongside each other together against the forces of evil. He smiled, and hugged Yoshi even tighter, as his dad cradled him in his loving embrace.

"Aw, would you look at that, dear. He looks so happy being cradled." Birdo said, and sat beside her mate. "He's got your face and eyes, dear. He's an adorable little Yoshi."

"Yoshi thinks so too, cutie." Yoshi said, as his smile grew. "We have such a beautiful son."

"We sure do." Birdo replied, and planted a kiss on Yoshi's cute green nose. "Just like you, my love."

"Aw... Yoshi loves you." Yoshi said, and nuzzled her cutely. "Yoshi loves you so much.

"And I love you too, honey." Birdo replied, and kissed him lovingly, as he giggled.

Yoshi and Birdo both smiled lovingly at each other, and kissed a couple more times, as they giggled at their deep love for each other. Yoshi placed his hand onto Birdo's, and gently kissed it, showing her how much he loved her. Birdo then gave Yoshi a loving hug, and showered him in loving kisses, as he giggled cutely.

"Aw, Yoshi so in love with you, Birdo." Yoshi said, as he continued giggling.

"I love you too, Yoshi." Brido replied, and turned her attention towards their son. "Why don't you go outside and play with your friends, son."

"Okay, mommy." Yoshi Kid said, and ran out the door smiling.

Yoshi Kid ran down towards the playground, and saw the neighborhood Yoshi Kids, nicknamed the Fearsome 5 playing around the playground equipment. The red, blue and purple Yoshi Kids were playing in the sandbox, while the yellow Yoshi Kid was swinging on the swings, and the green Yoshi Kid was sliding down the slide. Yoshi Kid knew they were notorious pranksters, and he sometimes joined them in their pranksters against the other Yoshi's and their bossy babysitter named Shshie the Cheep Cheep. He smiled, and ran towards his dear best friends.

"Hi guys!" Yoshi Kid shouted, and ran to them. "I'm ready to have some fun with my best buds."

"Yoshi Kid!" The red Yoshi Kid shouted, and tackled his friend in a loving hug. "We missed you so much."

The other four Yoshi Kids joined in the loving embrace, and hugged him tightly, as they all giggled and smiled lovingly. The five Yoshi Kids each tightened the love embrace, and nuzzled their friend cutely and lovingly.

"We're so glad we get to play together, Yoshi Kid." The blue Yoshi Kid replied, as he giggled.

"We love bonding with you." The purple Yoshi said, and smiled. "We love you so much."

"And I love you guys too." Yoshi Kid said happily. "Always and forever. Let's go have some fun."

The Fearsome 5 smiled, and walked back to their playground with Yoshi Kid. Yoshi smiled, and hopped on one of the swings with the blue and yellow Yoshi Kids, as they laughed, while the red, green and purple Yoshi Kids played in the sandbox, making some sandcastles. Yoshi Kid continued swinging on the swings, as he swings higher and higher, and laughs.

"Wow, you're getting pretty high up." The yellow Yoshi Kid said.

"I sure am, dude!" Yoshi Kid shouted, and went even higher. "Yahoo!"

Yoshi Kid continued swinging, until he jumped out of the swing, and landed safely on trampoline, and starts jumping up and down happily. The red Yoshi Kid climbed onto the trampoline, and joined his friend in jumping around happily together. Yoshi Kid giggled, and licked the red Yoshi Kid's face affectionately, making him giggle.

"Aw, Yoshi Kid." The red Yoshi Kid, blushing. "I'm having such a fun time."

"Me too, buddy." Yoshi Kid replied. "Me too."

Yoshi Kid and the red Yoshi Kid then got into a loving hug, and wiggle their cute snout, as they giggled. They hopped off the trampoline, and cuddled together under a shady tree, with the other Yoshi Kids joining them. Yoshi Kid then grabbed some fruit off the tree with his long tongue, and hands some of it to his friends, while he eats the rest of it.

"Aw, you're the best, Yoshi Kid." The blue said to his friend.

Meanwhile behind some nearby bushes, two Rexes and one lizard-like creature were seen watching them from the shadows. They were the evil reptilian biker gang known as the Dino Riders, and their names were Duke, Lulu and Rockman. Rockman saw the Yoshi Kids playing around on the playground, while Duke and Lulu looked towards the village, to see some Yoshi's and Shy Guys up ahead. Rockman got ready to pullout his gun, but Duke stopped him from attacking the defenseless Yoshi Kids.

"No, not yet, Rockman." Duke said to his teammate. "Its not time to begin the invasion."

"I'm ready to start killing these Yoshi's." Rockman growled angrily. "Besides this will be our revenge for what Yoshi did to us."

"I know, Rockman. I haven't forgotten what he did to us." Duke said to his teammate, and chuckled. "But we'll have our revenge, and paint this island red. The Dino Riders will kill Yoshi!"

Lulu smirked evilly, and turned towards their army of Rexes. The Rexes looked at the Dino Riders, and nodded in agreement with them, ready for Duke to give them the order to attack the island. Lulu then walked back to Duke, and whispered. "The Rexes are hungry for blood, Duke. Its almost time for the attack to commence."

"Indeed, Lulu." Duke replied to her, as he laughed evilly. "We'll shatter their peace and replace it with despair and pain! Our revenge against Yoshi will be so sweet!"

* * *

**Well guys, that's all for this first exciting chapter, where the Dino Riders are about to shatter the peace on lovely Yoshi's Island, and take their revenge against Yoshi. So, what do you guys think of the first chapter? Let me know, and I'll see you guys next time when I post the second chapter to this story. And Happy Birthday, JudgmentDragon25. I love you. *hugs you* I love you so much. :)**

**Read and review, and Bye-bye! **


	2. Dino Invasion

**Hey guys, now I bring you all the second chapter to this story. I hope you guys all enjoyed the first chapter, and please enjoy this second chapter, guys. Hope you all like it.**

* * *

**Ch. 2: Dino Invasion**

The Dino Riders and the Rex army were seen watching Yoshi Kid and the other Yoshi Kids playing on the playground equipment. Duke turned towards Lulu, Rockman and the Rexes all looking very irritated and impatient, wanting to start the invasion. The Rexes growled angrily in frustration at not being able to kill and eat anyone, while Rockman grabbed hold of one of the bushes, and uprooted it, as he growled.

"Man, just waiting around is already making my blood boil!" Rockman said, and growled angrily. "I have so much rage in my heart, and I wanna pound that childish dinosaur into the ground!"

"Will you just calm down already, Rockman?" Duke asked the larger Rex in an annoyed tone. "I know we all want this revenge, but I'm in charge of this invasion, and I'll decide when we can begin the attack! Got it?" He asked.

Rockman growled, and sighed, knowing the shorter Rex was right about their plan. He knew how vital the operation was and if they succeed, then the entire Yoshi race would be completely extinct, meaning the Dino Riders and the Rexes will be the strongest dinosaur race around and they would rule the islands together. Lulu and Duke then turned towards the Rexes, and saw them getting their weapons ready, and growled evilly.

"You hear that, Duke?" Lulu asked her leader. "Their lust for blood is increasing by the minute, and they're hungry for Yoshi's. Soon they'll rip them all apart within minutes, and Yoshi will make a beautiful pelt in our living room." She replied.

"I sure can, Lulu." Duke said, and hopped onto his motorcycle. "Like I said, we'll paint this island red. And its almost time."

Lulu and Rockman got onto their motorcycles, and got into their battle positions, as Duke took another looking at the Yoshi Kids playing on the playground. He could see Yoshi Kid and the Fearsome 5 playing on the merry-go-round, as they laughed in joy. He then saw Birdo walk down towards the playground.

"Boys, I've got snacks." Birdo said to the children, as they shouted in joy. "Come on back to the house, kids."

As Birdo and the boys walked back towards the village, unaware of the Dino Riders hiding in the bushes behind them. Duke laughed evilly, and raised his hand into the air, catching the Rexes attention.

"Its time, my friends!" Duke said, as he laughed. "The invasion of Yoshi's Island has began! Attack, my dinosaur minions!" He shouted, and ordered his minions to attack the island.

Duke and the Dino Riders suddenly burst out of the bushes riding their motorcycles, along with their Rex army marching out of the bushes and forests around the island, and pulled out their guns and dark saber blades, and started stomping towards the village, ready to unleash a massive bloodbath. A group of Rexes ran towards the playgrounds, as the Yoshi Kids ran away screaming in terror, while the Rexes proceed to burn down the playground with their fire breath.

"Come on, kids! We've got to get to the village, and fast!" Birdo shouted in panic, as she sent the Yoshi Kids back to the village. "Its a massive dinosaur invasion!"

The Rexes smirked evilly, and started marching towards the village, with the Dino Riders leading them. The Dino Riders drove into the village, and pulled out their flamethrowers, and started burning some of the house to the ground, as the frightened Yoshis ran out screaming in terror.

"Yes! Burn baby burn!" Duke shouted in the air, as he torched another home. "Burn it all to the ground!"

"Die, you filthy Yoshi scum!" Rockman yelled, and threw a couple of grenades at a couple of the shops, destroying them. "I'll kill every last one of you fools!"

Rockman jumped off his motorcycle, and tossed a bomb at a some of the trees, exploding, causing some burning debris to rain down onto the village. The Yoshis and Shy Guys screamed in terror, and ran for cover, as the Rexes marched into the village, pulled out some razor sharp daggers pulsating with dark magic, and slashed a couple of the shops in half, as they burst into flames. The Rexes then got ready to kill a poor defenseless brown Yoshi, as he started crying, begging for the Rex to sphere his life.

"Please, don't kill me! Please!" The brown Yoshi cried, as tears streamed from his sad eyes. "Please, I'm begging you."

"You dying screams will be music to my eyes." The Rex replied, as he laughed evilly, and got ready to strike him down.

But before the Rex could strike, Yoshi Kid leaped into battle, and grabbed the dagger with his long tongue, removing the weapon from his grasp. He then charged at the Rex, and kicked him several times in the chest, and slamming him into a burning building with his tongue. Yoshi Kid then ran to the brown Yoshi's aid, and hugged him.

"Its alright, buddy!" Yoshi Kid said to his friend. "You're safe now."

"Thank you..." The brown Yoshi managed to say, as he hugged Yoshi Kid back, and nuzzled him.

"You're welcome, dude. Now go find shelter, while my daddy and the others fight these evil dino dudes!" Yoshi Kid, and pulled away from the hug. "Be careful."

The brown Yoshi nodded, and smiled, as he ran off with the other Yoshis and Shy Guys. Yoshi Kid giggled, and grabbed a couple of the Rexes with his tongues, swallowing them, and laying some eggs, and threw them back at the Rexes, hitting them.

"You can win against us, kid!" A Rex shouted, and charged with his dagger.

Yoshi Kid avoided being slashed by the dagger, and headbutted him on the head, causing him to fall to the ground unconscious. More Rexes suddenly appeared, but some Shy Guys suddenly appeared with hammers, and smacked the Rexes away.

"Thanks for helping out, guys." Yoshi Kid said, smiling.

"Not a problem, Yoshi Kid." A red Shy Guy replied. "The Shy Guys and Yoshis might not be the best of pals, but we're not about to let some butt ugly dinosaurs take over!"

"Yeah! We're the kings of mischief!" A yellow Shy Guy yelled. "To battle, guys!"

The Shy Guys got into their battle positions, and readied their slingshots, as the Rexes charged towards them. The Shy Guys aimed and fired, as the rocks made contact on their heads, knocking a few of the Rexes unconscious, but the rest continued charging with their daggers. Before the Rexes could kill them, the Rexes are suddenly blasted by a couple of fireballs, killing them.

"Who dares attack my minions?!" Duke yelled angrily. "Show yourselves now! I demand it!"

"You demand it? You demand nothing, jerk!" A female voice said from the shadows. "You're gonna pay for attacking our home!"

Just then, Duke is suddenly stuck by a fireball, knocking him off his motorcycle, and causing his motorcycle to crash into a ditch. Duke looked towards the top of the hills, and saw Birdo emerge from the shadow looking at him angrily. She then shot some egg-like objects at some of the Rexes around Duke, giving them some damage.

"Your reign of terror ends today, jerk!" Birdo shouted.

"Ha, ha. You think you can stop the likes me?" Duke asked in a sarcastic tone, and laughed. "Where's that loser dino child hero?"

Duke got back up, but was suddenly grabbed by a long tongue, and smacked him several times on the snout. He groaned a little from the pain, and saw Yoshi ahead holding him with his tongue. Yoshi glared at Duke, and slammed him against the tree, as he released the lead dino biker from his grip.

"Yoshi won't let you hurt Yoshi's family and friends." Yoshi shouted. "Yoshi don't like mean Dino Riders."

"Well, we hate you too, and we've been planning this day for our revenge!" Duke replied, and got back up. "We hate you so much, and we'll enjoy killing you!"

"Yoshi ready to fight you!" Yoshi said, as he growled. "Yoshi won't let you win."

The Rexes retrieved Duke's motorcycle from the ditch, and handed it back to the lead Dino Rider, as he hopped back on his ride. Lulu and Rockman then joined their leader, and got their guns ready, while Duke pulled out his dagger, ready to battle Yoshi.

"Yoshi, its time for the Yoshis to finally meet their end!" Duke shouted, and revved his motorcycle.

* * *

**Well, that's it for the second chapter, where the dinosaur invasion has started, and the Dino Riders and their Rex army are causing destruction and mayhem allover the island. Do you think Yoshi can defeat his old enemies, or will Yoshi's Island fall to the forces of darkness? Please review to let me know what you think, and I'll see you all when I post the next chapter, guys.**

**Read and review. Bye-bye!**


	3. Yoshi's Fight

**Hey guys, looks like things have taken a turn for the worse on Yoshi's Island with the Dino Riders and their armies invading. Our lovable and adorable dinosaur hero is ready to fight his old enemies and save his home from destruction. Also, the Dino Riders are the main villains in the 'Super Mario World' TV series that appeared in episode eight 'Born to Ride', and the brown Yoshi is a buddy to the village leader in Paper Mario. Now, I bring you guys the third chapter, and I hope you all enjoy it. :)**

* * *

**Ch. 3: Yoshi's Fight**

Yoshi is seen getting ready for battle against the Dino Riders and their Rex army. The Dino Riders laughed evilly, and revved their motorcycles a bit more, as they readied their weapons. Duke growled hatefully at Yoshi, and gripped the handlebars of his motorcycle tightly, feeling nothing but anger and hatred towards the childish and lovable dinosaur hero. He was ready for revenge.

"Yoshi, I'm going to saver every sweet of your death!" Duke said, and pulled out a dagger pulsating with dark magic. "You should have never messed with the Dino Riders."

"Yeah, there's no turning back from this fight!" Rockman said, as he chuckled. "You should've just played with your toys instead of playing hero, little dinosaur!"

"Yoshi never afraid of you dino jerks!" Yoshi replied to their two dinosaur bikers. "Yoshi already beat you guys before, and Yoshi can do it again!"

"Well, why don't we get this started then." Lulu replied, as her tongue slid out of her mouth. "Your move, kid!"

Yoshi grunted for a moment, and laid a very large sized Yoshi Egg, to the Dino Rider's shock. He grabbed the giant egg, and threw it towards Duke, but Duke used his dagger, and destroyed the egg, shattering it into tiny pieces of broken eggshell. Yoshi gasped in shock at his giant egg being destroyed, and laid another one, and threw it at Duke, but once again Duke destroyed it as if it was nothing.

"Is that all the mighty Yoshi has got for us?" Duke said, as he started laughing. "Here I thought we were in for some awesome island shattering brawl, but you're absolutely pathetic!"

Duke and his two teammates continued laughing, unaware that Yoshi Kid was standing right behind them holding a Fire Flower. Yoshi Kid activated the flower, and his diaper and hair temporarily turned white in color, as the fire energy flowed through his small body. He then shot three fireballs at the Dino Rider, hitting all three of them on the butt, causing them to start screaming in pain at the burns.

"Direct hit!" Yoshi Kid shouted.

The Dino Riders screamed and roared, as they try to extinguish the flames on their butts, but couldn't. They hopped off their motorcycles, and jumped into the nearby lake, putting the flames out much to their relief.

"Ah, that's so much better." Duke said, as he sighed. "My butt is no longer on fire."

"I'm gonna rip that little brat apart!" Lulu replied, and stepped out of the lake. "No brat burns Lulu!"

Duke and Rockmen got out of the lake, and the three hopped back onto their motorcycles, and drove towards Yoshi Kid, ready to flatten him like a pancake. Yoshi Kid saw the three driving towards him, and takes out a Thunder Rage, and uses it, causing all three of them to each be struck by a bolt of lightning, giving them all damage from the electrical attack.

"Gah! I'm really starting to hate this little brat, guys!" Rockman growled, feeling his anger growing. "No one embarrasses me, you hear me?!"

Yoshi Kid chuckled, and smacked Rockman across the face with his long tongue, causing the big Rex to fall over on his back. Lulu then pulled out her gun, and started shooting at him, but he jumped out of the way, and threw a trashcan lid, hitting her in the face.

"Hey, didn't anyone tell you its bad to hit girl dinosaurs!" Lulu shouted, as she rubbed her face.

"My daddy said to never hit girls, but to always hit a bad guy, and you're a bad lizard!" Yoshi Kid said, and stuck his tongue out. "Mean old baddies aren't welcome on our island!"

"Well, this baddie is burning mad, and I've had enough of you stupid antics, kid!" Lulu shouted, and charged at him.

Yoshi Kid extended his foot, causing Lulu trip, and crash into some bushes. He then laid a small Yoshi Egg, and tossed it at the tree above her, causing the tree branch to fall onto her, knocking her unconscious.

"You're no match against the great Yoshi Kid!" Yoshi Kid said, as he jumped up and down happily like a hyper little kid.

"What?! No one beats Lulu!" Rockman shouted angrily, and charged at Yoshi Kid, as he pulled out an enchanted mace. "You die now!"

Rockman slammed the mace into the ground, causing the entire island started to shake violently, almost like a massive earthquake. The Yoshis and Shy Guys all stumbled and some of them fell on the ground, and some the buildings started to crumble as well. Rockman then cackled evilly, and walked towards Yoshi Kid, ready to strike.

"That little quake was nothing compared to the beating you're gonna get!" Rockman said to the young Yoshi Kid.

Rockman got ready to strike, but he suddenly felt something grab ahold of his arm, preventing him from hitting Yoshi Kid. He turned around to see Yoshi in the distance with his long tongue wrapped around his arm. Rockman tried to remove the tongue, but Yoshi only tightened his strong grip, and lifted the large biker dinosaur into the air.

"Hey, I demand you put me down, you childish idiot!" Rockman shouted in anger.

"As you wish, Rockman. Yoshi thinks Rockman needs to cool down." Yoshi replied, and sent Rockman flying into the sky.

Rockman screamed as he flew through the air, and crushed into the ocean, making a loud and big splash. He soon surfaced, and swam back to shore, as he laid down on the sandy beach completely exhausted and in pain from the crush.

"This is for Rockman, Yoshi!" Duke roared, and shot a bolt of lightning at Yoshi, but he dodged it. "Why won't you die already?!"

"Yoshi will never let you hurt Yoshi's family!" Yoshi said, as he giggled. "Yoshi loves all the Yoshis and mean Duke must leave now."

"I'll never after I've separated your head from your body." Duke growled, and charged with his dark dagger.

Duke tried to slash Yoshi with the blade, but Yoshi avoided the blade with his super fast reflexes, and smacked him on the snout with his tail. Yoshi then grabbed Duke with his tongue, and swallowed him, as he let out a cute burp.

"He just swallowed Duke!" Rockman shouted.

Yoshi then smiled, and laid a big Yoshi Egg that contains the trapped Dino Rider inside of it. He lifted the egg up, and tossed it Rockman, hitting him, and shattering on impact. Duke groaned in pain as he struck Rockman, and landed on the ground covered in pieces of broken eggshell. Lulu soon regained consciousness, and limped her way towards her two teammates, knowing they were beaten.

"D-duke, we need to get outta here now!" Lulu said, as she groaned and panted.

"No... We've still got a chance to win this fight, and kill Yoshi." Duke said, as he got up, and groaned. "Yoshi might've beaten us, but now its time for plan B."

"Plan B?" Lulu asked him with concern. "Are you sure about this, Duke? We haven't even been able to perfect that attack."

"Its our only option left." Duke said, and pulled out a mysterious black scepter, as it pulsed with darkness. "You both with me?" He asked.

Rockman and Lulu nodded, and took out their black scepters as well, and lifted them into the sky, as it began to darken. The Dino Riders then fired three dark beams of energy into the clouds, as they form into a swirling vortex of darkness, with lightning striking all around them as the vortex grew bigger and bigger.

"What are they doing?" Yoshi Kid screamed. "And what is that thing in the sky?!"

"Yoshi don't know, but Yoshi don't like it." Yoshi said, as he shivered in fear.

The Dino Rider smirked evilly at each other, and increased the power, as a terrifying growling noise could be heard coming from inside the vortex. They raised their scepters up higher, and sent more energy into the vortex, giving it more energy and power.

"Soon, it will emerge, and Yoshi's Island will sink into the sea!" Duke shouted in victory, as he laughed evilly.

* * *

**Well, that's it for this chapter, where Yoshi and his family have defeated the Dino Riders, but the fight isn't over yet, guys! What do you think could be dwelling within that mysterious swirling vortex? Please review to let me know what you all think about the story so far, and I'll see you all again when I update this story again. Until then, I'll see you all later.**

**Read and review. Bye-bye!**


	4. One Last Trick

**Hey guys, Yoshi has defeated the evil Dino Riders, and has apparently saved his island from destruction, but the Dino Riders have one last trick up their sleeves. The Dino Riders certainly have become stronger, and how they and their army got ahold of their dark weapons remains a mystery for now. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy the forth chapter to my story. And don't forget to review, favorite and follow. :)**

* * *

**Ch. 4: One Last Trick**

The ominous dark storm clouds that surrounded the island started growing even darker and darker, as more bolts of lightning struck the island and some of the trees, causing some of them to fall onto the rest of the houses, destroying them. The Yoshis and Shy Guys ran away in terror, as they fled from the burning debris, and the raging storm destroying the island.

"It feels the whole island is tearing itself apart!" A Shy Guy shouted, as he ran away with the Yoshis.

The Dino Riders smirked evilly, and unleashed their full power of their dark scepters, as a terrifying shadow-like entity appeared in the swirling vortex with glowing red eyes, as it started growing bigger and bigger, and changed its shape into that of a strange dinosaur-like creature from the powerful dark energy feeding it, and continues changing.

"Just a little bit more, guys!" Lulu said to her teammates, and laughed. "The island's fate is sealed now!"

The dinosaur-like creature roared even louder, and started emerging from the portal, getting stronger and stronger from the dark energy feeding it, as the inhabits of the island saw that the creature was some kind of magically enhanced T-Rex wearing some metal armor, with a couple of purple colored tubes pulsating with dark energy inserted into the right side of his chest. The T-Rex-like creature then jumped out of the swirling vortex, and landed right behind the Dino Rider, creating a major shockwave.

"Dudes, incoming shockwave!" Yoshi Kid screamed in terror.

The Yoshis and Shy Guys jumped into a nearby trench, as the shockwave struck the village with destructive force, obliterating over half of the village, and leaving behind a small crater. The Yoshis and Shy Guys emerged from the trench, and saw their home almost completely destroyed by the shockwave, and the monster the Dino Riders summoned getting ready to go on a rampage of destruction.

"Yoshi, this is where it really ends, my friend!" Duke shouted, and used his scepter to power-up the monster even more. "Behold a champion enhanced by the strongest of dark magic and the made into an obedient soldier whose only purpose is to serve his masters! Behold the mighty, awesome and evil, Dracosaur!"

"Yoshi beaten bigger baddies than that!" Yoshi said, as he giggled cutely. "Yoshi beat this baddie, like Yoshi did to Baby Bowser!"

Duke chuckled, and smiled before responding to the adorable heroic dinosaur. "Don't be so certain."

Dracosaur roared, and shot a dark energy beam from his mouth, destroying another large portion of the village. The magically enhanced T-Rex creature then used his massive tail to level some more buildings in the village, and used his dark beam attack to destroy some more trees in the forest, causing some of them to fall onto the fleeing Yoshis and Shy Guys, trapping them.

"Daddy, they're trapped!" Yoshi Kid shouted to his father. "What should we do now?"

Yoshi started thinking of what to do in this situation, about what he should do about saving the citizens and defeating Dracosaur. Suddenly, an idea popped into the adorable dinosaur's head, and he turned towards his young son, with a cute smile on his cute face.

"Son, Yoshi will lead Dracosaur away from the village, while Yoshi Kid saves the others." Yoshi replied, and giggled. "Don't worry, Yoshi will beat this big baddie."

"I know you will, daddy. Good luck!" Yoshi Kid said, and ran off to help the others.

"Enough with the chitchat, dino butt!" Duke shouted. "Now you must die!"

Dracosaur smirked evilly, and shot another beam of darkness at Yoshi, but he jumped away just in time. He then shot lasers from his eyes, but Yoshi once again avoided being hit by the attack.

"Ugh, hit him you stupid dinosaur!" Duke growled angrily.

Dracosaur roared, and shot a barrage of deadly dark energy blasts from his mouth at Yoshi, and missed every shot, much to the frustration of the Dino Riders. Yoshi then laid an egg, and launched it at Dracosaur's chest, hitting him, causing it to explode. Dracosaur roared in pain, and used his small arms to put of the flames, as the fire had destroyed some of his armor, and badly burned his skin.

"It'll take a lot more than that to kill him, Yoshi!" Duke yelled angrily.

Yoshi giggled, and smirked playfully at his enemy. "Yoshi only getting warmed up." He said, and giggled once more.

Dracosaur soon put out the flames, and removed the damaged armored plates, since they would just be nothing more than a nuisance now to him. He then roared, and charged at Yoshi, but Yoshi jumped up into the air, and used his signature Yoshi Bomb attack to crush Dracosaur's left foot, making him jump up and down in agonizing pain.

"Aw, come on!" Rockman said, and growled. "This guy is a total pushover!"

Meanwhile, Yoshi Kid was seen using his powerful tongue to lift the trees and debris off of the Yoshis and Shy Guys, saving their lives. He then heard some loud screams coming from behind him, and saw the Fearsome 5 trapped under a burning a tree, as they cried out to be saved.

"Help us, Yoshi Kid!" The Purple Yoshi Kid cried. "Please hurry!"

Yoshi Kid looked around, saw a ? Block, hit it with his head, and an Ice Flower popped out of the block. He then grabbed the Ice Flower, and his diaper and hair turned blue, as the ice powers coursing through his small body. Yoshi Kid then shot several iceballs at the burning trees, extinguishing the flames around the trees.

"He's putting out the flames, guys!" Green Yoshi Kid said, as he smiled. "Just a little more, buddy."

Yoshi Kid saw the flames starting to spread towards the five Yoshi Kids, but he used his new ice powers to putout the rest of the flames, and used his tongue to lift the tree off of his buddies. The Fearsome Five turned towards their hero and friend, and hugged him lovingly.

"Aw, thank you so much, buddy!" Yellow Yoshi Kid shouted, and cried in joy. "You're our hero, Yoshi Kid!"

"You're the greatest, Yoshi Kid!" Purple Yoshi said, and hugged him even tighter.

"Aw, you guys. I love you all, but I need to help my daddy now." Yoshi Kid replied, and ran off to help his dad. "Be careful, you guys."

Back with Yoshi, Yoshi was seen running as fast as he could, as Dracosaur was right on his tail, shooting more dark energy blasts at the adorable hero. Yoshi giggled, and dodged every shot, as he got ready to shoot him with another Yoshi Egg.

"Look out, you fool!" Rockman yelled to Dracosaur. "He's about to shoot you!"

Yoshi aimed the egg, and launched it at Dracosaur, striking him on the left side of his face, giving him more damage. Dracosaur roared in pain from the egg exploding, and destroying the armor around his face and severely burning his face and snout.

"One more hit should beat this baddie!" Yoshi said, and ran off.

Yoshi Kid then charged into the battle, and shot several iceballs at the wounded Dracosaur , making him even angrier from the attacks. He then started chasing after Yoshi Kid ready to squish him like a bug. As Yoshi Kid ran away from the rampaging Dracosaur, he grabbed a vine from a tree, and giggled when he saw a couple of trees up ahead, deciding to trip the big baddie. He then wrapped one of the vine around the first tree, and ran over to the second tree, as he giggled.

"You're gonna enjoy this, dude!" Yoshi said in a playful tone.

Dracosaur continued running towards the trees, unaware he was about to fall. Dracosaur arrived at the trees, and Yoshi Kid pulled on the vine, causing him to trip and crash into the ground, giving Yoshi Kid the chance to remove the dark energy tubes on his chest.

"No!" Duke roared, and threw his biker helmet on the ground. "A T-Rex brought down by a kid!"

Dracosaur roared in pain from the tubes being removed, and felt his dark powers fading away, making him extremely weak and vulnerable to attack now. Yoshi then ran towards the weakened T-Rex, and shot a third Yoshi Egg at Dracosaur, exploding on impact, and defeating him. Yoshi then grabbed the defeated Dracosaur with his tongue, swallowed him whole, laid a giant sized egg containing Dracosaur inside, and tossed it into the sea, as it sank to the bottom.

"Yoshi did it!" Yoshi said, and shouted in joy. "Yoshi defeated big baddie!"

"No, I can't believe it." Lulu said, as her jaw dropped to the ground. "A mighty T-Rex being killed by two childish Yoshis."

"We're in some real trouble now." Rockman said fearfully.

Just then, the Dino Riders see a dark purple swirling vortex suddenly open up in the sky, and a ghostly black hand emerges from the vortex, and grabbed hold of the three dinosaur bikers, as they screamed in terror. The ghostly black hand tossed the three into the vortex, as they screamed in terror as they were sent to the same myserious place that Dracosaur came from, and the vortex suddenly disappeared in a bright flash of light, much to the horror of Yoshis and Shy Guys, who were terrified by what was happening.

"What just happened to the Dino Riders?" A Shy Guy asked shocked. "They were just thrown into the vortex by some evil hand!"

"I have no idea where they went." Birdo said, and hugged the frightened Yoshi Kids. "I don't think the Dino Riders were the masterminds behind this attack, everyone. I think there's someone else behind this, and I've got a very bad feeling this is only the beginning."

"Yoshi feel it too." Yoshi replied, and walked back to the others. "And Yoshi don't like it either."

* * *

**That's all for this chapter, where Yoshi and Yoshi Kid have defeated Dracosaur, and saved their home, but the inhabitants believe that someone else is behind the invasion. What do think happened to the Dino Riders, and do you think there's someone else whose the real mastermind? Oh, I forgot to mention that Dracosaur is a magically enhanced T-Rex-like creature that is a boss OC character of mine who loves destruction, and is only loyal to his masters, even though he does hate disrespect. Please review to let me know what you all think of the story so far, and I'll see you all again when I update this story. Please review, and I'll see you all later. :)**

**Read, review, follow and favorite. Bye-bye!**


	5. Unacceptable Failure

**Hey guys, I'm back again. Things certainly have gotten interesting, I tell you what. Yoshi has defeated the Dino Rider's monster Dracosaur, but what exactly happened to the Dino Riders? Well, we're about to find out what happened to them, and maybe find out if there's someone else lurking in the darkness. I hope you guys enjoy the fifth chapter. :)**

* * *

**Ch. 5: Unacceptable Failure**

The Dino Riders were seen floating inside the spinning dark vortex, as both Duke and Rockman were both panicking and screaming to the top of their lungs, while Lulu put on a pair of noise cancelling headphones, to block out their annoying screams.

"We're doomed, Duke! Doomed I tell you!" Rockman yelled, as he grabbed hold of Duke's leather jacket, and started shaking him violently. "I'm too handsome to die!"

"You handsome? Get real, I'm the best looking of the Dino Riders." Duke shouted to Rockman, as he was still be shaken. "And will you stop with the shaking already?!" He yelled, already starting to feel sick.

Rockman ignored Duke's request, and slammed him against the walls of the swirling vortex, and the two Rexes started fighting each other, as Lulu rolled her eyes in annoyance. Duke managed to squirm out of Rockman's grip, and kicked him between the legs, causing Rockman to fall to the ground.

"You're not so tough now, are you?" Duke said, as he chuckled.

Rockman roared, and pulled our his Bill Blaster Cannon, similar to the one Roy Koopa used, and got ready to fire. Duke growled angrily, and pulled out his dark scepter, as it crackled with dark magic. The two Dino Riders were about to fire their attacks when Lulu finally had enough of their stupidity, and grabbed their hands.

"Guys, fighting each other isn't going to solve our little problem here, and trying to kill each other will only anger the master even more. We should be more focused on killing Yoshi rather than killing each other, so just hug and make up instead of fighting like total idiots, guys!" Lulu said, and folded her arms.

"But he started it, Lulu!" Rockman said playing the blame game on Duke. "It was Duke's stupid idea to invade the island."

"That's it!" Duke roared, and charged towards Rockman with hatred burning in his eyes. "You're gonna get it now, you big idiot!"

Rockman laughed, and smacked Duke away sending him into the walls of the spinning vortex, as he roared in pain. Lulu then jumped into the battle, and grabbed Rockman's arms, and slammed against the wall, hitting Duke in the process.

"You were supposed to kick Rockman's butt not mine!" Duke roared, and rubbed his butt. "Seriously, you're almost as worse as Bowser!" He yelled to her.

"Please, Bowser would have tossed you into the lava if you failed him more than once." Lulu replied. "You're just lucky the new master can tolerate us better."

"Oh yeah? The Koopa King is far nicer compared to this monster." Duke said to her with a hint of fear in his voice. "He'll cast our souls into darkness when he finds out that the invasion failed and Dracosaur was killed in battle. I'm seriously terrified of him!" He said, and shivered.

Just then, the Dino Riders could see an opening form inside the vortex, and jumped out of the vortex. The three then saw an ominous dark fortress in front of them, as lightning flashed around the old fortress. The Dino Riders looked at each other, and gulped, as they started making their way towards the fortress. Rockman opened up the doors, and when he did they were struck by a suddenly blast of cold air, as they felt this cold evil hatred in the air around them.

"I think he already knows what happened on Yoshi's Island, guys." Lulu said, and walked inside, with Duke and Rockman following behind.

"This place really does give me the creeps." Rockman said, and shivered even more from the cold. "And I'm already freezing my tail off here!" He growled, and shivered more.

"Oh, just suck it up, Rockman!" Duke said, and growled. "We've got to talk to the master."

Duke, Lulu and Rockman continue walking through the fortress towards the throne room, as the air grew even colder, causing some ice sickles to start forming on their tails, snouts, and clothing. The Dino Riders soon arrived at the door, and saw two armored Rexes standing guard at the entrance.

"You guys are late. The master isn't too happy with your failures." The armored Rex said, and opened the doors to the throne room. "He wants to speak with you."

The Dino Riders gulped, and nodded, as they followed the two guards into the throne room. As they walked into the throne room, Duke and the four saw the Rex armies all below them, bowing in respect to their master, and saw four mysterious shadow-like beings standing behind the throne with red eyes. They then saw a dark robed figure sitting down in the throne with his dragon-like wings and tail the only parts of his body exposed, and had glowing yellow eyes.

"Oh, great, it looks like he's brought the whole gang here." Duke said, and rolled his eyes. "Looks like he wants for all of them to bow to his dark power."

"Indeed I have, Duke. Although, I would hold that arrogant tongue of yours if I were you." A horrifying demonic voice said coming from the throne, where the hooded dark figure sat, bringing chills down the Dino Riders' spines. "So, you three manage to attack Yoshi's Island with an army of my elite Rex soldiers, only for Yoshi and his young brat to defeat your army, beat you three, and finally kill poor Dracosaur, thus crushing your pitiful attempt at vengeance. How amusing and pathetic." He said, and chuckled darkly.

"Master, it wasn't our fault it was that fool Yoshi!" Duke said, and bowed to him. "Yoshi just overpowered us, and those stupid Shy Guys were helping them out!"

"Duke, must you make up these worthless excuses, just to avoid being held responsible for your failures?" The dark villain said to the lead Dino Rider, and laughed in a sadistic tone. "Your failure claimed the life of my loyal monster Dracosaur. I must say that I have never been this furious in years."

"Master, Dracosaur's death was a huge blow to us, but rest assured we will kill Yoshi, for you!" Duke pleaded, hopping he wouldn't be killed.

The dark villain then got up for the throne, and started walking down the steps, as he extended his gloved hand forward, as it crackled with darkness. He looked at the Dino Riders with pure disgust, and shot them with his dark lightning, making them scream in pain.

"Master, you're hurting us!" Rockman screamed.

"I know." The dark villain replied, and slammed them against the wall, as he gaze them another doze of his dark lightning. "Your screams are like music to my ears." He said evilly, and laughed.

"Please let go of us!" Lulu cried, as she was slammed into the ground. Please! We can't handle this much pain!"

The dark villain simply ignored the Dino Riders cries for mercy, and conjured up the chains of darkness, and wrapped the chains around the three, as they struggled to break free. He then tightened the chains even more, as they started gasping for air, and conjured up a giant purple fireball, and launched the fireball at the helpless dinosaur bikers.

"This is it, guys!" Duke said, and started sobbing. "The Dino Riders are dead dinos now!"

Before the purple fireball could kill them, the dark villain suddenly pulled out a mysterious black scepter, and absorbed the deadly fire attack in just mere seconds, sphering the Dino Riders' lives. The dark chains that held them suddenly disappeared, and the Dino Riders all stopped crying, and looked up to see their master in front of them, smiling evilly.

"Master?" Duke said, as he rubbed his snout.

"I'll give you three miserable fools one more chance, Duke." The dark villain replied. "The project at hand is far too important for anymore followers to fall, and you three still are useful to me, so don't take my generosity for granted."

"We won't, master!" The Dino Riders said in unison, happy they were getting another chance.

"Good. Now then we must continue with the plan to destroy Yoshi and his family." The dark villain replied, and looked towards the happy Dino Riders. "And if you three continue to serve me, not only will you three get your revenge, but I'll also make you three generals in my new world order."

"We won't fail, master!" Duke said, and bowed. "Our loyalty to you in forever!"

The dark villain and the Dino Riders walked towards a strange glowing green pool of magical water known as the Pool of Visions at the center of the throne room, and the dark villain used his dark magic to show an image of Yoshi, his family, and the others all helping the injured and trapped Yoshis and Shy Guys on the island.

"Soon, darkness will consume everything, and you shall fall into its cold evil embrace, Yoshi!" The dark villain said, as he laughed evilly.

* * *

**Well, that's all for this chapter, where the Dino Riders have been given another chance by their sadistic and evil master, whose identity remains a mystery for now. Who do think this villain could be? Please review to let me know what you guys think of the story, and I'll see you all again the next time I update this story. Please review, and I'll see you all later. :)**

**Please read and review. Bye-bye!**


	6. Yoshi's New Adventure

**Hey guys, I now bring you all the exciting sixth chapter. The Dino Riders have been sphered, but now a mysterious new antagonist lurks in the shadows ready to kill off our beloved dinosaur hero and his family, but our little hero won't go down without a fight. Well, we're about to find out what's next for our adorable hero. I hope you all enjoy the sixth chapter. :)**

* * *

**Ch. 6: Yoshi's New Adventure**

Yoshi, Birdo, Yoshi Kid, and the Yoshi and Shy Guy inhabitants are seen sifting through the rubble of the destroyed homes, and grabbed their possessions that survived, while a group of the White Shy Guys were out on the battlefield examining some of the weapons and swords the Dino Riders and the Rexes accidently left behind when they escaped.

"Man, I can't believe those Dino Riding jerks destroyed our homes!" Yoshi Kid pouted, and pulled out a couple of family photos. "Those dudes are the meanest dinosaurs ever!"

"You said it, little buddy." The Red Yoshi Kid replied, and sighed. "But, at least you saved our lives, and helped your daddy kick that big bully's butt. We're alive thanks to you, buddy." He said, and hugged the adorable red haired dinosaur lovingly.

"Aw, gosh. It was nothing, guys." Yoshi Kid said, as he hugged his friend back. "I'm just looking out for my buds."

Yoshi Kid and the Fearsome 5 continued shifting through the rubble of their destroyed homes, and started taking out some of their toys, games, more family pictures, a couple items, and some bedding and pillows. Their parents then came over, and started pulling out some bigger pieces, like furniture, beds, chairs, and tables from the rubble.

"Many homes might have been destroyed, but at least the Dino Riders didn't destroy the entire village." A blue female Yoshi said. "Say, how many homes weren't destroyed or damaged during the invasion?" She asked.

"About half of the village has been destroyed, but no worries because the other Yoshis are allowing us to stay with them until our destroyed homes are rebuilt, and the kind Shy Guys are also willing to help out as well." A red male Yoshi replied to her.

Just then, the Yoshis, Shy Guys and Yoshi Kid saw the young brown Yoshi, the village leader's friend running towards them, with a smile on his cute face.

"Guys, the village leader has informed me that the village should be built back in just about two weeks." The brown Yoshi said, and giggled. "Things should be returning to normal once again."

"Sorry, but I have some rather bad news, everyone." A White Shy Guy said, and walked towards the ground, holding one of dark daggers in his hand. "And I believe that Yoshi's Island is still in grave danger, but not from the Dino Riders."

"What do you mean, dude?" Yoshi Kid asked the white Shy Guy in a curious tone.

"What is mean is, that I don't believe the Dino Riders are our biggest threat right now. These daggers are pulsating with pure darkness, and each time I touch one of them I feel so many negative emotions, like hatred, fear, sadness, anger, and envy. These weapons have the strongest and most darkest magical I've even felt, much stronger than anything Bowser could ever create. I could even feel that their guns had been infused with the same dark magic, along with that hideous monster Dracosaur." White Shy Guy said to the new terrified Yoshis and Shy Guys.

"Whoa... Really?" Yoshi Kid said in a shocked tone. "Those weapons have dark magic in them?"

"I'm afraid so, Yoshi Kid." White Shy Guy, and petted him gently. "The Dino Riders aren't intelligent enough to know how to use dark magic to enhance their weapons, and mutate a wild T-Rex into a rampaging savage beast. However, I also felt that the Dino Riders have became stronger as well, and I believe they didn't acquire these new skills from training or a power-up, I believe that someone else granting them this massive army and monster." He said.

"But then, who is responsible?" A yellow female Yoshi asked the white Shy Guy.

"I'm not sure, but I know that it isn't the evil Bowser." White Shy Guy replied to her. "It feels much darker and more evil. The only thing I can tell is that this dark being is evil. Pure, unrefined, unrestrained evil.

"Well, you know that means then?" Yoshi Kid said, and giggled. "We've got a new arch nemesis to defeat, and I know that my daddy is the one who can beat this evil dude!"

All of the island suddenly went silent after Yoshi Kid said that, and turned their attention towards the lovable and adorable dinosaur hero who saved their island many times on his own and with the help of Mario and Luigi on occasion. Yoshi smiled at them, and walked towards his son, and gave him a loving hug.

"Yoshi will keep our home safe from the evil baddies, and stop this evil monster." He said in a determined, but cute tone.

"Yoshi, are you sure that's a wise move?" The White Shy Guy asked his friend. "This isn't Bowser and this villain could be more powerful than anyone you've even encountered."

"Yoshi knows the dangers, but Yoshi can't let those mean Dino Riders and this mysterious dark villain attack our home. Yoshi will do whatever it takes to protect Yoshi's family and Yoshi's Island from danger. Yoshi loves you all too much." Yoshi said in a noble tone, and smiled.

"You're a noble hero, Yoshi." The brown Yoshi said, smiling, and gave Yoshi a hug.

"Aw, thanks." Yoshi replied, and hugged him back. "Yoshi will save us all. Yoshi promises." He said, and giggled.

"Daddy, can I come with you?" Yoshi Kid asked, doing a cute face.

"Aw, of course you can, son." Yoshi replied.

"Yoshi, I know that Yoshi Kid has faced villains, like Bowser, the Shadow Queen, and Sir Grodus, but this seems like it could be far too dangerous. I don't want him getting hurt, you know?" Birdo said to her mate.

"Aw, don't worry, mommy. I'll be fine being with my daddy." Yoshi Kid said to his mom. "Plus, I'm a great fighter and helped Mario helped out of some sticky situations before. Please, mom?" He asked her, as he did another cute face.

"Fine, but only in you promise to be careful out there, son." Birdo said, and petted him.

"I will, mommy. I promise." Yoshi Kid said. "Let's go get ready, daddy."

Yoshi nodded in agreement, and the two Yoshis head off to gather some supplies for their awesome father-son adventure. Yoshi Kid grabbed his backpack, and stuffed it full of power-ups, recovery items, and defensive items, while Yoshi grabbed some fruit and a couple tasty Yoshi Cookies. They finished getting their food and supplies, and then smiled at each other, and started walking towards the gate.

"Bye, boys! Please be carful." Birdo said, and waved to them.

"We will." Yoshi and Yoshi Kid said in unison, and walked out of the village. "We'll beat those baddies and return home to celebrate."

"Good luck, my friends." The village leader, and smiled. "May the Yoshi ancestors look after you both. May they look after us all."

Meanwhile at the fortress, the dark villain and the Dino Rider were seen watching the two leaving the village through the Pool of Visions, and the dark villain started laughing evilly, much to the Dino Riders' surprise.

"Master, is something wrong?" Duke asked. "Why are you laughing?

"I'm laughing because those childish fools are finally deciding to go after me, and it is most amusing to see them going on their little adventure." The dark villain replied in a dark tone. "They're even more foolish than I thought, and they'll provide great fun for me."

"Aren't you worried they'll discover the hidden base in the mountains?" Duke asked him.

"No worries, Duke." The dark villain said, and cackled. "They'll won't even be alive long enough to reach our hidden base in the mountain regions, and even if they made it to the base they would be torn apart regardless. If they want an exciting adventure, I'll give them one."

"You will?" Lulu asked him, as she raised her brow.

"Sabertor, my elite general, I'll let you deal with them." The dark villain said, and turned towards his throne, where he saw the four shadowy dark figures stood behind, and the first one started walking down the steps.

The dark villain and the Dino Riders saw a grey Yoshi with glowing red eyes walk towards them, with a group of Rex soldiers behind him. The evil grey Yoshi was wearing spiked black and red colored armor, a blood red, horned helmet that looked very similar to a Viking's helmet, wielded red and black gauntlet on his left hand, and his right arm was a retractable robotic arm. He also wields a pair of blood red scimitar blades.

"Master, I live to serve you." Sabertor said in a cold tone, and bowed in respect. "What is my mission?" He asked.

"Your mission is to hunt down and kill both Yoshi and Yoshi Kid, Sabertor. I know how much you love a great battle and rest assured these two provide you with excellent entertainment." The dark villain said evilly. "And I want you to make them suffer."

"It will be done, my master!" Sabertor replied in a cold tone, and smirked evilly.

* * *

**That's the end of this chapter, where Yoshi and Yoshi Kid decide to find the Dino Riders and this mysterious dark villain, unaware their hidden enemy is already on to them, and is sending one of his elite generals to deal with them. Do you think the evil Sabertor will kill the two heroes, or will our heroes be able to defeat this skilled new enemy? Please review to let me know what you guys think of the story so far, and I'll see you all again next time I update this story. Please review, and I'll see you all later. :)**

**Please read and review. Bye-bye!**

**Now, in order for you all to get a good feel for my villain OC Sabertor. I will write down his personality, abilities, and what weapons he wields. If you know where I got the idea to create him from, props to you. :D**

**Sabertor: He's an artificial grey Yoshi created by the dark villain to serve him as a general to his army. He is completely and utterly devoted to serving his master, and will do whatever it takes to please him, no matter how evil the act is. He never questions his master's motives and acts almost like the perfect soldier. His personality is that he's confident, smart, intimidating, and shows no fear, regardless of how strong an opponent is. He also barely speaks, and prefers to let his swords do the talking for him. He wears full body armor that protects him from being injured, he wields a pair of a red scimitar blades, wears a gauntlet on his left hand that has three retractable claws, and had his right hand replaced with a robotic enhancement, which he can launch at enemies and retract it back. He also possesses a much higher and stronger jump than Yoshi does.**

**Also, my grandma recently died on Mother's Day due to a combination of both Breast Cancer and Alzheimer's Disease, and she suffered horribly from it. I'm saddened by her loss, but I'm glad that she's in a better place now and she can finally rest in peace with her loved ones.**


	7. Blades of Terror Part I

**Hey guys, I'm back, and I now bring you all the seventh chapter to my adorable Yoshi's story. Yoshi and Yoshi Kid have decided to head out on an adventure to find the Dino Riders and their mysterious master, unaware that the four villains are already onto their plans, and the mysterious dark villain has sent one of his elite generals to handle them. Will the father/son team defeat the deadly Sabertor, or are they doomed? Anyway, I hope you guys all enjoy the seventh chapter. Also, this will be a two-parter chapter where our two heroes battle Sabertor. And my new villain OC Sabertor is based off Gaul, the main antagonist of the Legend of Spyro: The Eternal Night. :)**

**Also, I would like to thank the readers and my friends who sent their condolences after my grandma died on Mother's Day. It means a lot to me and it let's me know that you care, guys. Thanks you guys!**

* * *

**Ch. 7: Blades of Terror Part I**

Yoshi and Yoshi Kid are seen walking along the outskirts of the village as they were nearing the forest, excited and happy to begin their adventure. All they had with them was each other and the backpacks strapped on their backs, but they didn't care about that, they only cared they were doing it together. Yoshi smiled, and ruffled his son's soft red hair, making him giggle cutely.

"H-hey cute that out, daddy!" Yoshi Kid said, as he giggled. "You know I'm ticklish up there." He said.

"Yoshi knows, but you're so adorable when you laugh, son." Yoshi said, and hugged him lovingly. "Yoshi loves you so much."

"I love you too, daddy. Always have." Yoshi Kid replied, and snuggled on his chest.

Yoshi smiled lovingly, and started cradling the adorable and cuddly little Yoshi Kid cutely in his loving arms. Yoshi Kid giggled, and hugged his dad back lovingly, and tightened the loving embrace, as they snuggled together. Yoshi then reached into his backpack, and took out a rainbow-swirl lollipop, and handed it to Yoshi Kid.

"Here you go, Yoshi Kid." Yoshi said, smiling. "Yoshi knows how much you love candy."

"Wow, you're the best, daddy! Thank you." Yoshi Kid shouted happily, and started licking the lollipop with his cute long tongue.

"Aw, you're welcome, Yoshi Kid." Yoshi replied in a loving tone.

Yoshi hugged Yoshi Kid even tighter and tighter, as they snuggled together cutely, unaware of the unspeakable horror looming around them. Meanwhile inside the faraway bushes, a dark portal suddenly appeared, and out emerged... none other than the fearsome Sabertor. Sabertor looked around at his surroundings, and chuckled darkly, knowing how much he'll be having spattering Yoshi's blood across the land. He could make the sounds of some faint giggles and laughs in the distance, and walked out of the bushes and into the forest.

"Now, where are those two miserable reptiles?" Sabertor said to himself, as he started walking around the forest, looking for them.

Sabertor walked around the forest, and ran behind some tree when he heard some more giggling and laughing coming towards him. He took a little peak to see both Yoshi and Yoshi Kid walking through the forest near the mountains. He silently gasped at the realization that those two could possibly discover his master's hidden base up there, where he's having dangerous experiments conducted on his Rex soldiers to increase their strength, power and bloodlust. He pulled out his twin scimitar blades, and got into battle position, ready to kill them now.

"I have to strike now before its too late." Sabertor said to himself, and clenched his robotic right hand into a fist. "Now they will die!"

Just then, Yoshi and Yoshi Kid suddenly saw a large metallic fist attached to a chain burst out of the bushes, striking a tree with unimaginable force, causing it to disintegrate instantly. The two shocked Yoshis then saw the metallic robot fist start retracting back into the woods, disappearing from view, leaving both Yoshi and Yoshi Kid shocked and horrified by their mysterious attacker's strength and power, but they knew one thing for sure, it wasn't the Dino Riders this time.

"Who's out there?" Yoshi said, his voice shaking. "Show yourself!"

The two Yoshis soon saw a their attacker emerge from the bushes, and were shocked by his Yoshi-like appearance, but they knew he wasn't one of their kind. The Yoshi was grey in color, wearing armor, had robotic enhancements, had glowing red evil eyes, and just had this look of pure evil on his face. The grey armored Yoshi didn't even the typical adorable and cuddly appearance that all Yoshis had, he had the most evil eyes Yoshi and Yoshi Kid had ever seen in their lives.

"Who are you?" Yoshi asked, feeling more afraid.

Sabertor smirked evilly, and chuckled darkly before responding. "I am called Sabertor, Yoshi. I've been sent by my master for one propose and one propose only, to destroy you both! You two have been causing my master soon trouble, and I won't allow you two to interfere with his plans." He said, and pulled out his scimitar blades.

"What are kind of monster are you?" Yoshi Kid asked fearfully. "I know you're not one of us. You're too scary to be a Yoshi."

"That's because I am far more superior and smarter than any other Yoshi. You see I was created by my master's dark magic, and he granted me powers and abilities that a typical Yoshi can only dream on obtaining. I was created to be the perfect soldier, and to only serve my master!" Sabertor said, and laughed evilly. "But, the time for talk is over now. I prefer to let my swords do the talking now." He said, and got ready to charge.

"Bring it on, dude!" Yoshi Kid shouted.

"With pleasure." Sabertor replied coldly.

Sabertor leaped into the air, and plunged his scimitar blades into the ground, creating a powerful shockwave of purple energy, sending Yoshi and Yoshi Kid flying, but also causing his scimitar blades to get stuck in the earth.

"Oh, Yoshi's head hurts." Yoshi said, as he got up, and rubbed his head. "Yoshi gonna feel that one in the morning."

"Daddy, look!" Yoshi Kid said, pointing towards Sabertor. "His swords are struck!"

Yoshi and Yoshi Kid then smiled at each other, and charged at Sabertor at fast speed, knowing this would be the best time to attack him. They started doing several kick combos on their armored for, giving him some damage from their attacks. Sabertor growled, raises his gauntlet, and launches the three retractable claws at Yoshi, but Yoshi Kid intervened, and pushed his father out of harms way.

"Thanks, son." Yoshi said, as he giggled.

"Aw, you're welcome, daddy." Yoshi Kid replied cutely, and did his signature Yoshi Bomb attack on Sabertor's head, giving him damage, and crushing his Viking helmet in the process.

"You'll pay for that, you worthless rat!" Sabertor roared, and charged at Yoshi Kid with his blades.

Yoshi reached into his backpack, took out a tube of Repel Gel, and rubbed it on himself, turning him transparent and completely invulnerable. Sabertor leaped into the air, and plunged his scimitar blades right where Yoshi Kid was standing, but the blades just right through him without hurting him.

"What?! Impossible!" Sabertor shouted in shock. "You should be dead!"

Before Sabertor could process the situation, he felt a long tongue wrap around his waist, and lift him up in the air, preventing him from escaping its grip. He turned around to Yoshi was the one who had him trapped. Yoshi smiled, and slammed Sabertor into several large rocks and trees, giving him damage, and destroying some of his armor in the process. Yoshi then released his grip, and smacked Sabertor several times with his tongue, as he fell to the ground, groaning in pain.

"Had enough yet, Sabertor?" Yoshi asked in a cute tone, trying not to giggle.

"How dare you mock me!" Sabertor shouted, as he got back up, and shot his robotic fist at Yoshi. "I am the most powerful Yoshi who has ever lived, and I will kill you!"

Luckily, Yoshi Kid grabbed hold of the chain, preventing Sabertor from retracting it. He then reached into his backpack, took out a golden Super Star, and tossed it to his dad. Yoshi grabbed the Super Star, and felt a beautiful rainbow aura surround his body, as he felt his strength, speed and power increase to unheard of new levels, and became temporarily invincible. Yoshi then smirked cutely at Sabertor, and ran towards him at lightning fast speed, ready to finish him off.

"You're finished now, evil dude!" Yoshi Kid said, as he laughed.

Sabertor's red eyes widened with terror, as Yoshi kicked him in the chest with tremendous force, causing more of his armor to shatter into pieces. Yoshi then kicked Sabertor into the air, and smacked him away with his tail, sending him flying off a cliff, as he screamed in terror, seemingly killing him. Yoshi then landed back on the ground, and saw the rainbow aura begin to dissipate and returned to normal.

"You did it, daddy!" Yoshi Kid said, and hugged him. "I knew you could do it!"

"Aw, thanks. Now, come on, son." Yoshi replied, and hugged him back. "Let's head towards the mountains."

Yoshi Kid nodded in agreement, and the two begin walking towards the mountains, unaware that their enemy was still alive.

Meanwhile, at the cliff, Sabertor's robotic right hand was on the edge of the cliff, and Sabertor began to climb out of the cliff, despite being badly injured by Yoshi's attack. He managed to climb out of the cliff, retract his robotic hand, and grabbed his two scimitar blades. He then started limping towards the mountains, his anger and hatred fueling him to continue.

"I'm not done just yet!" Sabertor said, as he coughed up blood. "You'll pay for this!"

* * *

**That's the end of the first part, guys. Despite being badly wounded and weakened, Sabertor refuses to quit, and is now being fueled by his hatred to stop our heroes from reaching his master's base. Be sure to stay turned for the second part coming out in the future, guys. Please leave a review to let me know what you guys think of the story so far, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter. The second part will be coming out soon. :)**

**Please and review. Bye-bye! **


	8. Blades of Terror Part II

**Hey everyone, I'm back once again. Now I know I'm starting to speed things up a bit, but I'm really determined to post chapters a little bit faster, and make a special someone love me even more. This chapter is gonna be the second and final part to the Blades of Terror part of the story. Now, I hope you are all as excited as I am about this chapter. Now I bring you all the eighth chapter. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. :)**

* * *

**Ch. 8: Blades of Terror Part II**

Yoshi and Yoshi Kid are wandering through the mountains around Yoshi's Island, looking around for anything strange, or anything out of the ordinary. They had just defeated Sabertor a short while ago, and were a little exhausted from their recent battle. Yoshi Kid turned around to see the it was getting dark and there were dark storm clouds building in the sky, as the air started to get cold, making them shiver.

"Daddy, its starting to get chilly up here." Yoshi Kid said, as he shivered. "I'm freezing my little tail off."

"Yoshi cold too, but we've got to keep moving." Yoshi said, as he shivered as well.

As they continued walking up the mountain, the air got a lot colder and the sky grew even darker, meaning a bad snowstorm was coming their way. Yoshi took out a navy blue scarf, and wrapped it around Yoshi Kid to give him some warmth. The two then continued walking up the mountain, as light snow started to fall on them and the wind started to pick up a little, but Yoshi and Yoshi Kid were both determined to reach the top of the mountain to see who was behind the invasion of their island.

"How much further up, daddy?" Yoshi Kid whined.

"We're a little over halfway up, son." Yoshi replied, and petted him. "We should be up there hopefully by morning."

"I really hope so, daddy." Yoshi replied, as he sneezed.

Yoshi picked Yoshi Kid up, and hugged him lovingly, using his body heat to keep him warm. He continued walking up the mountain as the snowstorm continued to grow more intense, making it harder for Yoshi to see up ahead. He continued walking despite the storm getting worse, and noticed a small cave up ahead. Yoshi smiled, and started running towards the cave, as he held his son tightly in his loving arms, knowing this would be the perfect place to spend in night in until the storm passes.

"Where are we, daddy." Yoshi Kid asked, and sneezed once more.

"We're at a cave, son." Yoshi said, and gave him a tissue. "We're gonna stay here for the night and hopefully the storm will be over."

Yoshi then started setting up the tent, while Yoshi Kid used a Fire Flower to create the campfire. Yoshi finished setting up the tent, and placed the sleeping bags and blankets inside the tent. He then walked back Yoshi Kid, wrapped a blanket around him, and sat down beside him, as they cuddled together. Yoshi then took some tasty fruit and two cups of Yoshi Aid, and hands one to his son.

"Here you go, son." Yoshi said, and petted him.

"Thanks, daddy." Yoshi Kid replied, and started eating some of the fruit and drinking his Yoshi Aid.

Yoshi smiled, and started eating some tasty melons and grapes, sighing lovingly at the wonderful taste. Yoshi Kid giggled, and started eating a banana, as he drank some more of his Yoshi Aid. Yoshi's cute smile grew bigger, and he kissed his son on the head, making him giggle even more.

"Aw, I'm so excited to see what's at the top, daddy." Yoshi Kid said in a cute tone. "We kicked that evil grey Yoshi's butt, and now we're gonna find out who's behind all this."

"We sure will, Yoshi Kid. Now, come on, we need to get our rest so we'll be full of energy tomorrow." Yoshi said, and picked him, and starts walking back to their tent. "Yoshi will tuck you in before Yoshi puts out the fire." He said.

Yoshi entered their tent, places Yoshi Kid into his plush sleeping bag, and wrapped the warm thick blankets around him, as he fell into a peaceful sleep. Yoshi then kissed Yoshi Kid's cute nose, and walked out of the tent, and used some snow to put out the flames. He then walked back into the tent, closes it, climbs into his sleeping back, and falls into a peaceful sleep, joining his son in the land of dreams.

Meanwhile outside of the cave, Sabertor was seen walking through the snow, freezing to death due to most of his protective armor being destroyed. Sabertor groaned in pain, and clenched his side, as he coughed up more blood. He was badly wounded from his battle with Yoshi and Yoshi Kid, and the snowstorm was only making things worse, with ice sickles forming on his body and getting a bad case of frostbite on his hands and feet, but he tried to ignore the agonizing pain. Despite being in pain, Sabertor was fueled be his hatred to finish what he started.

"I will kill those two for doing this to me." Sabertor said to himself, and growled under his breath. "When I kill them, my master will be most please, and I'll finally be able to get healed." He said to himself, and continued walking up the mountain.

Hours later, it was morning, and the morning sunshine started to shine through the cave entrance, waking both Yoshi and Yoshi Kid up. The two Yoshis yawned cutely, packed up their gear, and walked out of the cave, unaware that their old enemy was lurking in the shadows, determined to have his revenge.

"To the summit!" Yoshi Kid shouted, and pointed to the summit.

"You two aren't going anywhere! You won't interfere with my master's plans anymore, and I'm going to have my revenge against you!" Sabertor shouted, and leaped out of the bushes, with his scimitar blades ready.

"Sabertor?! You survived?!" Yoshi and Yoshi Kid shouted in unison.

"Yes, your pathetic attack wasn't strong enough to kill me, but I assure you that I will kill you both here and now!" Sabertor shouted, and charges at the two.

"Bring it on, dude!" Yoshi Kid yelled.

Sabertor leaped into the air, and slammed his scimitar blades into the ground, creating a powerful shockwave of purple energy more powerful than the last shockwave, sending Yoshi and Yoshi Kid flying into their cave. Sabertor then pulled his blades out of the ground, and started limping towards the cave, feeling the pain from his injuries getting worse, but decided to fight through the pain.

"Hiding from me won't save you!" Sabertor shouted, and entered the cave.

"We're not hiding, we're fighting!" Yoshi Kid said, as he charged at Sabertor.

Yoshi Kid pulled out a Fire Flower, and shot a barrage of fireballs at Sabertor, but he merely blocked them with his scimitar blades. Yoshi then slid on the snowy ground, pulled out a hammer, and smashed Sabertor's left foot, making him yelp in pain.

"Ow! Ow, ow, ow ow, ow, Ow!" Sabertor yelped in pain, and clenched his foot. "I'll tear you limb from limb, you worthless brat!" He shouted angrily, and launched his large metallic fist at Yoshi Kid, but misses and strikes the wall of the rocky wall, getting his robotic hand stuck in the process.

"Looks like you're in a pickle now, dude!" Yoshi Kid said, and kicked Sabertor in the stomach, and grabbed one of his scimitar blades. "Oooh, look at what I got now!"

Sabertor growled, and tried to break free, but couldn't get his robotic hand free from the rock. Yoshi Kid then charged at Sabertor, and used his own scimitar blade to cut the chain connecting his retractable robotic hand to his arm. Yoshi then charged at Sabertor, grabbed hold of his tail, and started spinning him around like how Mario did to Bowser several times, and threw him out of the cave, as he landed in the snow.

"Alright, daddy!" Yoshi Kid shouted happily. "You were so awesome!"

"Aw, thanks, Yoshi Kid." Yoshi replied cutely, and smiled. "Yoshi going to finish him off."

Yoshi and Yoshi Kid ran outside, and see Sabertor standing in front of them, with his scimitar blade pointed at him. He glared hatefully, and let out a terrifying roar, causing a massive avalanche. Yoshi Kid pulled out a magic scepter, and casted a protective barrier around himself and his dad, protecting them from the avalanche. Sabertor's eyes then went wide with terror, as he tried to limp away from his impending demise, but his effort was all in vain.

"No! This can't be happening!" Sabertor roared. "I can't die here!"

The avalanche then buried Sabertor in several feet of snow, rock and debris, but surprisingly he wasn't dead. Yoshi Kid then broke the barrier, and handed Yoshi the scimitar blade, knowing this is the perfect chance to finish him off. Yoshi smiled, and ran towards Sabertor with his sword ready.

"Its over, Sabertor!" Yoshi yelled, and plunged the blade through Sabertor exiting out of his back, finishing him off. "Yoshi has won!"

Sabertor screamed, and started coughing up more blood, as he feel to the ground defeated. He groaned in pain, and felt his body start fading away into nothing, knowing he was dying.

"You think this over? You might have killed be, but my master will destroy you and your pathetic race!" Sabertor said, as he groaned even more. "You can count on it!"

"Yoshi will stop whoever is behind this, and protect his room." Yoshi said in a determined tone. "Yoshi promises."

"There are others..." Sabertor managed to utter before he faded away into nothing, ceasing to exist.

Yoshi smiled, and walked over to Yoshi Kid, and hugged him lovingly.

"You did it, daddy! You beat that horrible monster." Yoshi Kid said, and hugged him back. "I always knew you could do it."

"Aw, thanks. Come on, let's get to the summit, son." Yoshi replied, and started running up towards the summit, with Yoshi Kid following.

Yoshi and Yoshi Kid continued running up the mountain as fast as they could, and came to a stop when they come across a large black building at the summit. They both looked at each other, and realized very quickly that this base was what Sabertor was trying to keep them from discovering. Yoshi smiled, and the two started walking towards the base, unaware of the horrors that await them inside.

* * *

**Well, that concludes the two part battle with the evil Sabertor, I hope you all enjoyed the Blades of Terror. Now, what exactly did Sabertor mean when he uttered his final words, 'There are others...'? Also, what horrors do think could be dwelling inside of the dark villain's hidden base, and if Yoshi and Yoshi Kid can handle it? Please leave a review to let me know what you all think of the story, and let me know what you think of my OC villains I created and the mysterious dark villain. Like I said, I hope you all enjoy my story, and I'll see you all in the next chapter. :)**

**Read and review. Bye-bye!**


	9. Wrath of the Dark Rexes

**Hey guys, I'm back again. I'm really excited and happy about this chapter, because in chapter ten there's going to something special coming for you guys. Now, its time to see what horrors await our heroes inside the hidden base, and I hope you guys enjoy the ninth chapter. I bring you all the ninth chapter. Please enjoy. :)**

* * *

**Ch. 9: Wrath of the Dark Rexes**

Inside the hidden base, several common Rex soldiers were seen standing in perfect attention, wondering why the lead doctor had summoned them to the testing area of the facility. The Rexes were curious and confused what was going on, they knew that the master had assigned them to become test subjects for some experiment meant to increase their powers and intelligence. However, when they arrived they hadn't received any power-up or enhancement, only to await further instruction.

"Guys, when is this doctor dude gonna here?" A red colored Rex said, as he pouted. "My feet are starting to get sore."

"Yeah. I'm tired and hungry, and I wanna sleep some more in my bed." A green colored Rex said, and whined. "This doctor needs to get his butt into gear!" He said, and whined some more.

Just then, they saw the doors opened, and out emerged two armored Rex guards carrying laser guns and a navy blue Rex wearing glasses and a black lab coat, and holding a clipboard in his hands. The Rex in the lab coat looked at the Rex soldiers, and chuckled darkly, with a sadistic smile on his face. He then turned towards the Rexes, and ordered them to face him directly.

"My fellow Rexes, I am Doctor T-Rex. I apologize for disturbing you all from your sleep, but what I have to say is a matter of great importance." Dr. T-Rex Said, and looked at his clipboard again. "As many of you know, the master has sent you to this testing facility to increase your power and intelligence, but he's also doing this for your own good. I am proud to say that the testing procedure is ready to commence, and I will need a volunteer, to be the first test subject of our experiment, so will the first volunteer please come forward?" He asked.

The Rexes were all hesitating by the doctor's dark tone, and all of them felt like running from their lives would be the right choice, but decided against it when they saw the two armored Rex guards pointing their laser guns at them. The Rexes all gulped, and started shaking in fear, none of them deciding to come forward. Dr. T-Rex chuckled darkly, and ordered the two armored Rex guards to pick a volunteer by force. The two armored Rex guards then grabbed hold a poor young Rex soldier, who started thrashing and screaming like crazy, trying to escape.

"There is no escape, fool. This is what you were assigned to become, and a good soldier always follows the master's order, no matter what." Dr. T-Rex replied coldly, with his sadistic grin growing bigger. "So, stop with your crying."

"No, please I don't wanna become a monster!" The poor yellow Rex screamed, as he sobbed. "Please let me go!"

Dr. T-Rex only ignored the poor Rexes pleas to be released, and had the two armored Rexes threw him onto the platform, where the poor yellow Rex saw a strange dark purple crystal above him pulsating with dark magic. The poor yellow curled up into a ball, and sobbed even more, as the dark gem powered-up, and shot him with powerful dark magic.

"Its starting." Dr. T-Rex said evilly, and watched the Rex transform. "We'll see if this experiment is a success."

The poor yellow Rex started screaming in imaginable pain and agony from the dark magic coursing through his body, and his eyes changed from black to a demonic red color, his skin color became a horrifying shade of black and purple, his wings then expanded and grew bigger and bigger, his fangs grew sharper, his right hand then transformed into a black crab-like claw, the spikes on his snout and tail grew sharper, and dark crystals started protruding from head, chest and tail. The newly transformed Rex stopped screamed, and let out a horrifying roar, bringing absolute terror into the now sobbing Rexes, even the two armored Rex guards.

"Perfect." Dr. T-Rex replied, and laughed. "Behold my fellow Rexes, the Dark Rex is born!"

Instead of being amazed by the transformation, the Rexes were beyond terrified from seeing their poor companion being turned into a monster. They all knew that the experiment causes both extreme pain and aggression, and the dark magic also enhances the hatred to strengthen the effects, making the creature become more like a blood thirsty beast.

"So, who's next?" Dr. T-Rex asked, but saw the Rexes quivering in fear and sobbing. "Well, I guess I will just need to blast you all then." He said, and pushed a red button on a remote control.

Just then, the dark gem powered-up once again, and shot all of the Rex soldiers, even the two armored ones, transforming them all into hideous blood thirsty beasts. Dr. T-Rex simply smiled in a rather cruel and sadistic manner at his accomplishment, and started laughing evilly. He suddenly then heard an alarm blaring, and turned towards the monitors to see Yoshi and Yoshi Kid entering the facility.

"So, those fools killed poor Sabertor, huh? Well, they will be no match against my Dark Rexes." Dr. T-Rex said, and cackled. "Dark Rexes, you must avenge Sabertor, and kill those two for our great master!"

The Dark Rexes roared evilly, and got into battle position, ready to kill Yoshi and Yoshi Kid when they enter the room. Dr. T-Rex then unlocked the door, and pulled out a small dagger, just in case things don't end well.

"Here they come now." Dr. T-Rex said.

Yoshi and Yoshi Kid then entered the room, and saw a whole group of mutated dark colored Rexes standing in front of them, and roared evilly. The Dark Rexes roared again, and charged at two, and start shooting dark energy blasts at them.

"We just walked into a horror movie, daddy!" Yoshi Kid screamed, and kicked away three Dark Rexes.

"Be careful, son!" Yoshi shouted, and wrapped his tongue around a couple of Dark Rexes, and sent them flying. "Yoshi will protect you!"

The Dark Rexes roared, and shot the two with their dark breath, but Yoshi and Yoshi Kid recovered, took out two Fire Flowers, and shot a barrage of fireballs at the Dark Rexes, pushing them back. Three of the Dark Rexes then raised their crab-like claws into the air, and shot a powerful beam of dark magic at Yoshi, but he blocked it by using a magical shield.

"You can't keep this up forever!" Dr. T-Rex said, as he cackled. "They'll overwhelm you two eventually!"

The Dark Rexes roared, and continued shooting their dark magic at the two adorable dinosaur heroes, but Yoshi Kid used an Ice Flower, and froze several of them solid in ice, preventing them from escape. Yoshi then pulled out an item known as a Thunder Rage, and the remaining Dark Rexes were each struck by a blot of lightning, damaging them. Yoshi Kid then noticed a dark crystal above them pulsating with dark magic, and wondered if that could be the source of their transformation.

"Keep fighting, son!" Yoshi said, and giggled. "Yoshi knows they can't stop us!"

"Daddy, look!" Yoshi Kid shouted, and pointed to the dark crystal. "That must be what turned the Rexes into these monsters. We've got to destroy it now!"

Yoshi nodded, and started fighting his through the Dark Rexes, as he neared the dark crystal determined to destroy it. Yoshi used his cute long tongue to smack the charging Dark Rexes away, and jumped onto the platform, with the dark crystal above him.

"No! You don't know what will happen if you destroy it!" Dr. T-Rex shouted angrily.

"Yoshi knows it will free these poor Rexes from your control, you big meanie!" Yoshi said, and grabbed the dark crystal with his tongue.

Yoshi pulled the dark crystal down to the ground, and started kicking it several times, as the crystal started to crack from the damage. Yoshi then jumped into the air, and crushed the dark crystal with his signature Yoshi Bomb attack, creating a massive explosion. Suddenly, the Dark Rexes transformed back into normal Rexes, and sighed in relief, happy their horrifying ordeal is finally over. Yoshi then turned his attention towards Dr. T-Rex, and charged at him.

"You think you can stop me?! I'll kill you for ruining our master's plan!" Dr. T-Rex roared, as he charged with his dagger. "Now you die!"

Yoshi dodged the dagger, and kicked Dr. T-Rex in the chest, sending him flying into the big red self destruct button, activating the self destruct mode.

"You activated the self destruct mode!" Dr. T-Rex roared. "This base will go up in flames in sixty seconds!"

"Yoshi have enough time to save the Rexes, and get out of here." Yoshi said, and ran back to his son and the Rexes. "We need to get out of here now!"

The Rexes all looked at Yoshi, and nodded, deciding to abandon their loyalty to their master and escape. The Rexes then followed Yoshi and Yoshi Kid out of the room, while Dr. T-Rex stayed behind, deciding to accept death rather than failing his master. Yoshi Kid then tossed an exploding Yoshi Egg at the exit, and destroys the door, allowing them all to make outside. When they all managed to get out of the facility, the facility suddenly exploded, and killing Dr. T-Rex in the process.

"We made it, daddy." Yoshi Kid said, as he panted heavily.

"We sure did, son." Yoshi replied, and giggled. "We also saved those poor Rexes."

Yoshi and Yoshi Kid then turned their attention towards the Rexes, and saw all of the Rexes smiling at them lovingly. The same yellow Rex then walked towards Yoshi, and gave him a big hug, as he purred cutely.

"Thank you, Yoshi." The yellow Rex said happily. "You're our hero."

"Aw, you're welcome." Yoshi replied, and hugged him back. "Let's head home, son."

"Yeah. I can't wait to see mom and my friends again, daddy." Yoshi Kid said happily.

Yoshi, Yoshi Kid and the Rexes then begin their journey down the mountain, and head back home to get some much needed rest, unaware that their recent events have angered someone.

Meanwhile, at the dark villain's fortress, the dark villain, the Dino Riders and the dark villain's three remaining elite generals were watching Yoshi, Yoshi Kid and a group of traitorous Rexes all heading towards Yoshi's Village through the Pool of Visions. The dark villain growled angrily, and slammed his staff into the ground, sending his minions flying.

"Those miserable little reptiles! They have ruined my plans to create new super soldiers, and killed Sabertor and Dr. T-Rex!" The dark roared, and shot black colored fire from his mouth in anger. "Must I deal with him myself?!"

"That won't be necessary, my master." One of the elite generals said, and bowed. "Send me and the two to deal with him once and for all. I promise you we shall not fail you."

"No, you three will get your chance soon enough." The dark villain said, as he cackled. "Right now, I'm going to show Yoshi the true meaning terror and power. The time to reveal myself has finally come!" He said, and removed his hood.

When the dark villain removed his hood, the Dino Riders and the three unseen elite generals felt the massive amount of power within him, and a sudden strong gust of wind started blowing throughout the entire building, and purple lightning striking the ground around their master, as he laughed evilly and began to change, feeling his power increasing at a rapid rate to terrifying levels. They then saw their master transform into a giant demoic dragon-like monster, and fly through a skylight, and into the stormy environment, still feeling his dark power and hatred growing stronger.

"Did you guys all feel that surge of power?" Lulu asked in shock.

The five all nodded in agreement, and sat down in chairs, as they all panted heavily from the pure terror, hatred and massive power they all felt coming from their master. They all knew this was without a doubt going to possibly be Yoshi's last fight ever, and he was going to see the face of pure evil. The Rexes then all curled up into balls, and sobbed heavily, also feeling the terrifying power. Duke then got up, and smiled evilly, as he walked towards the Pool of Visions.

"Your time is finally up, Yoshi." Duke said, and looked through the Pool of Visions. "Your life and this world will soon come to an end!"

* * *

**That's ends another exciting and epic chapter, where Yoshi and Yoshi Kid foiled the dark villain's evil plans to create a stronger army. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I did. Please leave a review to let me know what you all think of the story, and let me know if you enjoyed this chapter. In the next chapter, we'll finally find out about the mysterious dark villain, and we'll see if Yoshi can defeat this new foe. I hope you all enjoy my story, and I'll see you again in the next exciting chapter. :)**

**Please read and review. Bye-bye!**


	10. We Meet At Last

**Hey guys, I'm back once again. I know this is the moment all you guys have been waiting for... the main antagonist's identity will be revealed in this chapter, and Yoshi will encounter the face of sheer evil. And how powerful could this antagonist be? Well, we're about to find that out, and now I bring you guys the tenth chapter. I hope you guys enjoy the exciting and epic tenth chapter. :)**

* * *

**Ch. 10: We Meet At Last**

Yoshi, Yoshi Kid and the Rex refugees freed from the sadistic Dr. T-Rex's facility in the mountains, and were on their way home to lovely Yoshi's Village. Yoshi quickly realized that the Rexes were completely innocent and were forced into becoming experiments for the mad doctor, so he decided to allow the Rexes to live in the village the Yoshis and Shy Guys.

"Man, I'm so excited to return home, and see my mommy and friends again." Yoshi Kid said, smiling. "The guys are gonna love to hear the adventure we've been on, daddy." He said to his dad.

"Yoshi is too, son. Yoshi can't wait to see Birdo again." Yoshi said, as he giggled cutely. "We're almost home now, and we've got some new friends with us now." He said, turning his attention to the now smiling Rexes.

"We cannot thank you both enough for your kindness. You guys are the greatest." The yellow Rex replied, and hugged Yoshi and Yoshi Kid lovingly, which they hugged him back.

"Aw, we're glad you guys are with us as well." Yoshi Kid said, and licked the yellow Rex lovingly. "And you're so adorable."

"Aw... Gosh." The yellow Rex replied, blushing cutely.

When Yoshi, Yoshi Kid and the Rexes arrived at the gates of Yoshi's Village, the once beautiful sunny sky suddenly became dark and stormy, and air became bitterly cold, making them shiver from the bitter cold. They could feel this cold, evil hatred around them, and the Rexes started sobbing, knowing who was coming for them. They then saw the dark skies explode with purple lightning and the wind starting to pick up, causing some of the trees to be uprooted, and fall to the ground.

"This is some crazy storm we got here!" Yoshi Kid shouted.

All of a sudden, purple lightning start striking the ground around Yoshi, preventing Yoshi Kid and the Rexes from getting to him. Yoshi started to get scared, and felt the evil and hatred growing stronger and stronger, and screamed as he was struck by a purple lightning bolt, vanishing in thin air. Yoshi Kid and the Rexes gasped in horror at what they saw, and saw only a small smoldering crater remained where Yoshi stood.

"Daddy!" Yoshi Kid screamed, sobbing heavily. "Please come back, daddy!"

Meanwhile, in a mysterious dark dimension, Yoshi was seen laying unconscious on the floor of an arena, and opened his eyes. He looked around at his surroundings, and saw he was in some strange crystal-like world, and saw these massive stone dragon statues around the arena, and four mines on the corners of the arena, and could even see some strange buildings around the arena, with some small purple tornadoes spinning around the buildings. Yoshi then looked up at the sky, and saw it was nearly pitch black, and could see the same type of purple lightning lighting up the sky, as well as a massive swirling black hole-like vortex in the distance.

"What happened?" Yoshi said to himself, and rubbed his head. "Where is Yoshi at?"

"Why you're residing in my dark dimension, Yoshi." A demonic voice said behind the adorable dinosaur.

Yoshi gulped, and turned around to see a dark hooded figure with glowing yellow eyes. He felt the evil coming from the figure, and jumped back as he panted heavily.

"Who are you?" Yoshi asked, panting. "Are you the one who had the Dino Riders attack Yoshi's home?"

The dark villain chuckled darkly, and smirked evilly before responding. "My name isn't important, and you won't be alive long enough for me to tell you, Yoshi. I can tell you this much, I did order the Dino Riders to attack your miserable island, and I ordered my operatives to hunt you down and kill you! I must say you've gone from becoming an annoying nuisance to a serious threat to me and my plans. You defeated the Dino Riders, ruined my attempts to create a more powerful army, killed three of my powerful operatives, and caused several of my troops to end up betraying me. I must say that I am beyond the point of furious, and I think its time you see how terrifying I am!" He said, and cackled evilly, as a dark aura surrounded his body.

"Yoshi won't let you destroy his home, and Yoshi will stop you!" Yoshi said, as he got into battle position. "Bring it on, you fiend!"

"With pleasure." The dark replied darkly, extending his gloved hands.

The dark villain shot several dark magical orbs at Yoshi, but Yoshi dodged every single of them with no effort whatsoever. The dark villain growled angrily, and conjured up a round shuriken boomerang, and launched it at Yoshi, but Yoshi leaped into the air, avoiding it. The shuriken boomerang then flew back, and Yoshi avoided it once more, and it disappeared when the dark villain caught it.

"Is that the best you got?" Yoshi asked, giggling. "You can't hurt Yoshi!"

The dark villain flew into the air and manifests a large dragon-like head, which floats beneath him, and spits out a powerful laser blast from it's mouth at Yoshi, hitting him, and sending him flying into one of the dragon statues. He then shot a barrage of dark energy blasts at Yoshi, but Yoshi recovers form the attack, and dodged the attacks, just in the nick of time. The dark villain then finished by shooting a powerful energy blast at Yoshi, but the attack misses, and hits a dragon statue, destroying it.

"That was a little too close." Yoshi said, as he panted heavily. "Yoshi needs to be more careful."

"Careful? You'll be a rotting corpse in mere minutes!" The dark villain remarked, and laughed evilly.

The dark villain then conjured up several duplicates, and sent them towards Yoshi, but Yoshi laid several Yoshi Eggs, and threw them at the duplicates, exploding on impact. He then charges at Yoshi, and attacks him with his dark lightning attack, making Yoshi scream in terrible.

"Keep screaming, Yoshi!" The dark villain shouted, and gave him another lethal dose of dark lightning. "You should be honored, Yoshi. Very few have survived this long against me, and you should be grateful."

Yoshi screamed, and panted heavily, as the lightning struck his body, feeling weaker and weaker by the second. Yoshi closed his eyes, and starting crying a little bit, as he screamed in even more agonizing pain. All of a sudden, Yoshi felt something snap inside his body, and his wounds and injures were magically healed, and a beautifully colored rainbow aura.

"What is the meaning of this?!" The dark villain roared, and gave Yoshi another dose of deadly dark lightning, but it had no effect on Yoshi.

Yoshi felt a beautiful pair of angel-like wings emerge from his back, and his eyes became golden in color, as he felt his strength increasing at a rapid rate, and felt something else forming inside of him, ready for him to release it, and transformed into his powerful Super Dragon form. Yoshi giggled, and broke free from the lightning holding him, and flew to the edge of the arena. He then opened up his mouth, and shot a massive fireball at the dark villain, hitting him, and giving him damage.

"Yoshi got you!" Yoshi said, and unleashed a powerful stream of fire.

The dark villain groaned in pain, and was hit by the fire breath, and retaliated by shooting a barrage of dark orbs at Yoshi, but the attack had no effect on him. Yoshi giggled, and flew towards the dark villain, and headbutted him, sending him flying into a dargon statue, causing the head to break off and fall on his head. The dark villain recovered from the damage he's taken, and shot his fire breath at Yoshi, but Yoshi dodged the attack, and kicked him in the chest.

"You won't stop me from achieving my ambitions for power!" The dark villain shouted, and clenches his chest. "I will tear your heart out, and end all life!"

"Yoshi won't allow you to harm his family, friends and all the people Yoshi cares about!" Yoshi shouted, and blasted the dark villain with his fire breath. "From now on, Yoshi will use his power and love in his heart to fight for the things that really matter, like protecting Yoshi's family, friends and home! All the people that matter to Yoshi!"

"Your sentimentally robs you of any true ambition!" The dark villain roared, and punched Yoshi in the chest, sending him flying.

Yoshi recovered from the attack, and flew towards the dark villain, as he shouted. "Oh yeah? You wanna talk ambition! Is this how your ambition works? Do you have to destroy everything just to get what you want, huh? If this is how you're using your powers, then Yoshi is gonna stop you, once and for all!"

"Then, you'll need more than empty words and false pretenses!" The dark villain roared, and smacked Yoshi with his tail.

Yoshi then grabbed hold of the dark villain's tail, and started spinning him around, like how Mario did to Bowser years ago. He then tossed the dark villain into the air, and he landed onto a mine, exploding on impact. The dark villain fall to the ground, and groaned in pain, seemingly defeated.

"Yoshi knew he could be beat you, you evil monster!" Yoshi said, as he landed on the ground, and giggled.

Yoshi giggled even more, and started walking towards the dark villain, unaware of the utter terror he will soon experience. When Yoshi got closer, the dark villain's evil yellow eyes glowed bright, and he rose from the ground, and shot Yoshi with his laser blasts, pushing him back.

"You just won't give up, will you?" Yoshi asked, giggling even more. "Yoshi already beaten you!"

"Have you beaten me?!" The dark villain roared angrily, as his body was surrounded by a black aura. "You will now witness true terror and experience my ultimate power!"

The dark villain spread his wings wide, and they glowed in a beautiful rainbow aura, and unleashed a powerful energy shockwave, sending Yoshi flying into one of the buildings, and destroying the arena in the process. The dark villain then flew towards Yoshi, and laughed.

"I can't be defeated, Yoshi! Your pitiful attempts to resist me are futile." The dark villain replied. "Now accept your fate!"

Then, without warning, several dark purple snake-like tentacles made entirely out of dark magic emerged from the dark villain's sleeves, and started slithering towards Yoshi, ready to devour the helpless dinosaur. All of a sudden, Yoshi grabs hold of the snakes before they could kill him, and ripped them out of the dark villain, causing him extreme pain.

"What are you doing?!" The dark villain roared.

"Yoshi winning this battle!" Yoshi replied, and blasted him with a massive fireball, sending him flying.

Yoshi then flew into the stormy skies, and laid a massive flaming Yoshi Egg, and threw down towards the dark villain almost like a shooting star. The dark villain roared in pain, as the flaming Yoshi Egg hit him, and started burning away his hood and robes. The fiery Yoshi Egg then plummeted into the ground, and exploded in a massive fireball, destroying everything in its path.

"Yoshi did it." Yoshi said, panting heavily. "Yoshi defeated him."

After the flames died down, Yoshi landed on the ground, and see the dark villain on the ground defeated, with all his robes destroyed. He saw that the dark villain was an anthropomorphic dragon-like creature, with several features that appeared to be demonic. The dark villain was a dark purple and green colored muscular dragon with massive bat-like wings attached to his back, two curved horns razor sharp claws, metal spikes, wingblades and a large tailblade at the end of his tail. He also had several dark snake-like tentacles attached to his arms. Yoshi then walked started walking towards the dark villain, as he got up, and groaned.

"My robes have been destroyed, and you now see my true face!" The dark villain said, as he growled.

"That's right, fiend!" Yoshi replied, and glared at the evil villain. "Now, tell Yoshi who are you!"

The dark villain growled angrily, and smirked, realizing there's no point in keeping his identity a secret anymore, and said. "My name is Lord Dharak, and I'm an interdimensional demon. I'm the one who ordered the Dino Riders to attack Yoshi's Island, had those miserable Rexes transformed into more elite soldiers, and sent three of my strongest operatives to kill you!"

"And what is it that you want?" Yoshi asked.

"What is want is the end of all life and the total destruction of your world, but unfortunately I'm not strong enough to destroy this world yet!" Lord Dharak replied, and laughed. "I will be soon enough, and I'll soon have the key to destruction."

"The key to destruction? What's that?" Yoshi asked in a shocked down.

"It'll open the door to the end of the world." Lord Dharak replied. "Your battle is far from over, and my three remaining elite generals and the Dino Riders all want to settle the score with you, Yoshi. I must be on my way, but if my minions don't kill you, then we shall meet again."

"You're not going anywhere, fiend! Yoshi gonna finish you!" Yoshi said, and got ready to finish him off.

"Farewell, Yoshi! If you destroy my remaining minions, then we'll meet again." Lord Dharak replied, and snapped his fingers.

Yoshi then suddenly disappeared in a puff of black smoke, and was suddenly teleported back to Yoshi's Village, and he returned to normal. He looked around and saw Yoshi Kid, Birdo and the others all looking at him with concern. Yoshi Kid then leaped into his dad's arms, and hugged him tightly.

"Oh, daddy, what happened to you?" Yoshi Kid asked, as he sobbed.

"Yoshi is fine, son." Yoshi said, as he hugged him back, and petted him on the back. "Yoshi was teleported to a dark world, and Yoshi saw the one behind everything."

"Really? Who is behind this?" A White Shy Guy asked.

"An interdimensional demon that calls himself Lord Dharak." Yoshi replied. "He's more powerful and more evil than any villain Yoshi has ever seen."

Meanwhile, back at Lord Dharak's lair, the Dino Riders and the three elite generals saw Lord Dharak suddenly appear right in front of them, and two Rexes came back with some new robes for their master. Lord Dharak grabbed the robes, and put them on, and walked towards his minions.

"Master, what now?" Duke asked. "Yoshi now know who you are."

"Send me and my team, master." One of the elite generals said. "We're ready to end his life permanently."

"Be patient, my minions. You three will get your chance soon enough, and we shall continue with our plans to destroy all life." Lord Dharak replied, and looked down in the Pool of Visions. "I believe its time we take things to the next level, and have Yoshi fight someone he knows from his past." He said, and pulled back his hood only a little bit, so only his face was seen.

Lord Dharak then shot his dark magic into the Pool of Visions, and it glowed bright in a purple light. The Dino Riders and the three elite generals then saw an image of a familiar blue Yoshi, with a pair of shades covering his eyes appear in the pool.

"Boshi will be perfect enemy for Yoshi to face." Lord Dharak said, as he cackled. "And all he needs is a little motivation to join us."

* * *

**Wow, wow, I tell you what, wow! That was pretty intense, huh? Yoshi has defeated the true mastermind behind the invasion, and his identity has been revealed now... the evil and powerful Lord Dharak. Do you think Yoshi will be able to stop Lord Dharak's plans to end all life, and what does he have planned for poor Boshi? Please review to let me know what you guys think of this chapter and the story so far, and I'll see you all in the next chapter. :)**

**Please read and review. Bye-bye!**

**Also, since the dark villain's identity has been revealed, I will write down his personality, abilities, and what weapons he wields. If you know where I got the idea to create him from, props to you. :D**

**Lord Dharak: He's a powerful interdimensional demonic dragon-like creature, and the true mastermind behind everything. He's the Dino Rider's master, and wants nothing more than to end all life in the world, and won't let anyone stand in the way of his ambitions. He strives to acquire a mysterious artifact known only as the key to destruction. His personality is that he's exceptionally intelligent, extremely manipulative, sadistic, terrifying, and shows no fear towards anyone, because he's afraid of nothing. And he has no empathy, or compassion in his blackened heart. He wields a mysterious black scepter, and is a master of the dark arts. He possesses a vast arsenal of deadly and brutal magical attacks, powerful fire breath, flight, extreme durability, and super strength. He also possesses a special ability that allows him to turn a being pure evil, even one who possesses a pure heart.**

**Please let me know what you guys think of the main antagonist, and please don't forget to review.**


	11. Boshi's Broken Soul

**Hey guys, I'm back again. With the main antagonist's identity having been revealed, its time to bring in another adorable and cute character into the mix, Boshi! I know Boshi has only made one single appearance in the Mario series, and that was in Super Mario RPG. I do wish he would've have made more appearances, because he's growing on me like Yoshi does. Anyway, this chapter will focus on Boshi, and this one will possibly be the darkest chapter in the story. I hope you guys enjoy the eleventh chapter. :)**

* * *

**Ch. 11: Boshi's Broken Soul**

Boshi was seen laying down on his bed, reading a few comic books, and wearing his signature shades. He was already aware that Yoshi and Yoshi Kid had freed some Rexes from some lunatic doctor, and that Yoshi had battled the true mastermind behind the invasion and discovered his identity, but Boshi didn't seem to really care about this invasion, or the villains at all. He was still pretty much a loner and mainly kept to himself, but that didn't mean he hated Yoshi, or the other Yoshis at all. In fact, Yoshi had even reformed him, and tried to be his friend, but Boshi decided to remain a loner.

"Man, I knew that Yoshi was a hero, but he sure has gotten stronger." Boshi said to himself, and continued flipping through the pages of his comic book. "And those weakling Dino Riders got their butt kicked again by him."

Boshi then placed his comic book on his bed, and walked over to the dresser, and looked at himself in the mirror, as he sighed. He then removed his shades, revealing his adorable looking blue eyes, smiling a little bit. Boshi had never taken his precious shades and none of the others Yoshis had ever seen his eyes, not even Yoshi himself had ever seen Boshi without his shades. It was because he was slightly embarrassed by how adorable looking his eyes were, and he always wanted to put on that tough guy act, so he could be the fastest and meanest Yoshi on Yoshi's Island.

"One day, I'll beat you in a race, Yoshi." Boshi said, as he looked a picture of him and Yoshi racing at the famous Mushroom Derby races. "I'll show you that I'm the fastest Yoshi ever!" He shouted.

"Will you now?" A mysterious voice asked from behind him. "You're gonna be the one to beat Yoshi in a race, because all I see here is a pathetic and lonely idiot."

"Who said that?" Boshi shouted, as he turned around to see who was in his home. "No one talks to me like that! Show yourselves now!"

Just then, Boshi's blue eyes widened with fear when he saw Duke, Lulu and Rockman suddenly appear in the doorway, and step into Boshi's bedroom, as they laughed. Rockman then reached into his leather jacket, and pulled out a mace-like weapon, while Duke and Lulu walked towards Boshi, with evil grins on their faces.

"You're not some fast tough guy, you're nothing more than a stupid Yoshi with a thing for Yoshi Cookies." Duke said, chuckling. "Its truly pathetic, Boshi. You took over the island for some stupid cookies."

"Shut up!" Boshi shouted angrily, as he put his shades back on. "Get out of my house now!"

"You're in no position to make demands!" Duke said, and smirked evilly. "Besides, we've come here to get you, and bring you before our master."

"Why?" Boshi asked, glaring at Duke.

"So, you can join us, Boshi." Duke replied coldly. "You're coming with us whether you like it or not"

Boshi didn't say anything, and instead responded by kicked Duke in the snout, and slammed him against the wall. Rockman growled, and charged at Boshi, only to be punched in the face, sending him to the ground.

"You idiots aren't taking me anywhere! I won't let you!" Boshi said, growling angrily.

Duke smirked, and shot a couple fireballs from his mouth at Boshi, but Boshi dodged every single one, and got into battle position. Lulu then leaped into the air, landing right in front of Boshi, and did a couple punch and kick combos, pushing him back. Rockman then got up, and snuck up behind Boshi, with his mace-like weapon raised, ready to strike Boshi.

"You're no match for us!" Lulu said, and kicked Boshi in the face.

Boshi recovered, and got ready to attack again, when suddenly he felt someone tap him on the shoulder, and turned around to see Rockman glaring at him. Before Boshi had time to react, Rockman struck him in the head with his weapon, and punched him in the nose, sending him crashing into the floor unconscious. Duke and Lulu then pulled out some chains, and tied Boshi up, so he wouldn't be able to make any attempts at escaping their clutches.

"Excellent work, Rockman." Duke replied, smiling. "Now, let's bring him before the master."

Lulu and Rockman nodded in agreement, and grabbed Boshi's unconscious body, and teleported to Lord Dharak's fortress. Rockman then dragged Boshi's unconscious body through the halls, and tossed him into the dungeon, slamming the door. Boshi soon regained consciousness, and opened his eyes to see that he was no longer in his room, but inside some cold dungeon, and felt a sharp pain in his head. He quickly realized that he had been knocked unconscious by Rockman, and tossed in here to wait for their master.

"I've got to get outta here now!" Boshi said to himself, trying to wiggle out of the chains.

Just then, Boshi suddenly heard the door swing open, and saw Lord Dharak walking down the steps, with the Dino Riders following behind him. The four villains then reached the botton floor of the dungeon, and walked towards Boshi, with the evil Lord Dharak looking at Boshi with a wicked grin on his face.

"What're YOU lookin' at?" Boshi demanded in an angry tone.

"I want you to join us, Boshi." Lord Dharak replied, and rubbed Boshi's nose. "Such a powerful little Yoshi. I can sense the anger and hatred inside of you."

"I don't harm people." Boshi responded.

"You have no concept of the harm of which I am capable... if only because I really hate to waste a life, when it can be spent in servitude to me." Lord Dharak replied, as he cackled.

"I'll never join you, monster. I might be different from the other Yoshis, but I am not evil!" Boshi shouted. "I'll never join you! Do you hear me?!"

"You don't have a choice, but before you join us, I'm going to make your embrace into darkness an experience you will forget!" Lord Dharak said, and clawed Boshi on the chest, causing to blood to seep out of three angry slashes on his belly. "The deeper your pain and hatred, the more useful you are to me!"

"Stop it!" Boshi said, crying out in pain. "Let me go now!"

Lord Dharak only ignored poor Boshi's pleas to be released, and continued the merciless and sadistic torture, inflicting more deep and brutal wounds on Boshi's broken body. The Dino Riders pulled out their weapons, and started beating Boshi savagely and endless, breaking some of his bones and cracking his saddle, as Boshi screamed and cried in unimaginable pain and agony. Duke chuckled darkly, and shot several fireballs at Boshi, burning his face and body badly, while Lulu and Rockman beat him mercilessly with their weapons, as he started coughing up blood.

"You enjoying this, Boshi?" Lord Dharak asked in a dark tone, before slashing him across the face with his claws.

Boshi didn't say anything, and continued screaming and crying out in agony, begging for some to burst through the door and save him before they killed him, unaware that Lord Dharak had something far more sinister then death for him. He could screaming in pain, and felt tears pouring from his blue eyes, and falling to the floor, as he cried not just from the pain, but from deep sadness and despair.

"Looks like he's ready for the transformation." Duke said to Lord Dharak.

"No, not yet. Before we change him, I want to break his very soul." Lord Dharak replied, as the Dino Riders all smiled evilly. "Lulu, you may go first, and grab one of the items that represents who he is."

Lulu nodded, and forcibly ripped Boshi's sandals off his feet, and delivered several more brutal punches to the face and nose, before finishing with a hard kick to the stomach, as he cried even more. She then looked at Boshi's sandals, and smacked him in the face with them, as she laughed.

"These sandals are the most ugly things I've ever seen in my entire life." Lulu said, as she continued laughing. "You seriously like to stand out and be different, don't you? This isn't just pathetic, its downright sad is what it is. All of the other Yoshis on that island were those tacky boots to cover their ugly feet, and you have the nerve to wear an ugly pair of sandals to stand out amongst your race." She said, and crushed the sandals with her bare hands, before spitting in Boshi's face. "You're nothing more than a sad outcast looking for attention."

"Excellent work, Lulu. I'm impressed." Lord Dharak replied, turning to face Rockman. "Rockman, its your turn now." He said.

Rockman nodded, and sent his hand into Boshi's mouth, and pulled out Boshi's plastic fangs, and held them in his hands. He then started brutally punching Boshi in the face, and bashed him in the head with his mace-like weapon, enjoying Boshi's cries for help. He then started beating the poor defenseless light blue Yoshi with his own fangs, as he laughed.

"Fangs? What are you some kind of vampire?" Rockman said, smiling evilly. "Yoshis don't even have any teeth, and they use their tongues to eat their food, not some stupid fake teeth to eat fruit. You seriously think these vampire fangs make you look cool, or that you're some kind of gangster Yoshi? I would snap your weak neck just for wearing fake fangs, but I'm gonna break these on your ugly head!" Rockman shouted, and bashed the fake fangs into Boshi's head, shattering on impact.

"Excellent performance, Rockman." Lord Dharak replied, turning his attention to Duke now. "Duke, your turn."

Duke nodded, and grabbed hold of Boshi's spiked collar, tearing it off his neck, before punching Boshi several more times. He then opened his mouth, and burned Boshi with his fire breath, as Boshi screamed and cried in more in terrible pain from the serious and painful burns.

"A spiked collar? What are you some kind of stupid pet?" Duke said, as he cackled. "No other Yoshis even weaer collars, except for you. Is this another stupid attempt to prove that you're the fastest Yoshi on the island, or is it that you just want to be some pretend tough guy? Well, I think you're just a nobody who pretends to be something he's not! I should just burn to death, so I can watch Yoshi cry over the loss of someone whose nothing. You know what? You're gonna watch this stupid dog collar burn!" Duke said, incinerating the collar in front of Boshi.

"Most impressive, Duke." Lord Dharak said, as he slowly walked towards Boshi's beaten, burned and bruised body. "Now, for the final part."

Lord Dharak cackled evilly, and removed Boshi's beloved shades, revealing his sad looking blue eyes. He then cackled evilly, and slashed Boshi several times with his razor sharp claws, sending a deadly poison into his wounds, only enough to make him suffer even more.

"Boshi, these shades are your most prized possession in the whole world, aren't they? You've been hiding under these shades for so many years all because you were afraid that the Yoshis would laugh at you for having pretty looking eyes, and no one on the entire island has ever seen you without your shades. I don't know what's more pathetic you, or these worthless shades. You only standout amongst your race because you are truly nothing." Lord Dharak said, as he smirked evilly. "These glasses mean everything to you, and when I break them before your very eyes, I will have finally broken you." He said, breaking the glasses in half.

With Lord Dharak's final act of cruelty, he had not only broken poor Boshi, but also his soul as well. Boshi felt the tears flowing from his sad blue eyes increasing at a fast rate, and cried and sobbed endlessly because everything Lord Dharak and the Dino Riders said about him was true. All of the beatings and torture were horrible, but having to watch his most prized possession be destroyed by a monster was just too much for the poor light blue Yoshi, and all wanted now was the sweet and eternal embrace of death.

"I've finally broken him at last!" Lord Dharak said, laughing evilly.

"Just please kill me now, monster! You've finally broken me, and now all I want is the ever lasting peace of death." Boshi said, sobbing even more.

"Kill you? I won't be giving you the sweet release of death you so desperately want. I have something else planned for you." Lord Dharak replied, and shot him with his evil magic. "Entrust your heart to the darkness."

Boshi screamed in pain, and continued crying endlessly, as his entire body was encased inside some dark purple crystal, and felt all the injuries he had sustained healing, as well as his body also began to change as his skin color went for light blue to an ominous shade of black and blue, and dragon-like wings sprouted from his back, as he screamed in even more pain. He felt his saddle sprout some razor sharp spikes, claws and sharper toe claws forming on his hands and feet, as feet being covered by a pair of purple colored boots, and gained some razor sharp teeth. He then felt his blue eyes changed to a demonic shade of red, and felt the evil magic corrupt his heart and mind completely, placing him under the control of his new master. The crystal then shattered, and Boshi emerged from the shades reborn into a murderous and evil monster. Boshi growled, and bowed when he saw Lord Dharak and the Dino Riders standing in front of him.

"Master." Boshi replied in a demonic tone. "What is my mission, my master?"

"Your mission is to fight Yoshi to the death in a one on one battle, and you are to bring me his pelt!" Lord Dharak said, using his dark magic to open a portal to Yoshi's Island. "Yoshi will be no match for us, my pet."

"I will not fail, master." Boshi said, as he bowed in respect.

"And take a few of those Yoshis to the grave as well." Duke shouted to the newly transformed evil Yoshi.

Boshi only nodded, and flew into the portal, determined to kill Yoshi once and for all, and help his master end all life in the world, unaware that tears were falling from his red eyes.

* * *

**Oh, poor Boshi. :( Well, that was clearly the darkest chapter in the entire story, and I deeply regretted writing this chapter because of what Lord Dharak did to poor Boshi. I love Boshi a lot. I'm also glad to inform you all that there won't be anything like this again. I promise. You all must realize that Lord Dharak isn't just evil, he's beyond the point of pure evil, and for him to commit such a cruel act only shows that he's truly an irredeemable monster that must be stopped. Up next, is the epic battle between former rivals. Will Yoshi by able to save Boshi from this evil, or will Boshi destroy our adorable hero? Also, the story rating has been upgraded to 'T' now for obvious reasons. Please leave a review to let me know what you guys think of the chapter and story so far, and please no hateful flames, and I'll see you all in the next chapter. :)**

**Please read and review. Bye-bye!**


	12. Yoshi vs Boshi

**Hey guys, I'm back once again. I do feel deeply sorry for what that heartless monster did to poor Boshi, and like I said before, there will be nothing that dark again, ever! Anyway, you guys are about to see the epic battle between these two former rivals, and see if Yoshi can save Boshi from the darkness. I hope you guys enjoy this epic twelfth chapter. :)**

* * *

**Ch. 12: Yoshi vs. Boshi**

A dark swirling vortex suddenly appeared on the outskirts of peaceful Yoshi's Village, and Boshi emerged from the vortex, as it suddenly vanished once he arrived on the island. Boshi growled evilly, as he started looking around at his surroundings, and saw that the Yoshis and Shy Guys have completely rebuilt the destroyed portions of the village, and all the homes that were destroyed were rebuilt. He then cackled darkly, and started slowly making his way towards the village, ready to create a bloodbath and finally kill his rival once and for all.

"Now, to attract the attention of my weakling rival!" Boshi said, as black fire appeared on his hands. "The skies shall rain blood and this miserable city will burn!" He said evilly, feeling his new dark powers growing stronger.

Boshi laughed evilly, and shot several blasts of black fire at the buildings, destroying them instantly. He then flew into the air, and shot a barrage of black fireballs down onto the village, destroying several more buildings, and causing the frightened Yoshis and Shy Guys to runaway screaming in absolute terror from their attacker. Boshi then focused his dark magic into his hands, and created a swirling black orb of darkness, and shot it down towards the village.

"All one this island shall experience shear terror!" Boshi shouted evilly, seeing the black orb making impact. "You all are going to die now!" He screamed.

The black orb made impact with the ground, and created a massive explosion that engulfed almost the entire city, leaving behind nothing but total destruction. Luckily, the Yoshis and Shy Guys managed to escape the village in the nick of time, so there weren't any deaths, but just about the entire village lay in ruin from the destruction.

"That should've attracted Yoshi's attention, but just to make sure." Boshi said, flying to some of the few remaining buildings and homes.

Boshi got ready to destroy the buildings, but stopped when he saw the very same yellow Rex who ended up betraying his all powerful master, and smirked evilly, deciding to have a little fun before facing Yoshi. He then flew down to the ground, and grabbed the terrified Rex by the throat, and started choking him slowly, as he gasped for air.

"Please let me go!" The yellow Rex managed to choke out, as he cried. "Please, I don't want to die!"

"You're a worthless traitor who betrayed our master, and you shall pay for your betrayal with your life!" Boshi said, as he conjured up a dark orb, pointing it directly at the poor Rex's face. "And behold, I shall be a blight upon the land and everything I touch shall wither and die!"

Before Boshi could slay the Rex, he was suddenly grabbed a long tongue, and slammed into some boulders, saving the Rex's life. Boshi growled angrily, as he looked around for where the tongue came from, and saw his former rival and enemy, Yoshi standing before him, in his powerful Super Dragon form. He cackled evilly, and slowly started walking over to the adorable and cuddly hero.

"Yoshi, we meet once again." Boshi said, cackling even more. "You may defeated me at the Mushroom Derby, but now I shall kill you for the glory of my master!"

"Yoshi knows Boshi is not evil." Yoshi said, walking towards his former rival. "Yoshi also does care about Boshi."

"Oh, just stop it with the pathetic love junk, Yoshi." Boshi replied coldly. "The Boshi you once knew is dead and gone, and I have taken his place."

"Yoshi don't believe that one bit, Boshi." Yoshi said to Boshi. "Yoshi loves Boshi too much." He said, smiling.

Right after Yoshi admitted he loved him, Boshi felt all the anger and aggression suddenly fade away, and was replaced by love and happiness, feeling deeply touched inside that someone cared about him, causing some tears to appear in his red eyes. Boshi then started to smile a little bit, but the darkness suddenly retook control of Boshi's mind and body, sending him into a furious homicidal rage.

"Lies! All lies!" Boshi roared, destroying a home with his claws. "I won't listen to your lies anymore, Yoshi! You will die now!" He shouted, charging at his former rival, determined to kill him.

Yoshi sighed sadly, and flew up into the air to avoid Boshi's deadly strikes, knowing the only way to save him was to defeat him in battle. Yoshi then charged at Boshi, and smacked him with his tail, and blasting him in the back with his fire breath, giving him some damage, as he roared in pain. Yoshi then shot his long tongue out of his mouth, and wrapped it around Boshi's legs, dragging him out of the village, so they don't cause anymore damage to the village, or any innocent villagers get harmed in the battle.

"Let me go now, Yoshi!" Boshi roared, as tried to break free, but to no avail. "You're not cheating me out of my victory, you hear?" He screamed angrily.

Yoshi only ignored Boshi's angry screamed, and tossed the evil Yoshi into the ocean, as he landed on the beach. Boshi emerged from the water, and growled angrily, as he pulled off several starfishes attached to his body, groaning a little in pain. Boshi then walked back onto the beach, and shot his black fire breath at him, but Yoshi intercepted the attack with his fire breath, causing a powerful explosion, sending them both flying.

"Yoshi just as powerful as you, Boshi!" Yoshi shouted.

"You're not stronger than me, Yoshi! Lord Dharak has made me the most powerful Yoshi in the world, and I am superior to you in every way!" Boshi shouted, as he laughed. "I am the ultimate Yoshi!"

"Yoshi will save you, Boshi!" Yoshi said, as he shot him with a fireball. "Yoshi will save you from the darkness!"

"I don't need saving!" Boshi yelled, as he charged with his razor sharp claws.

Yoshi sighed, and blasted Boshi with a powerful stream of fire, sending him crashing into some trees. Yoshi then ran at fast speed, as he grabbed hold of Boshi by the tail, and started spinning him around, and threw him into the air, as he crashed into the ground, groaning in more pain. Boshi roared, as he grabbed a huge boulder, and threw it at Yoshi. Yoshi giggled, and destroyed the boulder with his fire breath.

"How dare you continue to live!" Boshi roared, as he flew into the air. "Let's take our fight into the skies!"

Yoshi smirked playfully, and flew into the air, as he chased after Boshi, and flew into the thick white clouds above the island. Yoshi laughed, and shot Boshi with a barrage of fireballs, and rammed him. Boshi recovered, and shot several blots of black lightning at the adorable hero, but Yoshi conjured up a magical shield, and reflected the lightning back at Boshi, hitting him.

"Enough of this childish play! This ends now!" Boshi roared, as his body was surrounded by a dark aura and felt his strength increasing. "Now you shall witness the true power of my infinite darkness, Yoshi!"

Boshi laughed evilly, and focused all of the dark energy into his hands, preparing to unleash his ultimate attack. Boshi then conjured up a massive navy blue orb that started growing bigger and bigger at an alarming rate, and purple lightning started striking the dark orb, as Yoshi flew a little bit back in fear. Boshi then smirked evilly, and shot the massive orb at Yoshi, as it flew towards the adorable hero at superfast speeds.

"Time for Yoshi to give it everything Yoshi's got!" Yoshi said, pulling out a magic wand, the same magic wand he received from playing as a wizard in Horror Land, and giggled. "Yoshi coming to save you, Boshi!" He said, giggling.

"For the last time, I don't need saving!" Boshi roared angrily. "Your life ends here and now!"

But just as the dark orb is about to finish the adorable hero off, Yoshi blasted the orb with his magic, and destroyed it. Yoshi then flew towards Boshi, and shot a barrage of fireballs at Boshi, hitting him, and severely damaging his dragon-like wings, and causing Boshi to fall out of the sky, screaming in terror. Yoshi smiled, and flew after him, ready to save his friend. Boshi tried to pullout of the deadly dive, but his wings were too damaged from Yoshi's fire breath, and he could see the ground below, knowing he'll die when he makes impact.

"Forgive me, master. I have failed you." Boshi said, closing his eyes.

"Yoshi said Yoshi was gonna save Boshi!" Yoshi shouted, as he flew towards him, blasting him with the light magic from his wand.

Boshi screamed in pain when he felt the light magic strike his body, and crashed into a tree, as he groaned. Yoshi then landed in front of the tree, and increased the power in his magic wand, sending more light magic into Boshi's body, and breaking Lord Dharak's control over him, along with stripping him of the corrupting dark magic. Boshi's skin and eye color returned to its normal color, the burned dragon-like wings disappeared, along with the spikes on his saddle and the black boots on his feet, and the claws on his fingers, while his toe claws returned to normal size, returning him to normal. Boshi felt the darkness finally leave his body, and fell out of the tree, landing in Yoshi's loving arms.

"Yoshi got you, Boshi." Yoshi said, gently putting him down.

Boshi then looked up a Yoshi, and suddenly remembered being captured by the Dino Riders, being beaten and tortured horribly, having his most prized possession destroyed, and finally being turned into a murderous killing machine by Lord Dharak after having his soul broken. Boshi felt an overwhelming amount of guilt and sadness over take him from what he has done to his home, and felt tears forming in his sad blue eyes, as he broke down in a weeping wreck, feeling completely broken and alone.

"Oh, Boshi..." Yoshi said, pulled his former rival into a much needed loving hug. "Yoshi here for you, Boshi." He said, gently petting him on the back.

"Thank you..." Boshi managed to choke out between sobs, before collapsing back into a weeping mess in Yoshi's loving arms.

Yoshi didn't say anything else, and only hugged poor Boshi even tighter, as he nuzzled him softly with his cute nose. Yoshi felt his heart break when he heard Boshi's cries, and kept tightening the loving embrace even more, feeling horrible for what his former rival had endured at the hands of a monster. He looked at Boshi one more time, and rubbed his spines gently, letting him know he would be there to help heal his broken soul with friendship, comfort, kindness, compassion, and most importantly... love.

* * *

**Poor Boshi. *hugs Boshi tightly* :( Well, that does it for this chapter, guys. Yoshi has freed Boshi from Lord Dharak's control, but the trauma from the torture and overwhelming guilt has all but shattered Boshi's soul, and now Yoshi will have to be there for him, and let him know that he loves and cares about him, and maybe a new friendship will be born. Please leave a review to let me know what you guys think of the chapter so far, and I'll see you all again in the next chapter. :)**

**Please read and review. Bye-bye!**


	13. Healing A Broken Soul

**Hey guys, I'm back again. Well, Yoshi has defeated Boshi, and freed him from the darkness returning him to normal. Anyway, this chapter will be mainly hurt/comfort and friendship based, so their will be a lot of affection and love in this chapter between both Yoshi and Boshi, and something rather interesting at the end. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the thirteenth chapter. :)**

* * *

**Ch. 13: Healing A Broken Soul**

Boshi was seen inside of his home, laying down on his bed, as he sobbed into his pillow. It was only a few day ago that he was kidnapped by the Dino Riders, belittled, tortured and abused by them and Lord Dharak, and turned into a murderous killing machine, and even though Yoshi had freed him from the darkness, he still felt broken and alone on the island. He was wearing an his signature shades, spiked collar, fake fangs, and sandals, which were only spares, but he didn't even feel happy wearing his treasured shades anymore for some reason, and removed them, revealing his sad blue eyes.

"I feel so helpless and alone." Boshi said to himself, before burying his face into the pillow. "I'm just a stupid lonely Yoshi."

Boshi cried even more into his pillow, feeling all the despair and sadness inside him growing stronger and stronger, as he sobbed. He felt a wide variety of emotions towards several different beings who had effected him recently, he felt anger and hatred towards Lord Dharak and the Dino Riders, but felt happiness and love towards Yoshi for some odd reason, but he believed it to be from saving him from the darkness, but each time he thought of his former rival, he just felt more love for the adorable hero.

"What is wrong with me?" Boshi said to himself, as he sniffled. "I shouldn't have these type of feelings for Yoshi. I don't hate him, but I can't believe that now I'm starting to love him, and see him in a whole different light now."

Boshi tried his best to make all these strange feelings disappear to no avail, and broke down crying, as he laid down on the rug. The whole terrifying ordeal he experience with Lord Dharak has shattered his soul completely, and left him completely helpless and alone, along with everything his attackers had said about him was all true, and it made him a complete waste of a Yoshi. He felt like his entire existence was nothing but pointless and felt that death would be his way out to peace.

"All I want to do is die now! I'm better off dead anyway." Boshi said, in between sobs.

Meanwhile, outside of Boshi's house, Yoshi was seen walking towards his former rival's home, ready to show him an unlimited amount of love and affection. Yoshi knew that the horrors Boshi has suffered at Lord Dharak's hands had completely changed him, and he became more withdrawn and depressed as each day passed, making him worry that his former rival might commit suicide. The very idea of suicide completely horrified Yoshi, because it would break his very heart if any of his brethren took their own lives. He soon arrived at Boshi's home, and started knocking on the door, but there was no response.

"Boshi, are you in there? Its Yoshi." Yoshi said, continuing to knock on the door, but no one came to answer it. "Please open the door, Boshi. Yoshi really worried about you." He said, but still no response.

Yoshi's concern grew more intense, and he started pounding franticly on the door, but no one still came. Yoshi panics, and kicks the door down with his foot, and runs into the house at fast speeds, hoping that his worst fear hadn't been realized. He could hear the sounds whimpering and cries coming from a bedroom, and arrived at the room to see Boshi sobbing heavily into the rug, causing Yoshi's heart to break.

"Boshi?" Yoshi said in a concerned tone, as he walked into the bedroom, and towards Boshi.

"Yoshi, please go away. I'm too depressed to play with you." Boshi said, as he cried even more. "Please just leave me to die helpless and alone."

"Yoshi not here to play, and Yoshi is here to love on you some." Yoshi said, as he laid down beside Yoshi, cuddling beside him.

"Yoshi, I don't deserve your love and kindness." Boshi said in a sad tone. "After all, I'm nothing but an outcast whose better off dead."

"Boshi, you've got so much to live for!" Yoshi screamed, pulling Boshi into a bone crushing hug. "Boshi is not some outcast, or freak! Boshi is the most amazing, fast, cuddly, and lovable Yoshi on Yoshi's Island!" Yoshi screamed, hugging the light blue Yoshi even tighter.

"Oh yeah? Yoshi, I completely standout amongst our entire race, and put on some stupid tough guy, just so I can be cool looking. You've already seen how that's worked out for me by having all the Yoshis just ignore me and see me as just a bully, along with scaring them all away with my temper! Yoshi, when I won in the Mushroom Derby race, I conquered the whole island, banned the Yoshis from racing in the derby, made them into my personal slaves, and just raced someone who would give me Yoshi Cookies. When you and Mario beat me in the race, the other Yoshis wanted you to become their leader, but just kindly declined their offer to become leader, and that races should be free to everyone to participate in, not controlled by a leader. You even helped change me, but I still remained the stupid tough guy. Face it, I'm better off dead." Boshi said, as he sighed sadly.

"Boshi, that's all wrong, and you got more to live for than you know." Yoshi said, places his hand on Boshi's chest. "When Yoshi first met Boshi, Yoshi knew that Boshi wasn't an evil Yoshi, only misguided, and Yoshi helped your realized you weren't evil. Boshi, you're an adorable, kindhearted, loving, smart, heroic, and cool Yoshi. Yoshi also loves and cares about you so much, and when you broke down in Yoshi's arms, Yoshi promised that Yoshi would be there for you. Why do think Yoshi is here for you, Boshi? The reason is that Yoshi loves Boshi with all his heart and soul, and Yoshi knows that your pain won't go away overnight, and plans to stay with you always, no matter what. Yoshi loves Boshi, and Yoshi will make sure that Boshi is never alone. Yoshi promises." Yoshi said, kissing Boshi's cute nose.

Boshi's mouth hung wide open, as he was completely and utterly speechless from what Yoshi had said to him, and those meaningful and beautiful worlds resonated in his heart, and felt happy, as he smiled lovingly at Yoshi.

"Do you really mean all that, Yoshi?" Boshi asked, hugging him lovingly.

"Yoshi meant every word, Boshi. Boshi don't need shades to make him cool, Boshi is cool and beautiful the way he is." Yoshi said, licking his cute face.

Boshi soon bursts into joyful tears, and enveloped Yoshi into a bone crushing loving hug, and the two Yoshis snuggled each other cutely, as they rolled around on the rug. Boshi felt the happiness in his heart explode, and hugged Yoshi even tighter, as he kissed him on the cheek, making him giggle.

"Thank you, Yoshi." Boshi said, as he cried. "I'm lucky to have you as a friend."

"Yoshi lucky to have Boshi as a friend." Yoshi said, giggling cutely. "Yoshi loves you, Boshi."

"I love you too, Yoshi." Boshi replied, and smiled. "Yoshi, I'm gonna join you in your mission to defeat Lord Dharak and the Dino Riders."

"Oh, Boshi, you don't need to do that." Yoshi said, and hugged him even more. "Yoshi don't want you getting hurt."

"I know as long as you're with me, I'll be safe. Plus, I want to return the favor, and we battle this evil villains together." Boshi said, as hugged him even more as well. "And I won't take no for an answer, Yoshi."

"Aw, Boshi. Yoshi will keep you safe, and we'll make a great heroic duo." Yoshi said, licking him lovingly, as he giggled.

"Aw, you." Boshi replied, giggling cutely.

Yoshi and Boshi both kissed each other on the cheeks, and snuggled even more to each other, as they giggled cutely. Boshi smiled, and snuggled more into Yoshi's cute chest, feeling that his soul was now beginning to heal, and he had a new outlook on life now thanks to his new best friend. Yoshi then noticed Boshi's shades, and handed them back Boshi, but Boshi simply gave them back to him.

"Boshi, don't you want your shades back?" Yoshi asked his friend.

"No, I don't need them anymore. I don't need to hide who I am anymore, and its time I let the island see my eyes." Boshi replied. "I'm not going to keep my eyes hidden anymore. And you can keep them now, Yoshi." He said, giving his beloved shades to Yoshi.

Meanwhile, at Lord Dharak's fortress, Lord Dharak and the Dino Riders were watching Yoshi and Boshi's adorable expression of friendship and love through the Pool of Visions, much to their overall disgust.

"Ugh, I hate this stupid friendship nonsense!" Duke said in a disgusted tone.

"I just wanna shot those two in the head right now!" Rockman said, as he growled. "They need to die now!"

"I couldn't agree me, so its time they face the wrath of my Elemental Trio." Lord Dharak said, signaling his three remaining generals to come forward. "Come forth my generals."

The four villains then turned around to see three evil looking Yoshis emerging from the shadows. The first evil Yoshi came out of the shadows, and was a female red Yoshi that had glowing red eyes and had long, beautiful and thick red hair than came down to her tail. The evil red Yoshi was wearing a beautiful red colored dress, covered with several elegant fiery designs, and was wearing a beautiful golden tiara on her head, along with a big red bow in her hair. Her name is Flare, the fire elemental Yoshi. The second evil Yoshi emerges from the shadows, and was a male blue Yoshi that had glowing blue eyes and had short shiny blue hair on his head. The evil blue Yoshi was wearing black pants, and a black and blue colored sweater vest, with a big blue cape. His name is Sickle, the ice elemental Yoshi. The third evil Yoshi then emerged from the shadows, and was a male yellow Yoshi than had yellow eyes, and has a golden lightning bolt helmet. The evil yellow Yoshi was wearing a suit of seasoned battle armor that had seen its fair share of bloody battles, and has the symbol of a lightning bolt on his chest place. His name is Voltage, the leader and electric elemental Yoshi. They're the Elemental Trio, a group of blood thirsty Yoshis who enjoy killing and destruction.

"Master." The Elemental Trio said in unison said, bowing in respect to their master.

"Rise, my generals. I have a special task for you three." Lord Dharak said, pointing to the Pool of Visions.

Voltage, Flare and Sickle looked into the Pool of Visions, and saw Yoshi and Boshi cuddling together lovingly. They looked at Lord Dharak, and smirked evilly, knowing their next assignment was to murder both Yoshi and Boshi, and prevent further interference from the forces of good.

"Master, you certainly do know how pick out absolutely hideous and ugly enemies." Flare said, as she put on some lipstick. "A beautiful villainess like me hates those who are ugly and are so out of style, and their attire is so two hundred years ago."

"I have to agree with Flare on this, master." Sickle replied, sniffing a red rose. "These two dinosaurs are so uncivilized and give gentleman like me a bad name."

"That's why I've summoned you three to kill them, and kill that whinny brat of theirs as well." Lord Dharak said, using his dark magic to open a portal to Yoshi's Island. "And once they're dead, do fetch the key of destruction for me."

"It will be done, my master!" Voltage said coldly. "The skies will rain blood, and the Yoshis will bow before their new master. I'll make sure these three don't interfere with your plans anymore."

"I know you won't, Voltage." Lord Dharak replied. "Now, its time for Yoshi to experience the true meaning of fear! You three are superior to Sabertor, and your powers will overwhelm and destroy them. Now go, my generals!" He shouted, pointing to the portal.

Voltage, Sickle and Flare bowed, and nodded, as they entered the portal, ready to end this fight once and for all, and show Yoshi that they're on an entirely new level and that they will be the ones who kill him.

"You've just dug your own grave now, Yoshi." Voltage said, growling evilly.

* * *

**Well, that's ends this adorable and fluffy chapter, where Yoshi has managed to begin healing Boshi's broken soul, Yoshi and Boshi have became heartfelt friends, Boshi joins Yoshi in his mission to defeat Lord Dharak, and we finally get to see Lord Dharak's mysterious three elite generals now known only as the fearsome Elemental Trio. Yoshi, Boshi and Yoshi Kid will encounter these new enemies in the next chapter. Please leave a review to let me know what you guys think of the story so far, and what you guys think of the villains so far. And I'll see you all in the next chapter. :)**

**And now, its time for you guys to get a feel of who the Elemental Trio are, and get a good feel about them. I will now write down their personalities, abilities, and what weapons they will wield. If you guys know where I got the idea to create them from, props to you. :D**

**Voltage: He's an artificial yellow Yoshi that was created by Lord Dharak to serve as a general to his army, and act as a personal assassin. He acts as the leader of the Elemental Trio, and is the strongest member of the trio. He is completely and utterly devoted to serving his master, and has a powerful bloodlust. His personality is that he acts exactly like a sadistic military general whose intelligent, strategic, cunning, and views anyone who opposes his master as a threat, and will extinguish the threat. He wields a large scythe that's able to cut through the strongest metals, and can shoot powerful blots of lightning. He also has the ability to control and manipulate lightning, and can launch powerful orbs of lightning that are fatal. When his health is low, he can transform into a terrifying monstrous creature that gives him super strength, and his electrical attacks become twice as strong, which can also absorb energy to become stronger. **

**Sickle: He's an artificial blue Yoshi that was created by Lord Dharak to serve as a general to his army. He acts as the second in command of the Elemental Trio, and is very defensive in battle. His personality is that he's a completely polite and civilized Yoshi who hates anyone that he views as uncivilized, or trashy, and speaks in a polite tone when he speaks. He does get irritated by Flare's obsession with vanity and beauty, and with Voltage's military style personality, but he still gets along with his teammates. He's always seen sniffing on a beautiful red rose, and wields a powerful battle axe made entirely out of ice, and can control and manipulate both ice and water. He can also conjure up powerful blizzards, and freeze enemies to death in just seconds. **

**Flare: She's an artificial red Yoshi that was created by Lord Dharak to serve as general to his army. She acts as the sadistic killing machine and beauty obsessed lunatic of the Elemental Trio. Her personality is that she's obsessed with vanity and beauty, and views herself as the most beautiful being in the whole universe, and views anyone whose hideous, or unfashionable as worthless, and kills them in cold blood, regardless of them being heroes, or innocent creatures. She also becomes frighteningly furious when her red hair is damaged in battle. She wields a powerful fire blade capable of incinerating everything it touches, and can control and manipulate fire and lava. She can also create miniature volcanoes, and can summon fire tornados.**

**Please read and review. Bye-bye!**


	14. The Elemental Trio Part I

**Hey guys, I'm back once again. Aw, the adorable factor of the last chapter with Yoshi and Boshi becoming heartfelt friends brought tears to my eyes, just because I've always pictured them becoming friends and thought they would make a great team. Also, Lord Dharak's remaining three general have been revealed, and these three villains are certainly going to be rather tough for the heroic trio. Will Yoshi, Boshi and Yoshi be able to defeat the Elemental Trio? Well, we're about to find that out in part one of this two-parter chapter. I hope you all enjoy the fourteenth chapter. Oh, Voltage, Flare and Sickle are based off Team Rocket from the Pokémon series. :)**

* * *

**Ch. 14: The Elemental Trio Part I**

A dark swirling vortex suddenly appeared within the nearby forest close to Yoshi's house, and emerged three evil looking Yoshis. The Elemental Trio looked around at their surroundings, and saw they were standing in a beautiful grassy field, with several big fruit trees around them. Sickle walked around the area, picked up a couple of the flowers, and sniffed them before crushing them. He then took out the same red rose he always carries in his sweater vest, and sniffled it a little bit, as he chuckled.

"You know, its quite a shame that this island will soon be destroyed, because it really does have quite beautiful landscapes and flowers." Sickle said, as he continued sniffing his rose. "However, when Lord Dharak finally ends all life on this world, then I'll be able to begin some much needed redecorating on this soon to be dead world."

"Honestly, you think everything in the universe needs a little of your decorative touch, Sickle." Flare remarked, rolling her eyes, as she conjured up her deadly fire blade. "Personally, there are only two things that matter to me and they are beauty and bloodshed." She said, incinerating the trees around them in one single slash.

"Flare, you must realize that my decorative and evil touch matters more that mere bloodshed." Sickle replied coldly, conjuring his battle axe, and using it to freeze the entire forest solid in ice. "How do you like my decorative touch?" He asked his fiery female teammate, while chuckling.

"Not good enough for my tastes, icy reptile!" Flare shouted, using her fire blade to incinerate the forest, and cackled. "Burn, Baby, Burn! Burn it all the ground!" She screamed in a sadistic tone! "Burn brighter than the son my beautiful flames!"

Voltage simply growled at his teammates annoying habits, and looked at around the charred remains of the forest to see a house, and smirked evilly, knowing that house belonged to Yoshi. He then grabbed his two teammates by their clothes, and started dragging them both of the forest, much to their protest.

"Hey, you don't have to treat us like babies, Voltage!" Flare said in an angry tone, as she growled. "We understand our mission is to kill Yoshi and his two miserable companions."

"Then act like generals instead of homicidal idiots , you two." Voltage replied, as they arrived at the house. "You two can go on your homicidal rampages after we slay Yoshi. Right now, our mission is our top priority, and it shall succeed. I will make sure that it does."

The three evil Yoshis arrived at Yoshi's house, and Flare looked at Yoshi's green mailbox, and sliced it in half with her flame sword, causing the Yoshis that were walking on the streets to start screaming in terror. Flare then noticed a red Yoshi wearing a blue t-shirt and sailor's hat, and blasted him with a fireball, sending him flying into the lake.

"Was that really necessary, Flare?" Sickle asked, rolling his eyes.

"What? He deserved it and that sailors hat is so five years ago." Flare replied, before walking towards the house. "Come on, let's end this dinosaur's life once and for all, you two!"

Flare then used her fire sword to destroy the front door, and saw that Yoshi, Boshi, Brido and Yoshi Kid were inside the living room, playing a board game. Yoshi quickly realized that their visitors were not friendly, and transformed into his powerful Super Dragon form, and blasted Flare outside of the house, sending her crashing into both Sickle and Voltage. Sickle retaliated by shooting a barrage of razor sharp ice sickles at Yoshi, but Yoshi kicked them all away, as he giggled cutely.

"Yoshi won't let you monsters harm Yoshi's family!" Yoshi said, as he giggled even more. "Yoshi knows you three work for Lord Dharak, and Yoshi will defeat you three bad guys."

"Bring it on, Yoshi." Flare said, laughing evilly. "Lord Dharak will be so pleased when he's informed that you and your companions have been destroyed!" She shouted evilly, and charged with her fire blade.

Just then, Boshi and Yoshi Kid leaped out of the house, and Boshi shot his tongue out of his mouth, and smacked Flare with it, giving her damage. Yoshi Kid then pulled out a Fire Flower, and shot a barrage of fireballs at Sickle, giving him damage. Voltage then noticed Boshi charged at them, and responded by smacking him with his scythe, pushing Boshi back a little.

"Do you think I would allow such ignorant and pathetic trash to even touch me?!" Voltage yelled, before blasting Boshi in the chest with an electric orb. "You two are completely useless to me! Getting yourselves attacked by this trash was nothing more than laughable!"

Flare and Sickle only ignored the insult, getting back up, and charged into battle against the three, only to be grabbed by Yoshi's long tongue, and sent flying into the trees. Voltage then charged at lightning fast speedo towards Yoshi with his scythe, and swung it towards him, but Yoshi jumped into the air, and scythe ended up slicing a piece of stone in half.

"Wow, that thing is pretty sharp!" Yoshi said, landing on the ground, and getting into his battle position.

"I see that you've noticed that, Yoshi. Well, you should see this as a symbol of a honorable death at the hands of my blade." Voltage said, grabbing Yoshi by the throat, and raised his scythe into the air. "Now you will die!"

Before Voltage could kill Yoshi, he suddenly struck by a bolt of lightning, and turned to see Yoshi Kid right behind them holding a Thunder Rage item. Yoshi Kid then used the item once more, and struck Voltage with another deadly bolt of lightning, but surprisingly the lightning didn't appear to damage him at all. Voltage simply laughed, and shot a barrage of lightning bolts at Yoshi Kid, but Yoshi Kid managed to avoid being struck down.

"How is that even possible?!" Yoshi Kid shouted, as he growled. "Those lightning should've injured you!"

Voltage laughed once more, before responding. "You don't get it, do you? I am a creation of Lord Dharak and he designed me to be absolute perfection, brat! My teammates were also created by his powers, and he each gave us the ability to harness the limitless power of the elements. However, Lord Dharak designed me a little differently, to where I can access a powerful second form, along with the ability to absorb any electric, no matter how strong the attack is. You see, this is why Lord Dharak values me so highly, for my skills and attacks, but also for my sheer determination to see any that dare to oppose his noble goals! I'm also here to avenge the death of Sabertor, one of Lord Dharak's most powerful followers."

"What kind of monster are you?" Yoshi Kid said, his voice shaking in fear.

"I am no monster. I am the creature of ultimate perfection." Voltage replied, and shot a powerful lightning blast at Yoshi Kid.

Just then, Boshi grabbed Yoshi Kid, and pulled him to safety before he was hit by the powerful lightning bolt. Voltage growled angrily, and started shooting lightning orbs at the two Yoshis, but they dodged every single one of them. Boshi then grabbed an lightning orb, swallowed it, and shot it back at Voltage, hitting him.

"I already told the brat that electrical attacks only make me stronger!" Voltage shouted, as he laughed.

Flare and Sickle then managed to get out of the trees they were stuck in, and joined their leader in the moment where they're about to finally kill Yoshi. Voltage smirked evilly, as he raised his weapon up, and got ready to strike him down with a killer blow.

"Any last words before you die?" Voltage asked his enemy.

"Just five words only, Voltage." Yoshi said, before giggling cutely. "You haven't beaten Yoshi yet?"

Right before their very eyes, Yoshi disappeared into thin air, and reappeared right beside Boshi and Yoshi, as he giggled cutely. Yoshi then took out his magic wand, and shot a beam of magical energy at the three villains, and sending them flying into a mud puddle. Flare then got out of the mud puddle, as she started coughing up mud and dirt, and saw that her beautiful red hair and dress were ruined by the mud, causing her to go into a homicidal fury, and incinerate everything around her.

"Mud! You have covered me mud!" Flare roared, as her entire body became engulfed in flames. "You three will pay for this!"

"Those fools are dead now." Sickle said, knowing how dangerous Flare's temper gets.

Yoshi smiled, and smacked Flare away with his cute tail, and froze her solid within an icy prison, preventing her from moving. Flare only grew angrier and angrier, and her flames grew bigger and brighter, as she destroyed her prison, and conjured up mini volcanoes, and shot out massive amounts of lava, sending the lava down the village filled with innocent Yoshis, Shy Guys and Rexes.

"Now, you shall know what true pain feels like, Yoshi!" Flare said, laughing evilly.

Boshi then grabbed Yoshi's magic wand, and used it to cast a powerful freezing spell, causing the lava to harden into rock before it could reach the village. Sickle then joined his fiery companion in battle, and used his powers to manipulate the water in the lake, creating a deadly water serpent. Sickle then sent the water serpent to attack the trio, and wrapped its tail around Yoshi and Boshi, as it started choking them both to death.

"You're about to witness the death of these two fools, little boy!" Sickle replied coldly, before ordering the water serpent to finish the two off.

Yoshi Kid growled, and pulled out an Ice Flower from his backpack, and froze the ice serpent solid, freeing both Yoshi and Boshi. Sickle chuckled, and had the newly transformed ice serpent try to attack them, but Yoshi kicked it in the face, destroying it. Flare then conjured up some more fireballs, and shot them at the two, but Yoshi and Boshi swallowed the fireballs, and shot them back at the two villains, giving them damage.

"These two really are starting to get on my last nerves." Sickle said, sniffing his rose a little bit. "I never thought such trash would be able to become this irritating."

"That makes two of us!" Flare shouted angrily. "I'm ready to vaporize every living creature on this stupid island with my flames."

Voltage finally had enough of how the battle was turning out between his teammates and the three heroes, and ordered his two teammates to stand down and allow him to finish the three heroes off. Flare and Sickle both lowered their weapons, and got right behind their leader, knowing what was about to occur was going to end real badly for the three. Yoshi, Boshi and Yoshi saw Voltage coming towards them, and got into their battle positions, but something felt odd about Voltage to them now.

"Now, you fools shall witness my second form!" Voltage shouted, throwing his scythe on the ground. "Prepare for the end!"

* * *

**Well, that ends part one of this epic battle, where Yoshi and the crew have engaged the fearsome Elemental villains in battle, and now our heroes are about to witness Voltage's terrifying second form. What do you think Voltage's second form will look like? Will Yoshi and the crew be able to defeat their dangerous and evil foes in the second part? You'll have to see what happens in part two. Please leave a review to let me know what you guys think of the story so far, and I'll see you all in the next chapter. :)**

**Please read and review. Bye-bye!**


	15. The Elemental Trio Part II

**Hey guys, I'm back once more. Now, I know this is the moment you've all been waiting for, the second part of Yoshi and the crew's battle against Lord Dharak's evil Elemental Trio in an epic final battle between good and evil. What could Voltage's second form look like and how powerful could he be in this form? Well, we're about to find out, everyone. I hope you guys enjoy this epic and exciting fifteenth chapter. :)**

* * *

**Ch. 15: The Elemental Trio Part II**

Yoshi, Boshi and Yoshi Kid all looked on in horror, as they witnessed Voltage undergoing a horrifying transformation into a monster. Voltage then glowed in a dark aura, and suddenly transforms into the deadly and terrifying armored monster known only as Nightmare. He roared, as he grabbed his scythe, which transformed into the evil blade known as the Soul Edge, and readies himself for battle, while his teammates Flare and Sickle turned their attention towards Boshi and Yoshi Kid, deciding on killing them for a little fun.

"Now prepare to die, you worthless insects!" Voltage said, as he charged into battle with Soul Edge's deadly blade aimed directly at Yoshi. Yoshi dodged the attack just in the nick of time, as Soul Edge's blade pierces the ground itself, creating a massive which destroys everything and leaving behind nothing but utter destruction in its wake, leaving Yoshi, Boshi and Yoshi all completely shocked and horrified by Voltage's terrifying power.

"That power is so terrifying!" Boshi said with his voice shaking. "He could destroy the entire island with that kind of power at his disposal!"

"Whoa... How do we even fight against such power?" Yoshi Kid cried, becoming even more terrified by Voltage's demonic gaze.

"You can't fight against his Nightmare form, my ignorant friends." Sickle said to the three terrified heroes, with Flare right behind him cackling evilly. "When Voltage enters his Nightmare form, he's almost invincible in that form and extremely powerful almost to their level of our great master! In order to vanquish such a monster, you would to possess powers equal, or greater than Lord Dharak's to even come close to defeating him. Your only other option is to surrender peacefully to us, and beg Voltage for a merciful death!" He said, pulling out his icy battle axe.

"Then, all we have to do is give Yoshi enough power to destroy Voltage, along with his Nightmare form." Yoshi Kid shouted, getting in front of Boshi, and growling a little.

"Kid, don't make me laugh! There's nothing on this island strong enough to make your pathetic father strong enough to kill Voltage, or even go against our great and powerful master." Flare said, laughing evilly.

"There's always a way to beat a villain, you fiend!" Yoshi Kid shouted, smacking her with his long tongue. "Believe in the power of love, you monsters! Love will always triumph over hate!" He shouted.

"Ugh, I've had enough of you running that big mouth of yours!" Voltage said, as her hair caught on fire. "Its time I shut it permanently!" She shouted, as she flew towards Yoshi Kid, with her blade ready.

Yoshi Kid smirked playfully, and trips her, causing her to crash into a mud puddle, covering her dress and hair completely in mud, much to her already overwhelming fury. Flare growled angrily, as her entire body was completely consumed by flames hotter than the surface of the sun, and the fiery aura around her body formed into what appeared to be a dragon, and flew towards both Yoshi Kid and Boshi, determined to kill them off.

"Prepare to be incinerated, you worthless pigs!" Flare roared, flying towards them.

"Yoshi Kid, stand back. I'll finish her off!" Boshi said to the young Yoshi, as he body was consumed by a blue fiery aura. "Time for you to face the wrath of my Super Dragon form!" He shouted, as his transformation began.

Boshi then felt a beautiful pair of red and blue colored dragon-like wings emerge from his back, and his cute blue eyes became golden in color, as he felt his strength increasing at a rapid rate, and felt something powerful inside him forming, ready to be released, and transformed into his new powerful Super Dragon form, which looked just as adorable and powerful as Yoshi's and didn't look at all evil like the one he had when under Lord Dharak's control. Boshi giggled cutely, and flew towards the enraged Flare at lightning speeds. He then opened up his mouth, and shot out a powerful blue fireball, hitting Flare, and freezing her solid in ice.

"Boshi just froze you solid, you monster!" Boshi shouted, as he giggled even more.

Flare screamed in agonizing pain, as she broke free of her icy prison, and fell to the ground, panting heavily. She felt very weak from Boshi's frozen flame attack, and gasped in horror when she realized that Boshi must've known that she's weak against water and ice based attacks, and a powerful cold attack could prove fatal against her, but she deciding to continue fighting for her master. Flare then got back up, and flew towards Boshi once more, as she shot a barrage of fireballs at him.

"Boshi, lookout for those fireballs!" Yoshi Kid shouted to his friend.

Boshi simply dodged the fireballs, and blasted Flare with a stream of frozen fire, weakening her severely. Boshi then flew into the air, and grabbed her by her dress, and started spinning her around, as he blasted her even more with his frozen fire attacks, giving her more damage. He then flung Flare into the sky, and she crashed into the ocean, killing her instantly, and the dark magic then emerged from the water and evaporated into nothing.

"You did it! You did it, Boshi!" Yoshi Kid shouted happily at Boshi's victory. "You defeated Flare!"

"One down, two to go!" Boshi said, turning his attention towards Sickle and Voltage. "This ends now, you two monsters!"

"Oh, drat! You just had to go and kill off Flare, and leave us without a member." Sickle said, sipping on some tea. "Flare was very hotheaded, but she didn't deserve a fate such a that at the hands of a filthy pig. Guess I'll have to step in and kill the both of you, while Voltage deals with your annoying and childish companion." He said, as he got into battle position.

"Bring it on, you fiend!" Boshi shouted to his enemy. "I defeated Flare with ease, and I know you'll be easy to beat!"

"Don't be so certain!" Sickle said, as he smirked, and leaped into the air with his icy battle axe.

Boshi chuckled, and used his wings to block Sickle's deadly strike, not even his wings were damaged by the blade. Sickle's eyes went wide with shock when he realized that his strike didn't even harm Boshi at all, and started hacking and slashing Boshi nonstop with his battle axe, but his attacks weren't damaging him at all. He then leaped back a couple of feet away from Boshi, as his hands glowed in bright blue aura.

"I'll freeze you alive in my lethal blizzard attack, ignorant pig!" Sickle shouted, as shot Boshi with a beam of cold air, ice and snow. "Now you will fall!"

Boshi groaned a little bit, as he was blasted by ice and snow, and felt the temperature droping rapidly, and noticed the trees and houses around him were being covered in snow and ice, and gasped when he saw ice sickles forming on his hands. Sickle chuckled darkly, and increased the power of the blizzard, as the temperature dropped well below zero, and everything started freezing instantly. Boshi gasped in horror, as he saw the lower half of his body completely covered in ice, and his eyes went wide with terror when he saw his arms becoming frozen, along with ice starting to cover his face. Sickle smirked evilly, and unleashed the full power of his blizzard attack, freezing Boshi in only seconds.

"You have now fallen, and I have avenged the loss of Flare!" Sickle said in a dark tone, as he sniffled on his rose once more. "And I have created something truly beautiful with my blizzard!"

Just before Sickle could celebrate his apparent victory, Boshi suddenly broke free of the ice, and blasted Sickle with a massive frozen fireball, sending him flying into the air. Boshi then flew into the air, and did several punch and kick combos, along with grabbing his icy battle axe, and slashing him in the chest, causing Sickle to scream in pain. Boshi then laid a blue Yoshi Egg, and shot at Sickle, exploding on impact, and sending Sickle crashing into the groan in a very weakened state.

"Boshi!" Yoshi Kid shouted, throwing a Golden Hammer to his friend. "Use this to finish him off!"

Boshi smiled, and Golden Hammer grew to massive size, and flew down towards the weakened Sickle, with his Golden Hammer ready. Sickle's eyes went wide terror, and he screamed in pain, as he was crushed to death by the hammer, and the dark magic seeped out of the ground and evaporated into nothing. Boshi then landed on the ground, and gave Yoshi Kid a loving hug.

"Wow, Boshi, you were so awesome out there!" Yoshi Kid shouted happily, licking him lovingly. "The way you defeated both Sickle and Flare was so awesome!"

"Aw, thanks, buddy." Boshi replied, returning the hug, and putting Yoshi back down, before turning towards an already enraged Voltage. "Now that your teammates are outta the way, I'm coming for you!" He growled.

"Are you now? Sickle and Flare were far too reckless, and they ended up getting themselves killed all because of their foolish attempts to defeat you. However, since I'm in my Nightmare form, you won't be able to destroy me with such feeble and pathetic attacks. I wield the forbidden blade known as the Soul Edge and with its incredible power, I am truly unbeatable in this form!" Voltage said, as his body with engulfed by flames, and teleported behind Boshi. "Now, its time I end this battle once and for all." He said, as he got ready to strike him with his gauntlet.

"We'll see about that, you fiend!" Boshi said, as he flew to safety before he could be hit.

"Hold still so I can murder you!" Voltage yelled, shooting a barrage of electric orbs at Boshi.

Boshi laughed, and dodged every single one of Voltage's attacks, and started throwing large boulder at his enemy, hitting him several times. Voltage growled, and used the power of the Soul Edge and his own strength to destroy the rocks, unaware that Yoshi was sneaking up behind him, with a plan to destroy him. Voltage roared, and shot a bolt of dark magic from the Soul Edge at Boshi, but Boshi reflected the dark magic with mirror, sending it back at Voltage, hitting him with his own attack.

"Struck by my own attack!" Voltage growled, as he groaned. "You'll pay for that!"

Before Voltage could move in for another attack, he suddenly grabbed from behind by Yoshi's long tongue, and dragged across the island, crashing into some rocks and debris. Yoshi giggled, and continued dragging Voltage across the island, and saw the special Super Happy Tree up ahead. He smiled, lifted Voltage into the air, and sent him flying into a small pond close to the tree. Yoshi then arrived at the Super Happy Tree, and his cute smile grew bigger when he saw a powerful Heart Fruit ready to be eaten.

"How dare you humiliate me!" Nightmare shouted angrily, emerging from the water. "Your final resting place is at the foot of that stupid fruit tree!"

Yoshi grabbed hold of the Heart Fruit on the tree with his cute tongue, and swallowed it whole, feeling the powerful energy flowing through his body. Yoshi saw a golden sparkly aura envelope his entire body, and became completely invincible, as well as his abilities getting a powerful supercharge. Yoshi then turned his attention towards Voltage, and flew towards him at lightning speed, and punched him in the chest with unimaginable strength, causing large cracks to from allover Voltage's Nightmare armor, as well as his Soul Edge sword is severely damaged from the attack. Voltage kneeled on the ground, and panted heavily from the intense damage, feeling his strength and power beginning to fade away.

"No, this form is supposed make in completely invincible!" Voltage growled, as he tried to get back up, but was too weak. "You can't destroy me! You can't be stronger than me! I am Lord Dharak's strongest minion!"

Before Voltage could continue, he was suddenly blasted by Yoshi's rainbow colored flames, and roared in intense pain, feeling his entire body being burned by the flames. Yoshi giggled, and blasted Voltage with another stream of rainbow colored fire, destroying both the Soul Edge and the Nightmare armor, returning him to his normal Yoshi form. Yoshi then finished him off by blasting him with a final rainbow colored fireball, destroying Voltage instantly. Yoshi then returned to normal, and walked back towards his family, with a cute smile on his cute face.

"Daddy, you did it! You defeated that evil monster!" Yoshi Kid shouted happily, hugging his dad tightly. "I knew you could it!"

"You were amazing, Yoshi." Birdo said, kissing her mate on the cheek, making him giggle. "We always believed in you."

"We all did, Yoshi. You're a hero." Boshi replied, giving his best friend a loving hug and affectionate lick on the nose. "And we all love you so much."

"Aw, Yoshi love you all too." Yoshi said, blushing cutely.

Meanwhile, at Lord Dharak's fortress, Lord Dharak and the Dino Riders had just witnessed Yoshi and friends victory over the Elemental Trio through the Pool of Visions, and they could by Lord Dharak's expression that he wasn't at all pleased by this turn of events. Lord Dharak growled angrily, and slammed his scepter into the Pool of Visions, as a dark aura surrounded his body. Yoshi had defeated his monsters, destroyed his hidden base, killed all four of his elite generals, and became a far greater threat to him. Lord Dharak knew that Yoshi was becoming stronger and stronger, and his plans to destroy the world were in serious trouble now, due to Yoshi's interference, and knew he had to retrieve the artifact before it was too late. He then turned his attention towards the Dino Riders, and they bowed in respect as he was about to give them their orders.

"Dino Riders, you three are well aware of the dire situation at hand, and that the retrieval of the artifact is our top priority, so you three must retrieve the artifact at all costs. Yoshi and his friends pose a dire threat to my plans." Lord Dharak said, using his dark magic to open a portal to Yoshi's Island. "The artifact is inside the Village Leader's home, and if that old fool tries to stop you, kill him."

"You got it, master!" Rockman shouted, as he laughed evilly. "We won't fail you!"

"You had best not, Rockamn. If you fail me, it'll be the end of your miserable lives." Lord Dharak said in a threatening tone. "Keep that in mind, Dino Riders."

Duke, Lulu and Rockman gulped and nodded, realizing they had better not fail their master, or it would cost them their lives. The Dino Riders hopped on their motorcycles, and drove into the portal, ready for their new mission, and another chance at revenge.

* * *

**Well, that concludes the second part of Yoshi and friends battle with the evil Elemental Trio, and now Lord Dharak has lost all of his elite generals. Also, the Dino Riders are now on their way to Yoshi's Island to retrieve the mysterious artifact that Lord Dharak needs for his evil plans. Oh, and one more thing to mention, Nightmare and Soul Edge belong to the Soul Calibur series, and I don't own the series! Please leave a review to let me know what you think of the story, and I'll see you all in the next chapter. :)**

**Please read and review. Bye-bye!**


	16. The Dino Riders Return

**Hey guys, I'm back once again, and now I bring you guys the sixteenth chapter to the story. Lord Dharak has lost his four elite general and most of his army, so he's been forced to accelerate his plans to end all life by sending the Dino Riders to retrieve some special artifact on Yoshi's Island. What could this special artifact be, and will the Dino Riders finally have their revenge? Well, we're about to find out right now. I hope you guys enjoy the epic and exciting sixteenth chapter. :)**

* * *

**Ch. 16: The Dino Riders Return**

A dark swirling vortex suddenly appeared on the beach near Yoshi's Village, and the Dino Riders suddenly drove out of the vortex riding on their motorcycles, as they rode around on the beach. The Dino Riders then hit the brakes, as their motorcycles suddenly came to a complete stop, and hopped off their bikes, and looked around at their surroundings, while Rockman walked down towards the ocean, deciding to snack on a couple of fish, and kicked at the water with his foot.

"Ugh, Rockman, must you start eating now?" Lulu said in an annoyed tone, as she rolled her eyes. "Honestly, you just ate before we left!"

"I'm still hungry, Lulu." Rockman replied, as he noticed a couple of fish, and licked his lips. "Ah, yes, its chow time now."

Before Lulu could make a remark about Rockman's ignorance, Rockman had already leaped into the water, and started chowing down on a couple of fish, much to both Duke and Lulu's disgust, as they watched their friend devour more and more fish. Rockman grabbed one last fished, and devoured it, before taking out a bottle of water, and taking a sip of it.

"Are you finally done now, Rockman?" Lulu asked. "Your stupid eating habits almost made me hurl, and we've got a special mission we've got to do!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know that we've got to trash some old dude's place in order to get some artifact that Lord Dharak needs for his evil plans, and we'll have another chance at our revenge against Yoshi." Rockman said, pulling out his shotgun. "And I promise you that today Yoshi will die!"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, you idiot." Lulu said, slapping Rockman in the face. "We've got to retrieve that artifact, because our lives depend on getting it now. I seriously don't want to die today."

Rockmoan growled angrily, as he rubbed his snout, and followed his two companions up a couple of hills, as they could see Yoshi's Village up ahead, and some houses. Duke pulled out a pair binoculars, so he try to see which one of the homes belongs to the village leader. He saw a big house on the other side of the village that had a stone statue of Raphael the Raven, the guardian of Yoshi's Island, and a legend amongst the Yoshis and Shy Guys. He then noticed the village leader emerging from the house, and a brown colored Yoshi right beside him.

"Hey, who is that ugly brown colored Yoshi?" Duke asked his companions.

"Lord Dharak told me that the village leader has been friends with that brown Yoshi since they were kids." Lulu replied, as she smirked evilly. "He's the village leader's closest friend and most trusted ally. I'm sure that if anything were to happen to him, the village leader would do everything in his power to protect him." She said to him, pulling out her magic scepter.

"So, what's your point then, Lulu?" Duke asked, as he growled a little bit under his breath. "We just need to grab the artifact before we're caught."

"My point is, that if we capture that brown Yoshi, and hold him hostage, then the village leader will no choice but to handover the artifact to us, in exchange for his best friend's life." Lulu replied, as she sighed. "Friendship and love make these Yoshis true weaklings, and they'll comply to our demands!"

"Excellent thinking, Lulu." Duke said, pulling out his Beam Sword. "Let's do this, guys."

Duke, Lulu and Rockman slowly make their way towards the village leader's home, making sure they're being as quite as possible so not to draw any attention to themselves, and could begin to hear a conversation between the village leader and the brown Yoshi. The three then saw the village leader leave, and head down towards the village, while the brown Yoshi heads inside the village leader's home. Duke then signaled his two companions that it was time to make their move, and emerged from the bushes, and arrived at the house.

"Alright, we're here now, guys!" Rockman said, getting his shotgun out. "I'm gonna blow that Yoshi's brains out with my gun!"

"No, we've got to capture him, you idiot!" Lulu said, slapping Rockman across the face. "Come on, let's capture this miserable dinosaur."

Duke and Rockman both nodded, and followed Lulu, as they entered the house, and could see the brown Yoshi eating some fruit in the kitchen. Lulu pulled out her scepter, and tiptoes towards the kitchen, while Duke and Rockman quite follow behind her. However, before they reached the kitchen, Rockman accidently bumped into a table, causing a table to fall to the floor, shattering on impact.

"Nice work, idiot!" Lulu hissed angrily. "Now he's knows were inside the house."

The brown Yoshi heard the lamp shattering and the sounds of three voices, and went to see who was inside his best friend's house. The moment the brown Yoshi entered the living room, he was suddenly tackled to the ground by Rockman, and started screaming and trashing around in a panic. Rockman growled, and responded by delivering several violent punches to the face, only making the brown Yoshi scream even louder, which only caused Rockman to continue the brutal beating, as Lulu and Duke laughed evilly at the brown Yoshi's cries of pain and agony.

"This stupid dinosaur won't shut up!" Rockman shouted angrily, grabbing him by the neck, as he got ready to break his neck. "I'll just break his little neck."

"Rockman, you will do no such thing to this miserable excuse of a Yoshi! If you kill him, the village leader will likely retaliate with deadly force against us, you brainless bonehead!" Lulu said, grabbed Rockman by his arm, as he growled angrily. "This kind of actions requires a lady's touch." She said, pulling out her scepter.

Lulu then shot dark magic out of the scepter, and magical chains wrapped around the brown Yoshi's body, along with a gag covering his mouth, which preventing him from speaking. The terrified brown Yoshi then noticed that Duke had his Beam Sword pointed directly at his neck, and had killing intent in his eyes, meaning he wouldn't hesitate in killing him.

"Look, you won't be harmed unless you follow everything we say, you miserable Yoshi. Your leader has something that belongs to the great and powerful Lord Dharak, and he sent us out to retrieve this artifact for his plans, so if you know what's good for you, you'll stay completely quite. Understand?" Duke asked the terrified brown Yoshi.

The poor brown Yoshi only nodded, and whimpered quietly, not only fearing for his own life, but also his best friend's life as well, along with all the inhabitants of Yoshi's Island. He only knew a little bit about the artifact from the village leader, but knew that the artifact was pure evil and had caused endless destruction and death, so it was placed in a safe place, which was the village leader's home.

"Man, when is that fat old geezer gonna get here?" Duke said, kicking over a chair.

Then, right on queue, the village leader, Yoshi, and Boshi suddenly entered the house, and their eyes all went wide when the saw the Dino Riders, and the village leader gasped in horror when he saw his childhood friend being held hostage by the three, and ordered Yoshi and Boshi to attack the villains. But before the two adorable heroes could make their move, Duke pointed the Beam Sword at the brown Yoshi's neck.

"Yoshi, Boshi, stand down right now!" The village leader yelled, fearing for his best friend's life. "We can't risk it with my friend being held hostage. He said, turning to face the Dino Riders. "So, what do you three want?"

"You already know what we're here for, old man." Duke said, smirking evilly. "Lord Dharak requires the artifact to complete his master plans, and we would very much appreciate it if you returned it back to us. However, if you refuse, then we'll be forced to slay your best friend. So, what's your choice gonna be? The artifact, or your best friend's life?" He asked, hopping the village leader would choose correctly for his sake.

The village leader lowered his head, realizing that he really had no other choice in the matter, and walked towards an old brown truck at the foot of his bed, and opened it up, revealing a black colored jewelry box, with evil designs painted allover the box. The village leader then opened the jewelry box up, revealing a large black crystal that was emitting dark magic in the form of purple lightning appearing on it. He then started walking back towards the Dino Riders, with the crystal in his hands.

"Do you feel that, Yoshi." Boshi asked, his voice shaking in fear.

Yoshi only nodded, grabbing hold of Boshi's hand, and squeezing it tightly. The two adorable Yoshis could sense they evil inside the crystal, and could feel all the death and destruction it caused to many worlds and innocent lives, and could feel that it was connected to Lord Dharak himself. They both wanted to shout to their leader to destroy the crystal, but knew the Dino Riders would have their friend killed, and they was something they couldn't let happen. The village leader then handed Duke the crystal, and he then ordered Lulu to release the brown Yoshi from her magic, which she did. The brown Yoshi fell to the ground, and suddenly hugged his best friend as tight as possible, and sobbed heavily into his silky belly.

"Its okay, my friend. You're safe now." The village said, trying to reassure him that everything was fine.

"Our master will be most pleased by our success, and now there's just one more thing we gotta do now." Duke said, turning towards Yoshi and Boshi, as he smirked evilly.

"What?! You three have already got what your master wants, so there's nothing left for us to discus." The village leader said, hugging his best friend even more. "Leave this village and never return!"

"We're not leaving just yet, old man! We've got some unfinished business to settle with Yoshi and Boshi." Duke said, getting into battle position. "Get them, guys!"

Yoshi and Boshi growled, as they transformed into their Super Dragon forms, and got into battle position, getting for a battle against their enemies. Duke then placed the crystal into the pocket on his leather jacket, while Lulu and Rockman got their weapons out, and charged at the two adorable heroes. Rockman loaded his shotgun, and opened fire on the two, but neither of them were injured by the gunfire, and smirked playfully.

"What?! You both should be dead right now!" Rockman shouted, unloading his shotgun once more into them, but regardless of how many times he shot them, they remained unharmed. "Die right now, you miserable dinosaurs!"

Rockman roared angrily, as he brought out his machinegun, and opened fire on the two adorable heroes, while screaming and roaring like an insane lunatic. He screamed even louder and louder, feeling even angrier and angrier by the minutes as all of his shots were proved ineffective. The large biker dinosaur roared, and started throwing a couple of grenades at the two heroes, exploding on impact, but Yoshi and Boshi remained completely unharmed by the explosion. Rockman continued roaring and screaming angrily, before his insane roaring and screaming was silenced by Lulu who busted him in the head with her scepter.

"Enough with the noise, you lunatic!" Lulu said, as she laughed evilly. 'Where guns and bullets have failed, to kill magic will succeed in killing our enemies!" She shouted, firing a barrage of dark orbs at the two adorable heroes.

Yoshi and Boshi dodged the dark orbs, and flew into the air, and blasted Lulu with a barrage of fireballs, giving her damage. Lulu recovered, brushing off the flames on her jacket, and shooting a beam of dark magic at the two of them, but Boshi blocked the beam with his wings, and blasted a blue fireball at Lulu, hitting her, and freezing her legs solid in ice.

"You think giving me cold feet will stop me?! I won't be defeated by such a worthless and weak attack, despite not being able to move!" Lulu roared, as she shot out her long lizard tongue at Yoshi, but Yoshi dodged the attack, and burned her tongue with his fire breath. "You'll pay for that, Yoshi!" She roared, cringing in pain from the burn.

Before Lulu could fire another attack, Boshi grabbed her scepter, and broke it in half, rendering her completely powerless against them. Boshi then did several punch and kick combos, and finished her off by freezing her solid, and throwing her frozen form into Rockman, giving him some damage.

"Rockman, don't just stand there like a brainless idiot, go kill them this instant!" Duke ordered, pulling out his Beam Sword once more.

Rockman pushed Lulu's frozen form off his body, and pulled out his rocket launcher, and aimed it at Yoshi, as he cackled darkly. He then fired, but Yoshi grabbed the rocket with his tongue, and swallowed it whole, remaining completely unharmed. Rockman roared, and fired off several more rockets, but Yoshi just kept on swallowing up all of the rockets, while remaining completely unharmed.

"Use the Bullet Bill!" Duke shouted to Rockman. "Use the Bullet Bill!"

Rockman nodded, as he loaded a giant Bullet Bill into the rocket launcher, and aimed it at both Yoshi and Boshi, ready to deliver the final blow to their mortal enemies. He placed his hand on the trigger, about to fire at the bullet that would finally give their much needed revenge, and fired the launcher, sending the bullet flying towards the two adorable heroes.

"Here it comes, Yoshi!" Boshi shouted.

Yoshi shot out his cute long tongue out, grabbing hold of the Bullet Bill, and swallowing it whole, leaving both Duke and Rockman completely shocked. He then laid a giant Yoshi Egg, and threw it at the two biker dinosaurs. The Yoshi Egg suddenly shattered, revealing the giant Bullet Bill, as it crashed into Rockman, exploding in a massive fireball.

"Rockman!" Duke said, hoping that his friend survived the explosion.

Then, Duke heard a noise, and saw Rockman emerge from the explosion, badly burned and covered in ash and soot. The badly injured biker dinosaur tried to attack the two, but due to the injures he had sustained, he fell to the ground defeated, leaving only Duke left to fight them.

"Yoshi now gonna get you, Duke!" Yoshi said, giggling cutely.

"Bring it on, Yoshi!" Duke said, with his Beam Sword ready. "I'll hack and slash you with no effort whatsoever!" He shouted, charging into battle against him.

Duke leaped into the air, and slashed Yoshi's silky chest and wings with his sword, but he saw that his enemy wasn't harmed at all by the weapon. Duke growled angrily, and shot a couple of fireballs at Yoshi, but he managed to dodge all of the attacks Duke unleashed, and kicked him in the stomach, knocking him back. Duke quickly recovered, and charged in for another attack, but Yoshi kicked the sword out of his hands, and headbutted him, causing him to roar in pain.

"I won't be defeated by Yoshi!" Duke said, balling his fist up, and charging. "I'm stronger than you!"

Yoshi sighed, delivering the finishing blow by kicking Duke in the snout, and smacking him away with his cute tongue. Duke groaned, as he fell to the ground right beside his injured teammates defeated. Yoshi then transformed back to his normal form, and Boshi pulled his best friend into a loving embrace, as he licked him lovingly, making Yoshi giggle cutely.

"Yoshi, you once again defeated those evil jerks!" Boshi shouted, licking him even more.

"Aw, Yoshi sure did defeat them with your help, Boshi." Yoshi said, giggling cutely, and hugged his best friend back. "Now let's go grab that crystal and destroy it once and for all.

Before either Yoshi or Boshi could get the crystal from Duke, he suddenly stood back up, and pulled out his dark scepter, and enveloped himself and his two friends in a ball of swirling dark magic, before responding. "Sorry, Yoshi, but we must get going now. However, before we depart, I will tell where to find us, so we can finish things. We live inside Lord Dharak's evil fortress high in the skies above Yoshi's Island among the clouds and the towers." He said, smirking evilly. "We'll be there waiting for you, and before we kill you both, you two will have a front row seats at what will take place within those walls. Later, losers! He said, laughing evilly, as they teleported back to their master's lair.

"They got away!" Boshi said, sighing sadly. "We could've finished things here and now."

"All is now lost." The brown Yoshi cried, sobbing into his best friend's chest. "Lord Dharak has everything he needs to kill us all now! Its completely hopeless."

"No, its not, my friend." The village leader, hugging him tightly. "As long we have hope and love in our hearts, we'll be able to fight the forces of darkness."

"And love will always overcome hatred and evil." Yoshi and Boshi shouted simultaneously, joining the loving hug.

Meanwhile, at Lord Dharak's fortress, the injured Dino Riders suddenly appeared in the throne room, and saw their master had a wicked grin on his face, knowing they had retrieved the artifact he needed to complete his master plan. Duke then bowed in respect to his master, before handing him the mysterious black crystal.

"At long last, the crystal is once again mine." Lord Dharak said in a wicked tone, before hooking the crystal into what appeared to be a massive circuit board. "And now this universe shall die by my hands."

Right after the crystal was placed inside the circuit board, it began pulsating with darkness and black magic, and dark lightning bolts began to strike the black crystal, causing the fortress to start shaking. Then, a strange green-like substance started entering the fortress through the windows, and begin absorbed into the crystal, making the Dino Riders wonder what the crystal was and what was this strange green substance being absorbed into it.

"Master, would you please explain to us what this artifact thingy of your does, and what is this gross green snot-like stuff coming in?" Rockman asked his master.

"I suppose that the time has come for you three to know about my plans to destroy all life." Lord Dharak responded to his three minions. "That crystal right there allows me to drain an entire universe of its very life force to be absorbed into the crystal, and when the universe is completely drained of its life force, it will collapse in on itself, becoming a massive black hole. The process only takes a few days to complete, and when I'm done with this universe, I'll move on to the next universe, and begin the process allover again." He said in a sadistic tone, laughing evilly.

"So, you're big plan is to destroy the universe?" Duke asked, gulping in fear.

"Indeed, Duke. You have no need to worry though, because you three will accompany me on my genocidal rampage through all of the known universes." Lord Dharak said, as he reassured them they would still be alive. "I've destroyed thousands of universes throughout my journey, and murdered trillions of innocent people, regardless of them being hero, or villain. Unsurprisingly, both hero and villain alike in several universes I destroyed dared to oppose my ambitions, and they suffered a worse fate than being obliterated along with their pathetic universes. When I am done with my endless destruction, everything will be truly perfect. There will be nothing except for cold endless darkness and emptiness everywhere." He said, laughing evilly, as he watched his crystal drain the universe's life force dry.

"And we will be there to kill anyone that opposes your noble cause, my master." The Dino Riders said simultaneously, bowing in respect to their master.

"Excellent. Did you inform Yoshi about the location of my lair?" Lord Dharak asked.

"We have, master. We'll have all the minions to their posts and ambush them the second they enter your fortress." Duke replied coldly.

"You three have done well. When they arrived, they'll witness their universe die right in front of their eyes, and then you three will execute them!" Lord Dharak said in a dark tone, cackling. "Its the beginning of the end!"

* * *

**Oh no, Lord Dharak now has the crystal in his possession, and has revealed his master plan to drain the life force from every single universe, along with murdering every single living being out there in cold blood. Will Yoshi and the crew be able to defeat Lord Dharak and the Dino Riders, or is Lord Dharak far too powerful to be defeated and their fate is inevitable? Please leave a review to let me know what you think of the story so far, and I'll see you all in the next chapter. :)**

**Please read and review. Bye-bye!**


	17. Flying Into the Dragon's Den

**Hey guys, I'm back once again, and now I bring you guys the epic seventeenth chapter to the story. The Dino Riders managed to somehow succeed in their mission to acquire the mysterious artifact Lord Dharak needed for his fiendish master plan to destroy every single universe in existence, leaving behind nothing but darkness and death. Now, Yoshi and the crew will be heading up to their enemies lair to face the four villains soon, but they'll be getting some special items in the chapter first. I hope you guys enjoy the epic and exciting seventeenth chapter. :)**

* * *

**Ch. 17: Flying Into the Dragon's Den**

Yoshi, Yoshi Kid and Boshi were seen inside Yoshi's house, gathering up as many items and supplies that they could take with them up to Lord Dharak's lair in the clouds and the towers. Right before they departed from Yoshi's Island, Duke had given them the location of their master's lair, and told them to meet them up there, so they could finally settle things once and for all, and see what Lord Dharak's evil plan is.

"Yoshi, I have a really bad feeling about this." Boshi said, feeling a little nervous. "We both could actually sense the evil that was inside that crystal, and ever since they left, I've had an uneasy feeling in my stomach."

"Yoshi has that same feeling, Boshi." Yoshi said to his best friend, giving him a loving hug. "Yoshi don't know what Lord Dharak's up to, but Yoshi don't like it one bit."

Both Yoshi and Boshi were actually a little bit scared about flying into Lord Dharak's lair, not because of the Dino Riders though. They were both afraid of Lord Dharak and his terrifying dark powers, and were also wondering about this evil plan with the crystal. However, both adorable heroes decided to remain strong, and fight both Lord Dharak and the Dino Riders, regardless of their powers. Yoshi was also determined to settle things with the Dino Riders, and finally put an end to their petty revenge thing.

"Looks like we're almost ready to go, Yoshi." Boshi replied to Yoshi, and hugged him tightly. "Let's change into our Super Dragon forms, and fly up their fortress."

Just then, the village leader suddenly entered Yoshi's home, and noticed that the three adorable heroes were just about ready to depart to Lord Dharak's lair, but not before he gave them something that could give them an advantage in the coming battle, and possibly give them the power to destroy Lord Dharak. The three adorable heroes gasped in surprise when they saw their leader enter, and ran towards him at fast speed, before bowing in respect to their elder Yoshi.

"Yoshi, Yoshi Kid, Boshi, you three have shown such valor and nobility in the face of battle, especially to each other as well. You three have truly became heroes that possess pure hearts, which have given you three amazing and remarkable powers against the forces of evil. Right now, Lord Dharak poses a threat not just for Yoshi's Island, but for the entire world. Right now, you three are very powerful, but not strong enough to face Lord Dharak in battle. His power is far greater than that of the evil Bowser." The village leader replied to the three.

"We understand, elder." Yoshi said to him. "But we've got to at least try to stop the Dino Riders and Lord Dharak before its too late."

"I know, Yoshi. That is why I'm going to give you three something which should give you the power to win this fight." The village replied, before leaving the house. "Please follow me." He said, walking towards his home.

Yoshi, Boshi and Yoshi Kid all nodded, as they exited the house, and started following the village leader to his house, wondering what he was going to give them. They soon arrived at the village leader's home, and stepped inside, and saw the village leader pullout what appeared to be a red colored box, and started walking towards the three adorable heroes. When he arrived in front of them with the box, he slowly opened the box up, revealing what appeared to be a beautiful white Power Star, with a rainbow aura around it, which Yoshi immediately recognized as the Millennium Star, a star that he won by playing Mario Party 3 with his friends and rivals.

"Is that a Power Star?" Yoshi Kid, as he was awestruck by the star's beauty.

"I've never seen such a beautiful and powerful star!" Boshi said, his mouth wide open in awe. "This is no ordinary Power Star."

"You're right, Boshi." Yoshi replied, before smiling cutely. "That's the legendary Millennium Star I won!"

"Indeed it is, my friend." The village leader said, as he coughed a little bit. "Yoshi managed to win this powerful star by winning at every board, and battling the fake Millennium Star. After Yoshi had won it, we kept the powerful star hidden away, so the forces of evil wouldn't be able to use its powers. But the reason I'm now bringing it out, is because with its power, you three stand a chance to defeat Lord Dharak and the Dino Riders, and save the world from his evil." He said to them, before giving the star to Yoshi.

"Wow, Yoshi hasn't held the beautiful star in so long." Yoshi said, as he was a bit unsure on how to use it." How does Yoshi use the star's power?" He asked the village leader in a nervous tone, as he giggled cutely.

"All you need to do, is make a wish, Yoshi." The village leader replied, pointing to the Millennium Star.

"Ok." Yoshi said, as he began to think of what wish he should make, and smiled when he knew what his wish was going to be. "Millennium Star, Yoshi wishes for the power to defeat Lord Dharak and the Dino Riders, and save the world!" He shouted, as the star flew out of his hands, and started spinning around above the three heroes, showing them with its magic.

"Wow, I suddenly feel all tingly on the inside, Yoshi." Boshi said, gasping in surprise, as he started glowing bright in a rainbow aura. "I feel like I'm growing stronger and stronger."

"Yoshi feeling it too, Boshi." Yoshi replied, feeling his strength and powers growing much stronger, as he started growing in a bright rainbow aura as well, along with his son. "Yoshi can feel Yoshi's body exploding with power!"

The Millennium Star then blasted the three adorable heroes with a rainbow beam, giving them all a massive amount of power and magic. Yoshi, Boshi and Yoshi Kid then felt some colorful clothing and armor plating form around their cute bodies, and smiled at each other playfully. Then, three samurai-like helmets appeared on their cute heads, and Yoshi Kid suddenly gained a huge arsenal of powerful items, while Yoshi and Boshi felt their powers continuing to grow stronger and stronger. A green Yoshi Egg symbol then suddenly appeared on Yoshi and Yoshi Kid's armor, while a blue Yoshi Egg symbol appeared on Boshi's armor. Yoshi and Boshi then felt their cute wings suddenly sprout out of their backs, and flapped them in joy, transforming into their adorable Super Dragon forms in the process.

"Hold out your hands now, my friends." The Millennium Star requested to Yoshi and Boshi.

Yoshi and Boshi nodded, and held out their cute hands, curious about what the Millennium Star was about to give them. The Millennium Star then used its magic to conjure up two legendary weapons for the two adorable heroes to use against Lord Dharak. The weapons that suddenly formed their hands were known as the Kingdom Keyblades. The Kingdom Keys are depicted as classic skeleton keys approximately 3.5' long, with a long silver Keychain extending from the hilts, and a Hidden Mickey token on the end of the Keychain The blade and teeth of the Keyblades are silver, the rainguard is blue, and the guard is bright gold. The teeth of the Keyblades form the outline of a crown which matches the crown charm a king wears.

"Wow, wow, we tell you what, wow!" Yoshi and Boshi shouted simultaneously, as they grabbed hold of their Keyblades, feeling the power of their weapons flowing through their veins. "Wow, this powerful is so amazing!" They shouted happily, and hugged each other lovingly, before turning to the Millennium Star, with adorable grins on their cute faces. "What are these wired and powerful looking swords?" They asked the powerful star.

"Those blades you two are wielding are known as Keyblades, which are legendary and extremely powerful weapons, and give their wielders immeasurable strength and power. The wielders are known as Keybearers, and only beings that possess pure hearts. These blades will allow you two the power to defeat the Dino Riders and battle Lord Dharak and his dark powers." The Millennium Star replied. "And with the combined love you two have for each other, you two shall have the inner strength to defeat him." The Millennium Star said, before sending more of its power into the Keyblades.

"Thank you." Yoshi and Boshi said, bowing in respect to the Millennium Star.

"You're welcome, you two." The Millennium Star said, as it chuckled a little bit. "Now, I shall transport you three to Lord Dharak's lair in the clouds and the towers. First, you three will need to join hands." He replied to the three.

Before the Millennium Star could transport them to Lord Dharak's fortress, Birdo suddenly appeared, and pulled her husband into a loving hug, which Yoshi gladly returned. Birdo then pulled Yoshi into a deep kiss, and the started making out a little in pure love, as Yoshi giggled cutely.

"Yoshi loves you, Birdo." Yoshi said, giving his mate another kiss.

"I love you too, Yoshi." Birdo replied, as she gave him one last hug. "Please take care of Boshi and our son."

"Yoshi will, my love." Yoshi said, giggling even more, before turning to the Millennium Star. "Millennium Star, Yoshi wishes we were at Lord Dharak's lair!" He shouted.

The Millennium Star then nodded, and granted Yoshi's wish by engulfing him and two in a swirling ball of rainbow light, and transporting them away to face their worst enemies in a final showdown between good and evil. The rainbow colored ball then suddenly reappeared in a evil crystal-like realm located within the clouds, that has an ominous dark and stormy sky around the whole area, and there was a massive black colored fortress surrounded by several large metallic towers. The rainbow colored ball then disappeared, and Yoshi, Yoshi Kid and Boshi suddenly appeared at the entrance to the fortress, and could just feel this cold, evil hatred coming from within it, along with a feeling of death and destruction, making them all pretty fearful at what lies within.

"Man, this place is really giving me the creeps, daddy." Yoshi Kid said, his voice breaking. "I feel this overwhelming feeling of death from this place."

"I can feel it too, Yoshi Kid." Boshi said, as he shuddered with horror remembering what happened to him within those walls. "This is where Lord Dharak transformed me into a monster." He said, tears forming in his eyes.

Yoshi hugged Boshi lovingly in comfort, and smiled lovingly when he felt Boshi hugging him back. Yoshi then noticed a strange green aura being sucked into heart of the fortress, which appeared to be throne room, and were wondering what it could be. Both Yoshi Kid and Boshi were equally confused as well, but all three knew that it wasn't anything good. They then turned to each other, and go into one last loving hug together, before pulling away, and entering the fortress, as they felt the evil feeling growing stronger and stronger with every step they took.

"There aren't any guards around, guys." Boshi said, as he looked around the chamber, and didn't see any monsters or guards anywhere. "That's really odd that he hasn't got this place swarming with guards."

"That means he must be expecting us then." Yoshi Kid said, taking out a hammer from his backpack. "We should be ready for anything that fiend throws at us."

"Right." Yoshi and Boshi said simultaneously, as they both suddenly heard some noises off in the distance. "What was that?"

Suddenly, an army of purple colored Greenie Ghosts suddenly flew out of a couple doors, and started flying around the three adorable heroes, laughing evilly. Yoshi and the two could tell by the Greenie Ghosts dark colors and their evil personalities, that they have been corrupted by Lord Dharak's evil powers, and made to serve him. Yoshi then grabbed hold of his Keyblade, and slashed the evil Greenie Ghosts, but they just reformed back to normal like a Dry Bones does.

"These ghosts sure are powerful, daddy!" Yoshi Kid shouted, blasting the ghosts back with fireballs.

Yoshi then suddenly got an idea in his cute head, and looked down at his Keyblade that had been infused with good magic and the power of Millennium Star, wondering if he could use its power to purify the Greenie Ghost, thus freeing them from Lord Dharak's control. The Greenie Ghosts then grabbed frying pans, rolling pins, and some knives, and flew towards the three heroes, but Yoshi charged into battle, and slashed the ghosts, knocking them back, as the blade of his weapon started glowing bright.

"Yoshi will free the poor Greenie Ghosts from the power of the darkness!" Yoshi said, as he slashed the Greenie Ghosts with his Keyblade, returning them to normal.

The Greenie Ghosts groaned a bit from the slash, as the evil magic was separated from their bodies, and their bodies went from dark purple to its normal green color. The Greenie Ghosts then fell to the ground, and slowly flew up, as the recovered from the separation, and returned to their normal giggling and happy selves. Yoshi then walked to the Greenie Ghosts, and gave each of them a loving hug, as they all happily hugged the adorable hero back, and flew out of the fortress through some windows, heading back to their home in Evershade Valley.

"Daddy, that was so awesome how you freed those Greenie Ghosts." Yoshi Kid shouted happily, hugging his dad tightly.

"Yoshi won't harm any innocent creatures, and they were too adorable and cuddly to be evil." Yoshi said, as he waved to the Greenie Ghost as they flew further and further away from the dark realm.

"Come on, let's keep moving, guys." Boshi said, as he nuzzled Yoshi cutely with his cute nose.

Yoshi giggled, and the three started walking down the hallway of the fortress, as they came across several doors, wondering what could be behind them. Yoshi Kid walked to one of the doors, and opened it up to see a giant sea serpent slithering around inside the room, as it turned its attention towards the young Yoshi Kid, and lunched at him, with it fangs bared. Luckily, Yoshi Kid slammed door on the sea serpents' face, and looked it, preventing it from escaping.

"Phew! That was such a close call!" Yoshi Kid said, panting heavily from what he saw.

Boshi then walked towards another door, and opened it up to see a rampaging three-headed hydra destroying the city, and shooting lightning out of its three mouths, as he could hear the sound of an alarm blaring inside the room. Boshi's eye went wide, and he closed the door, as he walked back to the two.

"What did you see, Boshi?" Yoshi Kid asked him.

"You don't wanna know." Boshi replied to him, petting him. "Come on, let's keep moving, guys."

"Yoshi will open the next door, you two." Yoshi said, as he grabbed the knob of the door. "Please don't be some rampaging monster." He said, a little afraid, as he opened the door.

When Yoshi opened the door, he saw a giant Piranha Plant inside a huge orange pot, and gasped when the evil plant monster turned around to see him, meaning that Yoshi was about to become his next meal. The giant Piranha Plant licked its chops, and wrapped its vines around Yoshi's body, preventing him from escape, and pulled the adorable dinosaur hero towards him, as it opened up its mouth.

"Yoshi don't wanna become dinner for this thing!" Yoshi said, trying to break free of the vines that held him captive, but they were too strong to break. "Yoshi gotta think of something before Yoshi gets eaten!"

Yoshi noticed that his Keyblade was attached to his belt, and tried to reach for it, but couldn't due to the fact the Piranha Plant's vines were holding his arms too tight. He got a little nervous, and began to panic a little, as he wondered how he was going to escape this trap. He suddenly got an idea in his cute head, and used his cute tongue to grab hold of the weapon with his tongue, and sliced the Piranha Plant's vines off, freeing himself.

"Oh no! Looks like Yoshi made that mean plant man!" Yoshi screamed, jumping away from plant before it could attack him.

The Piranha Plant ended up biting down into the metallic floor, getting itself stuck in the process, and giving Yoshi the chance to finish it off. Yoshi then leaped into the air, and stabbed it with his Keyblade, killing it instantly. He then pulled his Keyblade out of the Piranha Plant's corpse, and exited the room, closing the door on his way out. Yoshi then reached into his backpack, and ate a couple of pieces of fruit, and drinks some Yoshi-Ade.

"This place is just of many bad and scary monsters and creatures." Yoshi said, eating an apple.

"You got that right, buddy." Boshi replied, as he was eating some grapes. "We should be arriving at the throne room hopefully soon."

Yoshi and Boshi both snacked on a bit more fruit, before they continued their journey through their enemies' fortress. Boshi noticed a couple Rex soldiers jumped out of some doors from in the ceiling above them, and pulled out their weapons, and charged at them, but Boshi smacked the Rexes back with his tongue, and Yoshi Kid leaped into the air, and kicked each of them in the snouts, knocking them out.

"Great teamwork, you two." Yoshi said, as he giggled a bit.

Yoshi and the two then continued walking throughout the lair, as they fought off more of Lord Dharak's minions and deadly traps and monsters throughout the fortress. The three then arrived at a rather large room filled with several hideous statues of Lord Dharak around the chamber, and Yoshi Kid laid a couple of exploding Yoshi Egg, and tossed them at the statues, destroying them instantly.

"Those ugly statues seriously needed to be demolished so badly." Yoshi Kid said, laughing happily. "And I was the kid who destroyed them!"

Right after Yoshi Kid destroyed the statues, the doors were suddenly sealed shut by some form of magic, and the last of the Rex army suddenly emerged from hidden doors in the ceiling, and charged at the three adorable heroes with their weapons ready. Yoshi then flew up into the air, and blasted the Rexes with a massive fireball at the army, pushing them all back. Boshi then flew right behind them, and used his ice breath to freeze the Rex army solid in an icy prison, preventing them from breaking free.

"We just put them on ice!" Boshi screamed in joy, as he gave his best friend another loving hug.

Just then, the doors suddenly reopened, and the frozen Rexes suddenly disappeared into thin air, leaving the three heroes visibly shocked at what had just occurred, and left them quite worried at what happened to the Rexes they defeated. They three heroes soon shrugged it off, and continued walking through the fortress, as they entered a dark hallway, and could hear an eerie and terrifying growling sounds coming from the room at the end of the hallway, making them shiver in fear.

"Yoshi so cold and afraid now!" Yoshi said, shivering in fear. "Yoshi don't like the feeling Yoshi's getting from that room."

"Boshi don't like it either, buddy." Boshi said, shivering in fear as well. "But we've gotta keep moving, before Lord Dharak destroys us all."

Yoshi and Yoshi Kid both nodded, knowing that Boshi was right, and started slowly walking down the darkened hallway, as the air suddenly grew very cold, and the overwhelming feeling of death and destruction started to grow even more intense with each step they took towards the room. The three finally arrived at the end of the hallway, and walked towards the large door, as they all got a weird feeling that the throne room was behind this very door, leaving them all purely confused at why they were having that feeling.

"Somehow Yoshi got the strange feeling that the throne room is behind the door." Yoshi said, as he placed his hand onto the knob. "Yoshi don't why Yoshi has feeling, but Yoshi is ready to face whatever is behind it."

"I'm with you, Yoshi. I'll stand by your side for all eternity." Boshi replied, grabbing Yoshi's other hand, and squeezing it gently. "We'll face the evil together, Yoshi. As a family." He said to his adorable best friend, kissing his cute nose.

"Family?" Yoshi asked, smiling cutely.

"Yeah, I consider you to be family, Yoshi. You helped me when I needed love the most, and became the greatest friend I could ever ask for." Boshi said, crying a little in joy. "To me, you're like a brother to me."

"Aw, Boshi, come here you!" Yoshi shouted happily, pulling him into a loving embrace, and snuggling him cutely. "Yoshi loves you so much."

"I love you too, Yoshi. Always and forever." Boshi replied lovingly, returning the loving hug. "Come on, let's do this as a family."

Yoshi nodded, and slowly opened up the doors, and entered the room, with his two companions following closely behind him. They could see they were in a rather massive room, and noticed the very same black crystal the Dino Riders had stolen hovering above the Dark Pool of Visions, and could see the same green aura they had seen outside the fortress being sucked inside the crystal.

"What's going on here?" Yoshi Kid asked, scratching his head. "What is that crystal even doing?"

"Why that crystal will drain the very life force from your universe, and when it has sucked it completely dry, your entire universe will be destroyed." A terrifying demonic voice responded above them. "Your universe will suffer the same fate I've dealt to multiple universes."

The evil voice had shaken the three to the core, and they fearfully turned around to see the Dino Rider standing at the steps leading up to the throne, and could Lord Dharak sitting on his throne, with an evil smirk on his face. Yoshi and the two were completely petrified with fear when they gazed into Lord Dharak's horrifying yellow eyes, and tried to move, but couldn't as they felt their bravery and confidence disappearing.

"So, you three have managed to defeat my armies, destroy my four elite generals, kill my monster, ruin my Dark Rex experiments, and interfere with my ambitions. I must say, that I'm overall impressed with your powers and determination to defeat me. However, mere ants cannot defeat a dragon." Lord Dharak said, as he cackled.

"We're not afraid of you, monster!" Yoshi Kid lied, trying to act tough.

"There's no need to lie, miserable brat." Lord Dharak said, as he continued cackling. "I can see the fear in your eyes, kid. Do not worry, because I will not be the one who will suck the very life out of you. I will leave that task up to the Dino Riders, because they've been really anxious to kill you three for some time now."

"You're still relaying on your minions to fight your battles. You're just a coward, Lord Dharak." Boshi shouted to him, still feeling terrified by Lord Dharak's presence.

"What you say doesn't matter at this point. Soon you three will be dead, along with the entire universe." Lord Dharak said, turning to the Dino Riders. "Show no mercy to them, and make them suffer in eternal agony!"

"Don't worry, we don't intend to show them any mercy, master." Duke said, pulling out his Beam Sword. "Besides, this is what we've been waiting for all this time. Finally we will have our revenge against Yoshi!"

"Bring it on, Duke!" Yoshi shouted to the lead Dino Rider, feeling his confidence returning. "Yoshi ready to finally put an end to this!"

"Revenge will be ours!" The Dino Riders shouted simultaneously, as they walked down the steps, taking out their weapons. "Prepare for the ultimate nightmare, Yoshi!"

* * *

**Well, that's the end of this chapter, everyone. Yoshi and friends managed to fight their way through Lord Dharak's fortress, and are gearing up for their final showdown with the Dino Riders. Do you think the Dino Riders will finally have their revenge against Yoshi, or will Yoshi and friends emerge from the battle as the victors? Oh, and one more thing to mention, the Keyblades belong to the Kingdom Hearts series, and I don't own the series. Please leave a review to let me know what you think of the story, and I'll see you all in the next chapter. :)**

**Please read and review. Bye-bye!**


	18. The Dino Riders' Revenge

**Hey guys, I'm back again, and now I bring you guys the awesome and epic eighteenth chapter to the story. Now, I loved the episode known as 'Born to Ride', where Yoshi, Mario, Luigi, and Princess Peach defeated those evil reptilian bikers who worked for the evil Bowser. Well, Yoshi and friends have entered the throne room of Lord Dharak's lair, and are ready for a final showdown with the evil Dino Riders, and show these fiends that good will always manage to overwhelm the forces of evil! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy the epic and exciting eighteenth chapter. :)**

* * *

**Ch. 18: The Dino Riders' Revenge **

Yoshi, Boshi and Yoshi Kid were seen at the center of Lord Dharak's throne room, facing off against the evil Dino Riders. Duke quickly diverted his hateful gaze away from Yoshi, and turned his attention towards Lulu and Rockman, signaling them to get ready for the final battle against their archenemy, Yoshi. The Dino Riders then readied their weapons, which had be modified and enhanced by dark magic.

"Ready?" Duke asked his two teammates, as he chuckled evilly.

"Ready!" Lulu and Rockman shouted simultaneously, as they smirked evilly, and got behind their fearless leader. "Let's take these foolish Yoshis down once and for all, and finally kill the annoying and childish dinosaur that defeated us all those years ago!"

Lulu was the first to begin the attack, and shot a barrage of dark orbs at the three adorable heroes, hitting them, and starting the battle. Yoshi and the two managed to recover from the sudden attack, and responded by shooting a barrage of fireballs at the Dino Riders, but they blocked the fiery attacks with their magical barriers, and laughed evilly.

"Is that the best you can do against us?!" Rockman roared, as he laughed even more. "I still can't believe why we underestimated you in the first place. It was totally obvious that the Mario Brothers were the ones who helped you beat us, and without them helping you out, you're nothing more than a pathetic weakling who has only gotten lucky in these recent battles!" He roared, shooting his fire breath at Yoshi.

Yoshi growled angrily, and shot a stream of fire back, as the two streams of fire intercepted each other, and formed a massive glowing ball of fire, and exploded, pushing Rockman and Yoshi back against the walls of the throne room. Boshi gasped, and glared angrily at the now dazed Rockman, and flew towards him, delivering a powerful kick to the large Rex biker's stomach.

"Yeah, that's for my best friend, you fiend!" Boshi shouted, punched Rockman in the snout. "No one hurts my best friend, and I won't let anymore lay a finger on him ever!"

Rockman growled, and tackled Boshi to the ground, as the two of them started throwing punches and kicks at each other, both determined to defeat the other. Boshi groaned, and smacked Rockman with his tail, and slammed him against the wall, as he slapped him several times with his long tongue. Rockman roared, and bit down on Boshi's tongue, making him scream in agony.

"Ouch! You bit my tongue, you jerk!" Boshi screamed in pain, as he pulled his tongue out of his Rockman's mouth.

Rockman then grabbed hold of Boshi, and threw him into the air like a boulder, and Lulu aimed her scepter into the air, and shot a barrage of electrical orbs at Boshi, hitting him, and badly injuring him, as he fell to the ground. Lulu then got ready to finish the poor blue Yoshi off, but her attack was blocked by a very angry Yoshi.

"You won't harm Boshi!" Yoshi shouted, firing a giant fireball at Lulu. "Take this!"

Lulu laughed, and used her scepter to absorb the fireball, and fire it back at Yoshi, but he used his wings to protect himself from the blast. Yoshi then flew through the smoke cloud, and threw an exploding Yoshi Egg at Lulu, hitting her in the chest, and exploding on impact. Lulu groaned a little bit from the explosion, and charged at Yoshi, but he kicked her back, and flew towards his injured best friend.

"Boshi, please hang on." Yoshi said, gently picking him up. "Yoshi will help you." He said, taking out a healing potion, and handing it Boshi.

Boshi then opened up his mouth, and drank every last drop of the potion, as he felt his wounds were suddenly healed, and he got back up. He then turned to see Yoshi had a loving smile on his cute face, and hugged him as tight as he could, thanking his best friend for saving his life once again. Yoshi giggled cutely, and happily hugged Boshi back, as they wiggled their cute noses together, showing off the adorableness and their friendship, much to the Dino Riders disgust.

"Stop all this friendship nonsense right now, you childish brats!" Duke roars, charging at the two heroes with his Beam Sword. "All this stupid love and friendship nonsense is going to make hurl!" He shouted angrily.

Yoshi and Boshi then pulled out their Keyblades, and the magical blades blocked Duke's blade from striking them. Yoshi then leaped into the air, and kicked Duke in the face, as they began a violent and brutal swordfight. Duke growled, and blocked Yoshi's Keyblade, and shot out several fireballs at his enemy, but Yoshi used the magic inside his Keyblade to deflect the fireballs back at him, burning him a bit.

"Ugh, I've had about enough of your childish tricks, Yoshi!" Duke yelled, as he put the flames out on his leather jacket. "And you just had to get my new jacket burned! For that, you will pay!" He roared, throwing a couple of Bom-Bombs at Yoshi.

"Daddy, watch out for those bombs!" Yoshi Kid shouted, pointing to the bombs coming towards his father.

Yoshi giggled, and flew into the air, as he used his beautiful wings to shield himself from the Bom-Bombs, as they exploded in a massive fireball, completely engulfing Yoshi. Duke laughed evilly, but gasped in pure shock when he saw Yoshi fly out of the fireball completely unharmed, and got ready to attack his enemy once more. Duke then pulled out a few shuriken from his jacket, and threw them at Yoshi, but they all completely missed their target, and hit several of the dragon statues surrounding the throne room, and ripping some of the curtains and tapestry, showing that the lead Dino Rider had no experience using them.

"Wow, looks like you need a little more practice to use those!" Yoshi shouted, laughing happily. "You missed Yoshi!" He said, sticking his cute tongue out.

"Shut up you miserable excuse of a dinosaur!" Duke said, smoke pouring out of his nostrils, and threw more shuriken at Yoshi, but they all missed. "I should have learned how to throw those stupid things!"

Lulu and Rockman then got up, and joined their leader in battle against the three adorable heroes, as Yoshi Kid activated his Thunder Rage item, and the three evil bikers were each hit by a powerful bolt of lightning, leaving them all injured from the strike. Yoshi then activated his Ice Flower, and shot several balls of ice at the Dino Riders, freezing them solid in an icy prison.

"I just put you jerks on ice!" Yoshi Kid shouted, giggling happily.

"Tell me, child, do you really think the Dino Riders would be defeated by such a feeble and weak attack?!" Lord Dharak roared, using his dark magic to free the Dino Riders from their icy prison. "I assure you this battle will be much different compared to their first battle against Yoshi. Now, Dino Riders, kill them at once!"

"We shall, master!" The Dino Riders shouted simultaneously, and charged into battle against the three adorable heroes once more. "Now, you shall die at our hands, Yoshi!"

Before the Dino Riders could attack the trio, Yoshi stuck his cute long tongue out to trip the Dino Riders, and they all started to stumble around when they hit Yoshi's tongue, as they're trying to regain their balance, but couldn't, and fell into a nearby fountain, creating a big splash, soaking them. Duke and his two companions them surfaced from the water, and spit the water out of their mouths, as they were growing furious with Yoshi's childish games.

"Yoshi got you three big baddies all wet!" Yoshi shouted in a cute tone, giggling even more.

Duke growled, and pressed a button on his watch, as they all suddenly heard the sound of several engines running, and saw three motorcycles burst through the windows, and started driving around the three adorable heroes in a circle, with no one driving them at all, leaving Yoshi and the two purely confused at how these motorcycles were moving around without drivers.

"This remote control on my watch allows me to summon our motorcycles, and operate them without even driving them manually." Duke said, turning towards his teammates. "But motorcycles without drivers isn't that much fun to use though."

Duke then pressed another button on his watch, causing the motorcycles to come to a complete stop. The Dino Riders then hopped onto their motorcycles, and started revving the engines, as flames shot out from the pipes, and began circling the three adorable heroes, with their weapons ready.

"We're born to ride, and you three are born to die!" Duke said, laughing evilly, as smoke poured out from his nostrils.

"You pitiful lizards get any skid marks on my clean floors, I'll tear your still beating hearts out of your chests!" Lord Dharak responded in a threating manner, sending chills down the Dino Riders' spines.

The Dino Riders shook off their fears, and continued circling the three adorable heroes, as Rockman loaded his shotgun, and opened fire on the three, while Lulu blasted them with her magic, and Duke incinerated them with his fire breath. However, right after the dust and smoke cleared, Yoshi and the two were completely unharmed by the brutal attack, much to the Dino Riders' shock and horror.

"What?! How can you three still be alive after all that?!" The Dino Riders shouted simultaneously, with their eyes widened.

"You really want to know why we were harmed by your attacks, you evil monsters?" Boshi asked the three, before smiling, and giving them their answer. "It's called the power of love, Dino Riders. The power of love and the magic the Millennium Star has given us the power to fight against the forces of evil, and we have no negativity in our hearts. You see, I was once had negativity and had anger in my heart like you guys, but after that horrifying experience you put me though, I decided that it was time to make a change for myself, and I owe it all to my best friend, Yoshi. Yoshi is my hero, and I love him with all my heart and soul, because he's the greatest and most loving being in the whole universe, and I'm lucky to have him in my life. Yoshi is my angel, and the love we have for each other is the most powerful force in the universe." He shouted, shooting a barrage of frozen fireballs at the Dino Riders, hitting them.

"How dare you say that love is how you three are so powerful!" Rockman roared, driving towards Boshi at a fast rate of speed. "I will show you that our hate will be what kills you three!"

Just before Rockman can mow the adorable blue hero down, Boshi leaped into the air, and jumped right behind Rockman's motorcycle, and threw several exploding Yoshi Eggs at the bike, destroying it in a huge fireball, injuring Rockman. He then grabbed Rockman by the tail, and slammed him into the ground several times, knocking him unconscious.

"Yay! You did it, Boshi!" Yoshi Kid shouted happily, jumping up and down in excitement. "You kicked that villain's evil butt!"

"I wouldn't celebrate with a party just yet, because I'm coming for you, kid!" Lulu shouted angrily, as she used her magic to sprout out from her back, and flew towards Yoshi Kid. "Here I come, kid!"

Yoshi Kid smirked playfully, and pulled out Yoshi's magic wand, and shot a beam of magic at Lulu, causing her new wings to disappear completely, and she crashed down into the floor. Lulu groaned a little bit from the pain, as she got back up on her feet, and charged at Yoshi, but he jumped out of the way, and kicked her in the back, as he giggled cutely.

"You can't even me, you evil lizard lady!" Yoshi Kid replied, as he giggled even more. "You can't even touch me!"

Lulu growled angrily, and charged at the young Yoshi Kid once again, but was once again kicked in the back by him once more. She then started shooting a barrage of electrical orbs at Yoshi Kid, but he rubbed a little bit of Repel Gel on his arms, causing him to become completely transparent, making all of Lulu's attacks completely ineffective against him.

"I'm not beaten yet, kid!" Lulu shouted, shooting a barrage of fireballs at him, but all the attacks harmlessly went through his body.

"Now, I'm gonna finish you off, you evil old hag!" Yoshi Kid said, as he jumped into Lulu's lap, and crushed the wand on her scepter, causing the magic to buildup to dangerous levels. "Your scepter is about to blow, Lulu!" He shouted, before leaping out of her lap, and running off to a safe distance.

"Oh no! This thing's about to blow!" Lulu screamed, as her scepter turned red, and exploded.

Lulu survived the explosion of scepter, but emerged from the blast badly burned and too weak to continue fighting, as she fell to the ground defeated. Yoshi Kid then ran back into the battlefield, and picked up Lulu's unconscious and badly burned body, and tossed it over to Rockman's body, and Boshi grabbed some chains, and tied them, so they won't be able to escape.

"Two down, one to go!" Yoshi Kid shouted happily, as he giggled again.

Just then, Yoshi Kid and Boshi heard the roar of an engine, and saw Duke flying towards Yoshi on his motorcycle at full speed, with his Beam Sword aimed directly at Yoshi's chest. Yoshi readied his Keyblade, and slashed the said of Duke's motorcycle, causing it to start going out on control, making Duke jump off his badly damage ride. The runaway bike started flying around the throne room at dangerous speeds, and drove up the steps towards Lord Dharak who sitting comfortably in his throne.

"Master, my bike's gonna crash into you!" Duke shouted, getting back on his feet.

Lord Dhara merely chuckled darkly, as he sat up, and his scepter suddenly transformed into what appeared to be a shadowy and dark version of the Keyblade, but Yoshi and Duke couldn't make out what the weapon was. Lord Dharak raised his weapon in the air just as the bike was about to hit him, and sliced it to pieces in just seconds, as fiery debris rained down on the throne room. Lord Dharak smirked evilly, and sat back throne in his throne, as he continued watching the battle's epic climax.

"Duke, please tell me that you're still going to defeat this pitiful weaklings, because it appears that I will have to clean up your mess in a few moments." Lord Dharak said, as he laughed evilly. "And I would hate to see that you've failed me."

"Master, Yoshi will be dead in just two minutes." Duke said, charging at Yoshi. "I will not fail you, my master!"

Yoshi and Duke then engaged in a brutal final sword fight, as their blades clashed, both of them determined to beat the other. Duke roared angrily, and shot his fire breath at Yoshi, but Yoshi's Keyblade shielded him from the flames, and gave him extra strength. Duke let out another fearsome roar, and smacked Yoshi with his tail, knocking him back, and charged at the adorable hero, with killing intent in his eyes.

"Now, we shall have our revenge, Yoshi!" Duke roared, as got ready to finish Yoshi off.

However, before Duke could deliver the final blow, Yoshi used his Keyblade to destroy Duke's Beam Sword, and grabbed him by the tail, and smashed a custard pie into the lead Rex's face. Duke roared angrily, as he wipes some of the custard off his snout, and saw Yoshi grinning cutely in front of him with his Keyblade glowing. Yoshi waved goodbye to his enemy, and fired a powerful beam of good magic at Duke, hitting him, sending him crashing into his two unconscious teammates, defeating him, along with the Dino Riders.

"No! This was our last chance, and we never got our revenge..." Duke said, falling to the ground, as he closed his eyes. "We have failed... That stinks..." He managed to utter, before passing out from his injuries.

Yoshi Kid and Boshi then grabbed some chains, and tied Duke up as well, so he wouldn't be able to escape. The two then ran to Yoshi, and embraced him in a loving hug, as they all giggled cutely, and snuggled together. Boshi then grabbed Yoshi's hand, and kissed him on the nose, before giving him another loving hug.

"We'll take care of the Dino Riders, Yoshi. You go stop Lord Dharak, and save the universe from destruction." Boshi said, licking his cute face, before giving his hand an affectionate squeeze. "Please be careful, Yoshi."

"Yoshi be careful. Yoshi promises." Yoshi replied, giving Boshi a loving lick on the face, before walking towards the steps leading up to Lord Dharak's throne.

"Please come back to us, daddy." Yoshi Kid shouted to his father.

"Yoshi be back, son." Yoshi said, as he started to walk up the steps. "Yoshi is coming to end this, Lord Dharak."

When Yoshi reached the top of the steps, he saw Lord Dharak sitting down in his throne, and slowly started making his way towards the evil demonic dragon, with his Keyblade ready. Lord Dharak smirked evilly, before getting out of his throne, and coming face to face with Yoshi.

"Well, it appears I will have to clean up the mess the Dino Riders made." Lord Dharak said, taking out his dark scepter. 'You're going to die along with this whole universe, Yoshi."

"Yoshi won't let you do this, you monster!" Yoshi said, charging at the evil villain. "Yoshi stopping you here and now!"

Lord Dharak laughed evilly, as he levitated in the air, and dark magic engulfed his body, increasing his strength and powers. He then conjured up several bolts of purple lightning, as they struck the ground around him, as he continued laughing evilly. Lord Dharak then looked down at Yoshi, and sent a powerful lightning blot flying down towards the adorable hero, but the magic in Yoshi's Keyblade absorbed the attack.

"So, you've learned some new tricks." Lord Dharak responded, before powering up. "Your parlor tricks won't save you from my wrath though!"

"Bring it on!" Yoshi shouted, flying towards the evil villain.

Yoshi flew towards Lord Dharak at lightning speeds with his Keyblade aimed at the villain's heart, ready to finish him off once and for all. Lord Dharak laughed, and flew towards Yoshi, as he used his claws to block the blade, and smacked Yoshi back with his tail.

"Prepare yourself for terror unlike you have even known, Yoshi! Your wrost nightmare is about to become a bloody reality!" Lord Dharak replied, getting ready for the final battle. "Darkness shall consume the light!"

* * *

**Wow, that was absolutely magnificent what just happened now! Yoshi and friends have finally defeated the villainess Dino Riders once and for all, and now the exciting final battle between Yoshi and Lord Dharak is about to begin. Does Yoshi stand any chance against this powerful and evil foe, and will he be getting any help from his companions? Please leave a review to let me know what you guys think of the story, and I'll see you all in the next chapter. The final battle between good and evil will begin in the next chapter! :D**

**Please read and review. Bye-bye!**


	19. The Gloves Are Off

**Hey guys, I'm back once again, and now that we're nearing the end of my story, I bring you guys the beginning of the epic final battle between Yoshi and the evil Lord Dharak! Now, before I go on any further, I would like to inform you all that this final battle between good and evil will be a three-parter, and I'm happy to say that these final chapters will truly be epic! :D Anyway, I really hope you guys enjoy the epic and awesome nineteenth chapter. The final battle has began! :)**

* * *

**Ch. 19: The Gloves Are Off**

Yoshi was standing face to face with the evil Lord Dharak, as he readied his Keyblade, and got into battle position. Before he got ready to land the first strike, Yoshi drank a little healing potion, to heal the minor injuries Lord Dharak had inflicted on him, and smiled when he saw his injuries healing up nicely. Yoshi then flew into the air, and dodged Lord Dharak's razor sharp claws, and slashed him in the chest with his weapon, giving him some damage, as some blood seeped out of the small wound.

"Gah! The good magic of that cursed Keyblade still is able to harm me!" Lord Dharak roared, glaring hatefully at Yoshi, as he clenches his chest. "To think that you're able to wield that kind of power makes me so furious! I will destroy you, Yoshi!" He roared, as his wound suddenly started healing.

Yoshi gasped in horror, and his cute eyes went wide with fear, as he saw the wound he had inflicted on his enemy suddenly heal completely, and the tears on his robes suddenly sewn shut, leaving Yoshi purely shocked. Lord Dharak then smirked evilly, and preformed some kind of hand sign of sorts, and Yoshi sees something sparkly and shiny right behind his enemy.

"Shuriken Barrage!" Lord Dharak shouted, as an endless barrage of razor sharp shuriken flew out from behind him heading towards Yoshi.

Yoshi gasped, and ran behind some of the statues in the throne room to avoid being killed by the shuriken. But the shuriken were forged from evil magic, and eventually destroyed the statue Yoshi was hiding behind, causing him to hide behind another statue. Lord Dharak merely chuckled darkly, and sent the shuriken barrage over to the second statue, destroying it, along with destroying the rest of the statues in the throne room, leaving Yoshi with no where to hide from him.

"Even now at the end of your life, you're still trembling with fear at my mere presence." Lord Dharak said, as the dark snake-like tentacles emerged from the sleeves of his robes, and grabbed hold of Yoshi, preventing him from escaping. "Like I've said before, you and your friends cannot stop what is ordain to me!" He said, having his snake-like tentacles pull the adorable hero towards him.

"You should have just spent your final hours at home with your family, instead of coming here to face me in battle. You know that you and your friends were outmatched, and yet you three continued to oppose me, regardless." Lord Dharak responded, sending an electrical charge through his tentacles, causing Yoshi agonizing pain. "I was going to let you witness the destruction of your universe before I killed you, but it looks like you'll miss out on the fireworks. Before I kill you, you should have known not to challenge me, because I am the darkness itself."

"Even if you are the darkness, Yoshi is the light, and Yoshi will break through the darkness." Yoshi said, groaning in pain. "Even in the darkness, the light will always find a way to beat it."

"Ridiculous and utter nonsense coming from the mouth of a childish hero about to die!" Lord Dharak replied, increasing the electrical charge in his tentacles, giving Yoshi even more pain. "What you say doesn't matter in the slightest, because I'm the darkness itself, and no light can ever stand a chance against me. Oh, one more thing to mention, after you're dead, I'll kill that miserable family of yours as well. Any last words, Yoshi?" He asked, as he cackled evilly.

"Just one word, Lord Dharak." Yoshi replied, as he groaned a little bit from the pain. "Yoshi only want to say only one word."

"And what would that be?" Lord Dharak asked, raising a brow up.

"Boshi!" Yoshi shouted happily, giggling cutely.

Suddenly, Lord Dharak heard a noise coming from above him, and his evil eyes went wide when he saw Boshi flying down towards them, with his Keyblade. Boshi then landed in between the two, and used his Keyblade to slice the tentacles off of Yoshi, causing Lord a great deal of intense pain, as blood poured out from the severed tentacles.

"Thanks, Boshi." Yoshi said, hugging his hero tightly, and licking him lovingly.

"Aw, you're welcome, buddy." Boshi replied, hugging his best friend back lovingly, before smiling. "And don't worry about Yoshi Kid. He went back home to Yoshi's Island via a portal with the Dino Riders, and he is taking them off to the prison." He said, licking the adorable green dinosaur.

"Yoshi glad his son is out of harms way, and now we can take care of this fiend." Yoshi said, holding Boshi's cute hand. "Together."

"Together!" Boshi shouted happily, holding his cute hand, and kissing him on the nose.

Yoshi and Boshi giggled, and charged at the wounded Lord Dharak, and slashed him in the chest with their Keyblades, sending him flying through his throne. The two adorable heroes then leaped into the air, and hacked and slashed the evil demonic dragon some more, and Boshi ended up severing Lord Dharak's right hand, causing him great pain from the loss.

"Nice work, Boshi!" Yoshi shouted happily.

Just then, they heard Lord Dharak laughing, and turned around to see his tentacles and hand regenerating in seconds, and all of his wounds were suddenly healed up, leaving them shocked and horrified. Lord Dharak then teleported behind the two of them, and slashed them with his claws, and smacked them with his tail. He then teleported away before they could attack him, and teleported in front of them, and blasted them with a barrage of purple fireballs.

"He's somehow getting stronger!" Boshi screamed.

Before Yoshi could respond, Lord Dharak appeared above them, and summed several dark colored orbs around them in a circle, preventing them from escaping. He then has the dark orbs strike the two heroes, and they're consumed in a series of fiery and brutal explosions. Lord Dharak then teleported behind them, and blasted them with his dark lightning attack, and then pulled out his dark scepter, as it glowed in darkness.

"Soaring Bite Strike!" Lord Dharak shouted, as dark magic emerged from his scepter, and started floating around the throne room.

Then, the dark magic suddenly manifested itself into what appeared to be three massive purple dragon-like entities with red eyes, and floated above Lord Dharak. He then commanded the dragon-like entities to devour the two of them, as the three purple dragons roared, and flew towards Yoshi and Boshi, as they opened their mouths up, preparing to eat them alive.

"I think we're done for, Yoshi!" Boshi screamed in pure terror, as he clung to Yoshi.

Yoshi became even more determined, and pulled Boshi even closer, as their Keyblades touched, causing them to glow bright in a beautiful white aura. The three dragons roared, as they devoured Yoshi and Boshi in only seconds, and exploded, destroying part of the fortress in the process. Lord Dharak then flew down, and gasped in pure shock when he saw Yoshi and Boshi encased in a protective crystal-like barrier completely unharmed.

"What?! How is that even possible?!" Lord Dharak said, both shocked and angry that his attack didn't kill them. "You two heroes should be dead by now!"

"That's the power of our Keyblades, and the love we share for each other has shielded us from your attack, you evil monster!" Yoshi and Boshi shouted simultaneously, as they charged back into battle.

"Dimension Tear!" Lord Dharak roared, as his right hand glowed in a black aura. "Prepare for the end, you two!"

Lord Dharak then flew in front of Yoshi and Boshi hovering right above the two, and used his claws to literally tear a hole in the fabric of space itself, revealing a dark swirling vortex. Yoshi and Boshi both gasped in horror, and started flying away from the vortex as fast as they could, but the force of the vortex was too great, and it sucked the two heroes inside, as they screamed in a combination of both terror and pain.

"You fools have underestimated me!" Lord Dharak shouted, as he cackled evilly. "Now, you two will soon cease to exist!"

Yoshi and Boshi screamed even more in pain, and were spit out from the vortex, crashing into the ruins of one of the destroyed statues, as they groaned in extreme pain. Lord Dharak smirked evilly, and released his grip on the tear, causing to the hole in space to close up. He then flew towards the two injured Yoshis, and shot several dark orbs at them, giving them more damage.

"You two continue growing weaker and weaker, while I keep getting stronger!" Lord Dharak said, as he cackled. "I'm the very incarnation of evil itself, and I am eternal!" He shouted in an evil tone.

"Lord Dharak, we're not going to give up!" Yoshi said in between groans, as him and Boshi got back up for battle. "No matter what, we'll find a way to defeat you!" He said, pulling out a healing potion.

Boshi took off the bottle cap, and him and Yoshi each drank the potion, and felt their injuries and wounds healed completely. They then turned to each other, and hugged each other lovingly, as they both gave each other a loving lick. Yoshi then gripped his Keyblade tightly, and shot a massive fireball at Lord Dharak, hitting him, and burning his robes badly.

"Impossible! Your flames are still powerful enough to hurt me!" Lord Dharak shouted, as he roared angrily. "You fools won't beat me! I won't fall!"

Before Lord Dharak could continue shouting, he was suddenly slashed in the chest by Yoshi's Keyblade, and roared in pain. Boshi then kicked Lord Dharak in the snout, and cut his arms and legs with his Keyblade, and then cut off his tail, as blood poured out from all the wounds and cuts inflicted on him by their weapons. Yoshi then grabbed hold of Lord Dharak's tentacles, and tore them off his body, as he fell to the ground in extreme pain.

"You're finished now, you evil monster!" Boshi shouted, freezing Lord Dharak solid in ice.

Yoshi and Boshi then got ready to hug each other, and celebrate their apparent victory, but pulled back when they heard the ice starting to crack, and saw Lord Dharak break free of the icy prison, with his injuries completely healed. Lord Dharak then used his telekinesis to levitate Yoshi and Boshi into the air, and pinned them against the wall, as he pulled out his scepter, which was glowing in a purple aura.

"Enough with this pointless and childish games! It's time I showed you what the true meaning of terror and power is, my enemies!" Lord Dharak, as he growled. "You fools aren't the only ones who can possess the powers of a magical Keyblade!" He shouted, as his scepter started changing even more.

Just then, Lord Dharak's dark scepter suddenly changed it's shape into what appeared to be a black colored sword of sorts, and transformed into an ominous looking Keyblade that looked strangely similar to Yoshi and Boshi's Keyblades. It's called the Oblivion Keyblade. The Oblivion Keyblade is similar in shape to the Kingdom Key, though is black and has a longer reach. The hilt guard is comprised of two bat-like wings extending downward. The teeth are in the shape of the Kanji for 'darkness'. The Keychain's token is a black version of Sora's crown necklace. A chain-like design runs up the length of the blade. The diamond in its hilt also resembles the diamond in the original logo of Hollow Bastion. When the Oblivion Keyblade is summoned, ominous black smoke and violet sparks surround it, and Lord Dharak laughed evilly.

"You've got a Keyblade?!" Yoshi and Boshi shouted simultaneously, as they're both in shock.

"This isn't just any ordinary Keyblade like your weak Kingdom Keyblades, you two. This is called the Oblivion Keyblade, and I've enchanted the powerful blade with my darkness, which has made it even more powerful." Lord Dharak said, releasing the two captive heroes. "Oh, one more thing to mention, with the Oblivion Keyblade in my possession, my powers have increased beyond your comprehension. My powers that you've experienced so far are nothing compared to the power I possess now!" He said, as he extended his wings.

"We'll see about that, you monster! Bring it on!" Yoshi and Boshi shouted simultaneously, as they charged at the evil villain. "Here we come!"

Before they could strike him, Lord Dharak flew up, and headed into the second floor of his throne, leaving Yoshi and Boshi down below.

"Hey, come back here, you coward!" Boshi shouted angrily at him!

Yoshi looked around at the throne room that was now in ruins from their battles against Lord Dharak and the Dino Riders, and saw an elevator to left of them that could take them to the second floor. He then grabbed hold of Boshi's hand, and the two of them hopped onto the platform, and Yoshi pressed the button with his cute tongue, causing it to start taking them up.

"Here we go, buddy." Boshi said to Yoshi, before giving him another hug. "You ready for this?"

"Yoshi ready." Yoshi replied, with a look of determination on his cute face.

The elevator then came to a complete stop at the second floor, and Yoshi and Boshi hopped off the elevator, as it suddenly went back down, preventing them from fleeing the battle. They then saw Lord Dharak hovering right above them at the center of them, as he smirked evilly, with his Oblivion Keyblade in his hands. Yoshi and Boshi growled, and flew down towards Lord Dharak, as they readied their weapons for battle.

"Prepare to suffer my wrath, you pathetic fools!" Lord Dharak shouted, getting into his battle position.

Yoshi and Boshi flew at lightning fast speeds, and their blades came into contact with the Oblivion Keyblade, causing the roof of the fortress to suddenly explode, and rain down fiery debris onto the three, and pushing them both back. Yoshi growled, and began a brutal sword fight with Lord Dharak, as their blades made contact with each other, releasing massive amounts of powerful energy, which was damaging the room and the fortress in the process.

"Whoa! This battle is so intense!" Boshi shouted, joining Yoshi in battle against their enemy.

Yoshi and Boshi both engaged Lord Dharak in a brutal and bloody sword fight, as they're all determined to win the battle. Yoshi growled angrily, and kicked Lord Dharak in the chest, and stabbed him in the arm, while Boshi jumped behind Lord Dharak, and slashed his wings with his Keyblade, and sliced off his horns, giving him some damage. Yoshi and Boshi then tapped their Keyblades together, and fired a powerful rainbow beam at Lord Dharak, hitting him, and giving him even more damage. Lord Dharak then recovered, and stabbed his Oblivion Keyblade into the ground beneath them, creating three powerful shockwaves of dark energy, which hit the two adorable heroes.

"That one actually hurt Yoshi a little." Yoshi said, rubbing his head, as he groaned.

Suddenly, Lord Dharak teleported away in a dark cloud of black smoke, and reappeared right beside the two, and flew around them in a circle, as purple beams of darkness appeared after he flew around them, before teleporting away in a cloud of black smoke. Yoshi and Boshi's eyes went wide with terror, and were struck by the laser blasts, injuring the two of them. Lord Dharak then reappeared behind the injured duo, and shot a barrage of laser blasts at them, giving them even more damage, as their painful screams of agony were music to his ears.

"Surprise!" Lord Dharak shouted, slashing them in the face with his Oblivion Keyblade, sending them to the ground.

Yoshi and Boshi groaned in pain, as they tried to get back up, but Yoshi fell back down to the ground, due to being badly injured by the attacks. Boshi managed to get back up, and tried to protect Yoshi from Lord Dharak, but he got pushed back by the villain's powerful dark lightning attack. Lord Dharak then hovered above the injured Yoshi, and shot a powerful beam of darkness at Yoshi, which was slowly killing poor Yoshi.

"Hang on, buddy! I'm coming!" Boshi shouted, getting back on his feet, and racing towards the two, and leaped towards them. "You let go of him right now!" He shouted, getting ready to stab Lord Dharak.

However, before Boshi got the chance to rescue his best friend, a duplicate of Lord Dharak suddenly emerged from the original's body, and kicked Boshi in the stomach, sending him flying. The duplicate then got into battle position, as Boshi gently landed on the floor, and got back up to see his best friend continuing to suffer in terrible agony at the hands of a monster. He knew that Yoshi wouldn't survive too much longer, and also knew he had to defeat the duplicate, before he could have any chance to free Yoshi. Boshi then readied his Keyblade, and charged at the duplicate, as it shot a barrage of dark orbs at the blue Yoshi, but he blocked all of them with his Keyblade.

"I'm gonna tear you apart, you miserable excuse of a copy!" Boshi shouted, blocking the dark orbs once again, and delivered several powerful slashes on the duplicate, damaging it.

The duplicate roared, and shouted, 'Die!' several times, before teleporting behind Boshi, and smacking him from behind with his dark barrier, and then shot another barrage of dark orbs at him, but once again to no avail. Boshi then took his chance, and slashed the duplicate in the chest, and finished it off by stabbing it in the heart, as it suddenly disappeared into darkness, ceasing to exist.

""Not much time left!" Boshi shouted, flying into the air towards the two.

Lord Dharak gasped, as he realized that he couldn't block the attack, and roared in pain, as Boshi stabbed him in the shoulder, and grabbed hold on his left hand that was shooting the darkness into his best friend, and blocked it, freeing Yoshi in the process. Boshi then punched Lord Dharak, and stabbed and slashed him several times with his weapon. Lord Dharak then got ready to attack once more, but Boshi grabbed him, and sent him flying.

"You alright?" Boshi said in a concerned tone.

"Yoshi is fine, buddy." Yoshi replied, standing back up, as he groaned. "Come on, we've got to finish this!"

Yoshi and Boshi then charged at their wounded enemy, but Lord Dharak knocked them back, and conjured up two black orbs in both his hands, and crushed them together, as the darkness completely consumed everything around them, and then hundreds of deadly laser beams suddenly surrounded the two heroes, leaving them with no way to escape the attack. Yoshi and Boshi both looked at each other, and nodded, as they began blocking all the laser blasts that were raining down on them with their extremely fast reflexes, managing to block every single blast. Lord Dharak then appeared in front of them, and slashed Boshi with a laser-like blade, and got ready to attack Yoshi, but Boshi blocked the attack, only to get slashed once again by the laser-like blade, causing Yoshi to retaliate by stabbing him in the chest, and hacked and slashed him several times in the chest, causing him to roar in pain.

"Yoshi, catch this!" Boshi shouted, throwing his Keyblade to Yoshi.

Yoshi then caught the Keyblade, and attacked Lord Dharak with all his might, and damaged his wings, and stabbed him in the chest and back, and then impaled him from behind with both Keyblades. Yoshi then jumped back to Boshi, and healed his best friend's injuries by giving him a healing potion, and returning his Keyblade back to him. Boshi then placed his hand onto Yoshi's Keyblade, as it glowed in a beautiful white light, and they were engulfed by the pure light, and shot a powerful beam of light from the Keyblade right through Lord Dharak's chest, leaving him severely wounded.

"Let's end this now!" Yoshi shouted, as they charged at him.

Yoshi and Boshi finally delivered several fatal blows to his broken body, and he suddenly disappeared into the darkness, seemingly dead to the both of them. The two then smiled at each other, and hugged each other lovingly, as they giggled, happy that their battle was finally over, or so they thought. Before they could continue their loving moment any longer, they suddenly saw the roof above their heads explode, and a massive armored humanoid-like creature enter, that also had some dragon-like features appeared, with the same evil yellow eyes, making them realize that it was Lord Dharak. Lord Dharak laughed evilly, as he handed in front of the two adorable heroes, and pulled out his Oblivion Keyblade.

"Perhaps I underestimated the both of you and your newfound powers." Lord Dharak said, laughing evilly. "No matter, you fools stand no chance against my second from! My second form makes the one you're familiar with look as gentle as a sleeping Goomba!"

Yoshi and Boshi sighed, and got back into their battle positions, knowing they were also getting stronger as well, and would hopefully be able to defeat their enemy with the pureness and love in their hearts, before the universe was to be destroyed. Yoshi then grabbed Boshi's hand, and squeezed it tightly, before planting a soft kiss on his best friend's cute nose, letting him know how much he loves him.

"I'm with you, Yoshi." Boshi replied, kissing his best friend back on the nose. "Here we go again."

* * *

**Oh no! Yoshi and Boshi managed to defeat Lord Dharak in his first form and the powers of his Oblivion Keyblade, but now their enemy has survived their brutal attack, and transformed into his second armored form, which has made him even more terrifying and powerful. However, Yoshi and Boshi are getting stronger as well, but is their love and new strength enough to defeat Lord Dharak and save the universe? Please leave a review to let me know what you guys think of the story, and I'll see you all in the next chapter. The second part of the epic final battle begins in the next chapter! :D**

**Please read and review. Bye-bye!**


	20. All the Powers of Hell!

**Hey guys, I'm back again, and we're getting even closer to end of my story. I now bring you guys the exciting and epic second part of Yoshi and Boshi's final battle with the evil Lord Dharak. Now, they all appear to be getting stronger and stronger, but what other powers do you think their enemy might possess? This battle will become even more intense and epic than you can imagine! :D Anyway, I really hope you guys enjoy and awesome twentieth chapter. Here comes part II, everyone! :)**

* * *

**Ch. 20: All the Powers of Hell!**

Yoshi and Boshi could both sense Lord Dharak's terrifying powers, and shivered a bit from the fear their enemy was instilling fear into them, but they both managed to overcome their fears and doubts about the battle. They both realized that they had only one option, which was to defeat Lord Dharak and save their universe from meeting the same fate as the countless others Lord Dharak had destroyed in his mission to kill everything.

"It truly is remarkable that you both still desire to finish me off, even though I haven't even shown you childish dinosaur a simple demonstration of my infinite power!" Lord Dharak replied, as dark aura engulfed his armored body. "Now, I will show you both the true might of my powers!"

Lord Dharak smirked evilly, and started focusing his powers into his Oblivion Keyblade, as dark lightning started shooting out of his menacing and evil blade, and the wind starts to pick up. Lord Dharak then laughed, and fired several energy slashes at the two adorable heroes, but Yoshi blocked the attacks with his Keyblades, and shot a barrage of fireballs at Lord Dharak, but they did very little damage to Lord Dharak's armor.

"What happened? Yoshi's attack should have burned that armor off!" Yoshi said in a confused tone, wondering why his attack had such a little effect on the armor.

"I'll handle this freak of the week now, buddy!" Boshi said, readies his Keyblades, and flies towards Lord Dharak. "Here I come, you vile monster!" He shouted in a determined tone.

Lord Dharak smirked evilly, and used his Oblivion Keyblade to block Boshi's attack, and responded by shocking him with his lightning attack, and injuries him further by slashing him in the chest, and finishing with a powerful kick to the face, sending Boshi flying into the wall, badly injured from the attack. Lord Dharak then turned his attention towards Yoshi, and shot a beam of pure darkness at the adorable hero.

"Light will always win against the darkness, Lord Dharak!" Yoshi shouted, firing a beam of pure light at Lord Dharak.

The beams of lights and darkness intercepted, and both attacks released powerful waves of energy, pushing both Yoshi and Lord Dharak back a little bit. Yoshi growled, and used the pure love in his heart to increase the power even more, and his light beam grew even stronger and stronger, as it began to overwhelm Lord Dharak's beam of darkness, and blasted him in the chest, giving him damage.

"Impossible! How is it that you can still hurt me?!" Lord Dharak roared, as he clenches his chest, and groaned. "My second from is nearly invincible, and yet your pitiful light attack was still able to pierce my armor!" He replied, as he started healing his injuries.

Yoshi didn't even respond to Lord Dharak, instead his flew towards his enemy, and delivered several punch and kick combos, and wrapped his cute long tongue around his waist, and threw him into the air, and kicked him in the butt, as he fell back to the ground. Lord Dharak then recovered from his injures, and shot several deadly lightning bolts at Yoshi, but he reflected them back at Lord Dharak, dealing more damage to him.

"Feel the power of my darkness, my foolish enemy!" Lord Dharak roared, flying into the air, and laughing evilly.

Lord Dharak then focused all of his power into his hands, and summed a massive black hole under their feet, as it started sucking in everything around it, and Yoshi and Boshi both made hasty retreats before they could be devoured by the black hole. Lord Dharak then shot a lightning bolt into the black hole, as it suddenly became unstable, and exploded, almost destroying the entire fortress in a massive fireball. Luckily, Yoshi and Boshi managed to escape the blast with only a few scratches.

"Man, that was a really close call back there!" Boshi said, as he panted heavily.

Yoshi then flew down towards Lord Dharak, and shot a powerful stream of fire at him, but Lord Dharak conjured up a dark barrier, blocking the attack. Lord Dharak then flew towards Yoshi, and grabbed him by his boots, and started spinning him around, making the adorable feel sick to his stomach from the dizziness. He then released his grip on the adorable heroes, and smacked him with his armored tail, and slashed him with the claws on his gauntlets, as Yoshi screamed in horrible pain from the attacks. Yoshi groaned, and retaliated by grabbing Lord Dharak with his cute long tongue, and devoured him up in only seconds.

"You did it, Yoshi!" Boshi shouted happily, as he jumped up and down in joy. "You actually won the battle!"

"Yoshi sure did, Boshi." Yoshi replied cutely, as he laid a Yoshi Egg, and giggled. "Oh, excuse Yoshi." He said, giggling even more.

Right after Yoshi laid the egg that had their enemy trapped inside, they suddenly heard it starting to crack, and they could see a strange purple light coming through the cracks inside the egg. Yoshi and Boshi then turned around to see the egg explode, and Lord Dharak emerge from the pile of broken egg shells, and charged at them, with his Oblivion Keyblade ready. He roared, and slashed them in the chest, and blasted them with his lightning attack, as they screamed in pain.

"Your screams are so beautiful!" Lord Dharak shouted, giving them another dose of his lightning attack. "Please continue your pitiful screams, because neither of you have much time left on this world!" He said, as blasted them with a powerful black fireball.

Yoshi and Boshi both screamed in pain from the fire attack, and managed to break free of Lord Dharak's grasp, and retaliated by kicking him back, and slashing him in the chest with their Keyblades. Lord Dharak quickly recovered, and flew above them, as he summoned up several black colored orbs made entirely out of pure darkness itself, and began raining down onto the two adorable heroes, as they tried to block the attack as best they could.

"You won't be able to avoid this attack for long!" Lord Dharak replied, conjuring up a massive dark orb, for a finishing attack.

Yoshi and Boshi both blocked most of the dark orbs with their Keyblades, and Boshi conjured up a reflective barrier to protect them from being hit by the dark orbs. Lord Dharak laughed evilly, and sent the massive orb of darkness down onto them, as it exploded in a massive fireball of black fire, incinerating everything in it's path, and leaving not but total destruction behind. When the smoke cleared, Lord Dharak saw a large crater below him, and no sigh of either Yoshi, or Boshi inside the crater, meaning that they couldn't have survived the attack.

"They're finally dead now!" Lord Dharak replied, as he landed back on the ground. "Any longer and I would have to show them my full power."

Just then, Lord Dharak felt someone kick him the back from behind, and gasped when he felt someone grabbing hold of his armored tail, leaving him purely confused. Before he could figure out what was going on, he suddenly felt his armored wings being slashed, and roared in pain from the attack. The unknown attacks then revealed themselves to be none other than Yoshi and Boshi, and threw several exploding Yoshi Eggs at Lord Dharak, hitting him, and giving him damage.

"Gah! How is it possible that you survived my attack?!" Lord Dharak roared in utter shock, using his dark magic to heal injuries. "No one has ever survived an attack like that!"

"Simple. The barrier I conjured protected us from the blast, and Yoshi used his magic to make us invisible." Boshi said, as he laughed. "You may think you can defeat us, but you're very wrong, Lord Dharak!"

"We'll see about that!" Lord Dharak roared angrily, as he smacked them away with his armored tail. "Darkness Gazer Ghoul!" He shouted, as a dark orb started to form in his mouth.

"Yoshi don't like how that looks." Yoshi said, getting a little scared. "Yoshi has a bad feeling about this."

Before Boshi could try to calm his best friend, Lord Dharak shot the large dark swirling orb from his mouth, and hit Yoshi directly in the chest, much to Boshi's shock and horror. Yoshi started screaming in pain, as he felt the orb consume him completely, and let out one final cry, as the orb swallowed the adorable hero, and exploded, seemingly killing him.

"You killed him, you monster!" Boshi shouted angrily, as he flew towards Lord Dharak, and engaged him in a brutal sword fight to the death.

Lord Dharak and Boshi's Keyblades clashed with each other, and created several powerful shockwaves, as they both released massive amounts of energy. Lord Dharak easily blocked Boshi's strikes, and stabbed him in the chest with his Oblivion Keyblade, but it didn't kill him, only injuring him. Boshi ignored the injury, and responded by shooting a barrage of light orbs at Lord Dharak, hitting him.

"You might be able to hold your own against me, but you'll suffer the same fate as your pathetic companion!" Lord Dharak shouted, slashing him with the claws on his gauntlets. "You should have stayed loyal to me, but you abandoned your rightful place at my side."

"I was your slave, and Yoshi was my savior and hero who freed me from the darkness you had placed me under!" Boshi shouted, using his magic to heal the injuries he's sustained. "Now, I shall avenge my best friend's death by killing you!" He shouted, charging at his enemy.

"You're not strong enough to kill me, Boshi!" Lord Dharak replied, as he readied his Oblivion Keyblade.

Boshi roared, and flew towards Lord Dharak at lightning speed, and delivered several powerful punch and kick combos, and laid a massive blue Yoshi Egg, and threw it into the air, crashing into Lord Dharak, exploding on impact. Boshi then laid several more giant blue Yoshi Eggs, and threw all of them at Lord Dharak, exploding on impact. He them flew into the air, and focused all of his energy into one final attack that he was sure would be more than enough to finish Lord Dharak off once and for all.

"Get ready to feel the burn, you fiend!" Boshi said, as a blue fiery aura engulfed his body.

Boshi roared angrily, and created a massive blue fireball that was almost half the size of Lord Dharak's fortress, and threw it down to the ground, as it glowed bright red, incinerating what remained of the already destroyed part of the fortress. Boshi then landed back down on the ground, and waited for the smoke clear around the charred area.

"It's finally over." Boshi said, as he panted heavily, and sighed.

Suddenly, Boshi felt someone grab hold of his foot, and saw Lord Dharak emerge from the ground completely unharmed, much to Boshi's horror. Lord Dharak then smirked evilly, and burned Boshi badly with his fire breath, and blasted him with a beam of pure darkness. Boshi screamed in pain from the attacks, and tried to break free of Lord Dharak's grip, but couldn't break free from it.

"Now, you shall witness true suffering and terror, Boshi!" Lord Dharak said, slashing him in the face with his claws. "The perfect death for a minion who betrays their master!"

"He was never your minion, you evil monster!" A voice shouted from behind him. "He's Yoshi's best friend!"

Lord Dharak's yellow eyes went wide with shock when he recognized the voice, and roared in pain when he felt his wings being sliced off, and turned around to see Yoshi slash him in the face with his Keyblade, and blasted him with a barrage of fireballs, before flying over to Boshi's side, and giving him a healing potion, which healed all the injuries he's sustained from Lord Dharak. The two adorable heroes then giggled, slashed Lord Dharak some more with their Keyblades, and Yoshi stabbed him in the shoulder, while Boshi sliced off his legs, seemingly crippling their enemy.

"You can't get up now, you fiend!" Boshi said, giggling cutely. "It looks like we've won the battle now."

"Have you, Boshi?" Lord Dharak said, as he smirked evilly, and used his magic to regenerate his limbs and wings. "This fight isn't over just yet!" He said, using his magic to heal his injuries.

Lord Dharak laughed evilly, and used his magic to make himself giant sized, and flew into the stormy skies above them, leaving Yoshi and Boshi down on the ground. Yoshi growled angrily, and flew into the skies after him, and shot a barrage of fireballs at the evil villain, but Lord Dharak used his Oblivion Keyblade to block the fireballs, and fired a dark orb at Yoshi, but he blocked it by using his wings as a protective shield of sorts.

"Most impressive, Yoshi." Lord Dharak replied, firing a beam of pure darkness at Yoshi.

Yoshi gasped, and managed to block the attack, and flew into the clouds, preventing Lord Dharak from seeing him. Yoshi giggled, and flew around in the dark storm clouds, while Lord Dharak shot his fire breath into the clouds, but the flames missed Yoshi. Lord Dharak then extended his armored wings, and focuses all of his power into his wings, as they glowed in a beautiful rainbow aura, and cackled evilly.

"Yoshi don't like this attack one bit!" Yoshi said, starting to get a little bit nervous. "Yoshi better brace himself for it." He said, using his wings as a shield.

Lord Dharak cackled evilly, as his wings glowed even brighter, and unleashes several powerful energy shockwaves, as they head towards Yoshi at lightning speed. Yoshi shivered a little bit in fear, and braced himself for impact, knowing this wasn't going to end well for him. The massive energy shockwaves all struck the adorable winged dinosaur with devastating power, but surprisingly none of the shockwaves harmed him, and Yoshi emerged from the attack completely unharmed.

"Your wing shield might have been powerful enough to block that attack, but it won't keep you safe for long!" Lord Dharak roared, as he shot his dark lightning at Yoshi, torturing the poor dinosaur.

Lord Dharak laughed evilly, and continued torturing the poor dinosaur hero endlessly with non-lethal doses of dark lightning, but more than enough to cause agonizing pain and suffering to the victim. Yoshi panted heavily, and screamed even more from the intense pain he's feeling, and starts sobbing like he did when he was younger from the pain. Lord Dharak smirked evilly, and increased the dosage to lethal levels, as Yoshi's painful screams grew louder, and suddenly went limp. Suddenly, Yoshi disappeared in a cloud of smoke, leaving Lord Dharak completely shocked once more.

"What?!" Lord Dharak roared, with anger present in his voice. "What the heck happened to his corpse?!"

Lord Dharak soon got his answer when he heard someone screaming right above, and looked up to see Yoshi soaring down towards him, and shot a barrage of lightning orbs at the adorable hero, but Yoshi simply blocked all of the attacks with ease. Yoshi then landed on Lord Dharak's back, and saw Lord Dharak's wings turn red in color, and fired laser blasts at him. Yoshi giggled, and blocked the laser blasts with his wing shield, and severed Lord Dharak's wings, along with stabbing him in the back, and finished by slashing right side of face.

"You're grounded, Lord Dharak!" Yoshi said, as he giggled, and flew off.

Lord Dharak's yellow eyes went wide with terror, as he started falling out of the sky, and plummeted towards his fortress. He spread his badly damaged wings out, and tried to level out of the deadly fall, but wasn't able to due to his wings being too damaged. He gasped in horror, and closed his eyes, as he crashed through the roof of his fortress, and landed on the ground, badly injured. Yoshi and Boshi both smiled, and flew towards their seemingly defeated enemy, and hugged each other in pure joy.

"Yoshi finally defeated him!" Yoshi shouted happily, licking Boshi. "Yoshi so happy!"

"Me too, buddy." Boshi replied, as he sighed. "It's finally over now."

"You continue to think that, but I assure you that your dreams of beating me are only mere fantasy!" Lord Dharak said, as he completely healed himself, and his body was engulfed by a dark aura. "I do believe it's time that I show you my full power and my true form!" He said in a dark tone, as he began powering himself up.

"Yoshi don't like this!" Yoshi said, getting a really bad feeling.

Lord Dharak smirked evilly, and shot a purple lightning bolt into the ground, as the ground began shaking violently, and large black thorny plants suddenly emerge from the ground, but Yoshi and Boshi charged at the evil plants, and started cutting them down to size, as the plants tried to grab hold of them. Yoshi giggled, and blasted the thorny plants that blocked their path to Lord Dharak, clearing the way for them. Lord Dharak growled angrily, as he was engulfed by eerie green flames, and teleported behind the two adorable heroes, as the green flames engulfing his body grew bigger and brighter.

"Now shall you two deal with me, O heroes, and all the powers of HELL!" Lord Dharak roared, as he was engulfed by an explosion of green flames, and flew into the stormy skies above, as he changed into his true form.

Yoshi and Boshi stood there helpless, as they were both completely terrified by what they're seeing before them. Inside the clouds, Lord Dharak transformed into a large monstrous dragon. Lord Dharak's true dragon form, as the name implies, is a gigantic winged dragon. The dragon possesses black scales, spines, and claws, with a purple underbelly. The dragon also has webbed ears, and his nostrils are colored yellow. The dragon also possesses whiskers below the snout, and his tail has three tips, lined in a vertical fashion. It's eyes are glowing and pupil-less, having green linings and yellow centers. Lord Dharak's evil laughter could heard echoing through the entire realm.

"What do we do now, Yoshi?" Boshi screamed, as he could sense Lord Dharak's powers were now on an entirely different level. "He's more terrifying then ever before!" He screamed, hugging Yoshi tightly.

"We fight him, Boshi. We fight him." Yoshi said with his voice shaking, as he could sense Lord Dharak was using his full power now. "We have to beat him, or our world will be destroyed! Yoshi can't let that happen!" He said, gripping his Keyblade tightly.

Yoshi and Boshi then reluctantly raised their Keyblades, and charged into battle against Lord Dharak, as he cackled evilly. Lord Dharak then stuck out his yellow forked tongue, as he opened up his mouth, and blasted the adorable heroes with his emerald-like fire breath, and the two were seemingly incinerated by the flames.

* * *

**Uh-oh! Cliffhanger, guys! Yoshi and Boshi defeated Lord Dharak in his armored second form, but their seemingly undefeatable enemy has now transformed into his true form, which is a monstrous dragon that fills the night sky with pure terror. It also looks like Yoshi and Boshi have paid the ultimate price for their heroism. Do you think they survived the fiery attack, and if so, do you think their purity and love will be able to defeat Lord Dharak's evil once and for all and save the universe from being destroyed? Please leave a review to let me know what you guys think of the story, and I'll see you all in the next chapter. The epic conclusion of the final battle begins in the second to last chapter! :D**

**Please read and review. Bye-bye!**


	21. A Happy Ending After All

**Hey guys, I'm back once again, and we're almost at the end of my story. It looks like things might've taken a turn for the worse for Yoshi and Boshi in their final showdown against the evil Lord Dharak, who has unleashed his true form and full power on them, and they appeared to perish in the flames. But are Yoshi and Boshi truly dead? If they survived, do they have the power to finish this battle and save the universe? Will purity and love be able to overcome darkness and hatred? Well, we're about to find out, everyone. I hope you all enjoy the epic and awesome twenty-first chapter. Here comes part III, everyone! :)**

* * *

**Ch. 21: A Happy Ending After All**

Lord Dharak was seen towering above a raging inferno of emerald green flames below him, as he blasted every inch of the land where Yoshi and Boshi stood in fire, and started to destroy the land around him. He then used his fire breath to ignite some of the dry brush and the thorny plants that he summoned earlier, and they exploded in a massive raging inferno, as the green flames started to spread over to the other plants.

"Burn away any trace of them! I shall burn their remains until there is nothing left of them!" Lord Dharak roared, using his fire breath to scorch the charred land even more, as more plants and dry brush ignited. "The flames of evil shall burn away any light, and leave only death and darkness in it's fiery wake!" He said, as he cackled evilly.

As Lord Dharak continued burning the land with his fire breath, the dark ominous skies above the dark realm went from their normal black color to any eerie red color, and lightning exploded out of the angry clouds destroying everything below, meaning the universe was beginning to die from it's life force being drained away by Lord Dharak's dark crystal.

"Finally the universe is beginning to die, and in only mere minutes there will be nothing left!" Lord Dharak replied, as he blasted the charred ground once more with his fire breath. "Now, it's time to repair my fortress, and sit back and watch the fiery bloodbath now."

Just as Lord Dharak turned around, and started walking back towards his fortress, a light orb suddenly appeared, and struck him in the back of the head, as he roared in pain from the hit. Lord Dharak then turned around, and to his shock and horror Yoshi and Boshi were standing right behind him inside a protective barrier completely unharmed, with cute grins on their adorable faces.

"What?! You two miserable reptiles should be reduced to ashes! How is it even possible that you two survived?!" Lord Dharak roared angrily, as fire shot out from his nostrils, and growled. "My green flames should have incinerated the both of you in only seconds!"

"Well, it was really easy to avoid your evil fire breath, you monster." Boshi said to the evil villain, as he giggled cutely. "The purity and love in our hearts protected us from the flames, and the power of our love will be what destroys you."

"Don't make me laugh, you ignorant fool!" Lord Dharak said, sticking his forked tongue out, and cackling. "You two are nothing more than ignorant children fighting a battle against a creature who is the very incarnation of evil itself. Face it, you both are in over your heads, and your so-called powers of purity and love only prove just how naïve and ignorant you both are!" He said, extending his wings.

"You're wrong, Lord Dharak." Yoshi replied, gripping his Keyblade tightly. "Love and purity are what flows though all creatures who believe in the power of love, and it was love that has helped Yoshi and friends defeat many evil villains and monsters over the years. Yoshi also knows that love is always stronger than hatred, and those who follow the path of hatred lead to their destruction. Yoshi knows that we're strong enough to destroy you and save the universe from destruction. Yoshi and Boshi have the power of love, and we shall destroy you, once and for all! Love will always overcome hate!" He shouted, holding Boshi's hand tightly.

"Such ignorant words coming from the mouths of two kids!" Lord Dharak said, as he got ready to attack. "In a few minutes it won't matter in the least, and you two shall be dead, along with this whole universe. And I'll watch the colossal bloodbath after you both have been slain!" He said in a dark tone, as he shot his fire breath at the two of them.

Yoshi and Boshi gasped, and conjured up magical shields to protect themselves from the flames, but the force of the attack knocked them both to the ground, leaving them open to attack. Lord Dharak took the opportunity, and a massive fireball into the ground, only inches away from where Yoshi and Boshi were, causing the ground to collapse from the damage, revealing nothing but darkness below them. Lord Dharak then blasted Yoshi with his fire breath, but he blocked it with his magical shield, and was pushed back a bit, just as Lord Dharak was about to devour him.

"Please be careful, Yoshi!" Boshi shouted to his best friend, worried about his safety.

Yoshi quickly hides behind one of the thorny plants, as Lord Dharak slowly over to the thorny plants, and lowered his head down in an attempt to kill the adorable dinosaur hero, but Yoshi made the first strike by striking Lord Dharak in the snout with his sword, as green flames shot out from his mouth. Yoshi then made several attempts to attack Lord Dharak, but he dodged the strikes, and retaliated by trying to devour the poor hero once more, and Yoshi tried to strike down the evil dragon, but to no avail.

"That's it! I'm through toying with you, Yoshi! Now, you will die!" Lord Dharak roared angrily, using his fire breath to incinerate the entire forest of thorny plants, as the entire area was engulfed by emerald green flames, causing Yoshi and Boshi to run into the fiery forest.

"Yoshi, we've got to get outta here now!" Boshi shouted, covering his nose with his hand. "The flames are getting bigger!"

"Keep running, Boshi!" Yoshi screamed, grabbing Boshi's hand, and running deeper into the fiery forest with his best friend, as the fire kept spreading. "Yoshi sees a small mountain up ahead. Follow Yoshi!" He said, using his Keyblade to point towards the mountain, as they reached the mountain.

"Come up this way!" Boshi shouted to his best friend, before flying up the summit.

Yoshi nodded in agreement, and began flying up the mountain as well, just as Lord Dharak charged through the blazing inferno, and opened up his mouth, ready to devour the two heroes once again. Yoshi managed to reach the summit in the nick of time, and turned around to see Lord Dharak lunging at him, and slashed him in the snout, making him roar in pain. Yoshi then uses his Keyblade to keep Lord Dharak back, as he started climbing up the mountain, and continued trying to devour him. Boshi growled angrily, and blasted Lord Dharak with a barrage of blue ice balls, freezing parts of his body in ice.

"Your futile attempts to destroy me are only amusing me, Boshi!" Lord Dharak replied, blasting Boshi back with his fire breath.

Lord Dharak then slowly started making his way towards Yoshi, who was slowly walking backwards towards the edge of a cliff, which lead to a fiery abyss below. Yoshi growled, and threw a couple of exploding Yoshi Eggs at the evil dragon, but the attack had no effect on him at all. Lord Dharak laughed, and blasted another stream of fire at Yoshi, but he blocked the attack with his Keyblade, and reflected it back at Lord Dharak, hitting him.

"Yoshi got you!" Yoshi said, giggling cutely, as he smirked playfully.

Lord Dharak roared angrily, and tried to devour Yoshi and Boshi, but Yoshi kicked Lord Dharak in the snout, knocking out a couple of his razor sharp teeth. Lord Dharak roared again, and shot his fire breath at Yoshi, but Yoshi blocked the fire attack with his magical shield, and the force of the fire blast knocked the shield out of his hands, sending it falling off the cliff.

"Now, you're completely helpless, Yoshi!" Lord Dharak said in a dark tone, laughing evilly, and stuck his forked tongue out. "There's no hope for your universe now, and the darkness shall reign supreme!" He replied, getting ready to deliver the killing blow to the two adorable heroes. "And now you two shall face the eternal embrace of death!"

Yoshi and Boshi both hands, and tapped into the powers in their loving hearts, as their Keyblades both started glowing brightly in a beautiful white light. Lord Dharak noticed this, and blasted them with his fire breath, but they weren't harmed by the flames. They then smiled at each other lovingly, and started chanting something simultaneously.

"Oh, Keyblades of Love, fly swift and sure, that evil die and good endure!" Yoshi and Boshi shouted simultaneously, before getting ready to throw their Keyblades at Lord Dharak, as he got ready to devour them.

"Your fate is sealed, you two! Prepare to enter the fiery gates of oblivion!" Lord Dharak roared, getting ready to finish the two off.

Yoshi and Boshi then smirked at each other, and launched their Keyblades at Lord Dharak, as the blades pierced his heart, exploding in a shower of beautiful sparkling light, as some blood started pouring from the wounds. Lord Dharak let out a bloodcurdling scream from the intense pain, and glared hatefully at Yoshi and Boshi, knowing that they had beaten him. As he was dying, Lord Dharak made one final attempt to devour the heroes, so they would die along with him, but they flew above him, and he came crashing down to his death in the fiery abyss below. The fires then suddenly disappeared right after he died, and all Yoshi and Boshi could see was their Keyblades jabbed into his tattered black robes, meaning that he faded away into nothing and ceased to exist. They then saw their Keyblades turn black, and the entire realm start to break apart, as light started emitting from the cracks in the land.

"What's happening?" Boshi said, getting a little frightened.

"Yoshi don't know, Boshi." Yoshi said, pulling him closer, and hugging him. "Stay close to Yoshi."

After Lord Dharak died, the evil that was corrupting the entire realm started to dissipate, and Lord Dharak's damaged fortress suddenly faded away into darkness, along with the Key to Destruction gem exploding, returning the life force back to the universe. Then, all the corrupting darkness suddenly disappeared, and the entire realm reverted back to it's normal state, which was a beautiful chain of floating islands covering in beautiful islands, and the one they were on had a small pond.

"This realm is changing back to normal!" Boshi said, as he was awestruck by the event. "It looks so beautiful."

"Yoshi amazed by the beauty!" Yoshi replied, smiling lovingly at how beautiful everything looked now.

Suddenly, a light appeared in the blue night sky, and a beautiful Grand Star emerged from the light, as it began circling the chain of islands, and slowly floated down towards Yoshi and Boshi. The two smiled at each other, and held hands, as they jumped into the air, grabbing hold of the Grand Star, as they a cute pose, with the star shining brightly behind them. The Grand Star then spun around, as Yoshi and Boshi held onto it, and it fly them back towards their home.

Meanwhile, back at lovely Yoshi's Island, the Yoshis and the Shy Guys noticed that the darkness that filled their skies had disappeared, and the evil they sensed was gone, meaning that Yoshi and Boshi were successful in their final battle. The Village Leader looked into the beautiful night sky, and smiled, before helping his fellow Yoshis rebuild their damaged village.

"I wonder when Yoshi and Boshi are coming back home." The brown Yoshi said to himself, picking up some rubble. "I really hope they're okay."

"Of course they did, buddy." The green Yoshi Kid replied, petting him on the back. "They're our heroes, and me and Fearsome 5 believe in them and Yoshi Kid!"

"Say, where did Yoshi Kid runoff to exactly? He suddenly appeared out of thin air with the Dino Riders tied up, and said he was off to take these bad guys to prison." The brown Yoshi said, scratching his cute head.

Just then, the Yoshis and Shy Guys suddenly heard the sound of giggling and laughing from above them, and saw Yoshi and Boshi flying down towards them holding onto a star, as they all started cheering happily for their heroes. The star then started to descend, and dropped Yoshi and Boshi off right in the middle of the village, and then used it's magical power to completely restore Yoshi's Island back to normal, before flying off into the sky.

"We're home, everyone." Yoshi and Boshi said simultaneously to their friends and loved ones.

The Yoshis and Shy Guys smiled lovingly, and playfully tackled their heroes to the ground, and hugged them lovingly, as they giggled cutely. The Fearsome 5 all smiled cutely, and started nuzzling Yoshi and Boshi affectionately with their cute noses, letting them know how happy they were to see them again.

"Aw, you guys are so sweet." Boshi said, giggling cutely, and blushing.

"We knew you guys would be able to kick that evil villain's butt, and save the world." The red Yoshi Kid replied, licking them lovingly.

"Yeah, we knew you two would defeat those evil Dino Riders, and also beat that monster once and for all!" The brown Yoshi said, giving Yoshi a loving hug.

"Aw, thanks, you guys." Yoshi replied, hugging the brown Yoshi back. "Where's Yoshi Kid at?" He asked, wondering where his son could be.

Yoshi soon got his answer when he heard his name being called, and saw Yoshi Kid running down the hills at lightning speed, with an adorable grin on his cute face. Yoshi Kid then leaped into Yoshi's arms, and hugged his father tightly, as they nuzzled each other cutely.

"Oh, son, Yoshi so glad you're okay." Yoshi replied, hugging his adorable son even more, and ruffled his cute red hair cutely. "Yoshi so happy to see you, son."

"I'm happy to see you too, daddy." Yoshi Kid said happily, and snuggled into his dad's loving embrace. "And I'm perfectly fine, daddy. After you and uncle Boshi went off to battle that hideous and evil monster, uncle Boshi sent me and the Dino Riders through a portal back home, and I headed over to the Mushroom Kingdom and had the Dino Riders thrown into the dungeon for life, for their crimes against the world. Those evil biker baddies won't mess with us ever again." He replied, wiggling his dad's cute nose.

"Aw, Yoshi loves you so much, son." Yoshi replied, giving him another loving hug.

"I love you too, daddy." Yoshi Kid replied, returning the loving hug.

Then, Birdo came by, and hugged her mate and son from behind, as they giggled, and hugged her back, as they shared a loving family hug. Yoshi and Birdo smiled lovingly, and started kissing lovingly, as they began to deepen the loving kisses.

"Yoshi loves you, my love." Yoshi said, kissing his mate again.

"I love you too, my love." Birdo replied in a loving tone, returning the kiss, and giving them both another loving hug. "And I love you too, son." She said, tickling his cute belly, making him giggle.

Yoshi and Birdo were about to go into another loving kiss, till the two heard two familiar voices in the distance, causing them to pull away. Yoshi recognized the voices to be his old friends Mario and Luigi, and saw the two brothers entering the village, and walking towards the crowd of Yoshis and Shy Guys.

"Mario, Luigi, Yoshi so happy to see you guys again." Yoshi said, running to his two longtime friends.

"We're happy to see you too, Yoshi." Luigi replied, petting the adorable dinosaur on the head. "The reason were here is because we saw your son down at the dungeon placing the Dino Riders into a prison, and he started telling us some crazy story about how you, him and Boshi were battling them, an army of Rexes, four evil Yoshis, and some evil demonic dragon who wanted to destroy the entire universe." He said, raising an eyebrow at the two of them nuzzling each other. "Also, about how you and Boshi are now best buddies."

"And what exactly are you both wearing?" Mario asked, pointing at Yoshi, Yoshi Kid and Boshi's attire.

"Oh it's nothing special, guys." Boshi responded, hugging Yoshi from behind. "Like Yoshi Kid said, we did save the universe, and beat several evil bad guys, along with a powerful demonic dragon."

"Yoshi, you wanna tell us about your exciting and amazing adventure, and how you and your family saved the universe?" Mario asked his friend, curious about how his friend defeated such a powerful and evil monster.

Yoshi giggled, and smiled cutely, before responding. "Oh, it was no big deal, Mario. It was like how we sometimes fight the evil King Bowser, and Yoshi saved the universe with the help of Yoshi's family. Just the same old, same old battle for the universe thing."

Mario and Luigi were both speechless, and wondering what all happened during their time away from their friend's home, as the crowd of Yoshis and Shy Guys started laughing at the brothers confusion. Yoshi then giggled cutely, as he turned around, and winked cutely.

* * *

**Aw, Yoshi, you and your adorable acts always make me smile with utter joy, and the Mario Brothers sure are gonna be awestruck at how you and your family saved the universe and killed the evil Lord Dharak. This also marks the epic conclusion of the final battle between good an evil, and Yoshi and Boshi won the battle, meaning that peace and happiness has been restored to the island. *giggles* Please leave a review to let me know what you guys think of the story, and I'll see you all in the final chapter. Brace yourselves, because the adorable and happy ending is coming up next! :D**

**Please read and review. Bye-bye!**


	22. Yoshi and Boshi's Friendly Rematch

**Hey guys, I know this is the moment you've all been waiting for so long, the exciting and adorable final chapter of my story. I've finally finished this beautiful story for the one who I love with all my heart and soul, and for my readers. Yoshi and friends have finally ended their adventure, defeated the Dino Riders, saved the universe, and destroyed Lord Dharak. This final chapter will also serve as the epilogue, and I hope you all enjoy this adorable and cute little epilogue. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the adorable and happy ending to the story! Also, this will contain adorable and loving friendship fluff! *giggles***

* * *

**Ch. 22: Yoshi and Boshi's Friendly Rematch**

It's a cool and peaceful afternoon on lovely Yoshi's Island, and the inhabits are busy setting up a special event on their beautiful and happy little island. The Village Leader and his brown Yoshi buddy were seen supervising the event, and were making sure that the Yoshis and Shy Guys were doing their jobs correctly. The Shy Guys walked over to the old racing track, and start cleaning up, making it look like new. It's been several weeks since Yoshi, Boshi and Yoshi Kid defeated Lord Dharak and the Dino Riders, and saved the universe from total destruction, and their friends and loved ones were setting up a special and fun surprise for them.

"Wow, the track looks beautiful, my friend." The brown Yoshi said, smiling cutely.

"Indeed it does, buddy." The Village Leader replied, letting out a slight chuckle. "Yoshi and Boshi certainly are gonna have some adorable fun together." He said, before turning back towards the Yoshis and Shy Guys.

The Fearsome Five and Yoshi Kid run onto the track, and started tossing up streamers into the air, as they fell onto the palm trees. The red Yoshi Kid then playfully tackled Yoshi Kid to the ground, as they started rolling around in the soft grass, giggling cutely. The blue and purple Yoshi Kid then joined in the fun, and started tickling their friends, as they all enjoyed their fun together.

"Aw, you guys are the greatest and most amazing friends ever!" Yoshi Kid shouted happily, pulling the five adorable Yoshi Kids into a loving embrace. "I love you all with all my heart and soul." He said, nuzzling them cutely with his cute nose.

"Aw, we love you too, buddy." The Fearsome 5 shouted simultaneously, hugging him back, and snuggling together like true best friends. "We love you with all our heart and soul, and we'll always love you."

Yoshi Kid giggled cutely, and gave each member of the Fearsome 5 a loving lick on their cute faces, and hugged them once again, as they all snuggled together. The Fearsome 5 hugged Yoshi Kid even tighter, and the green Yoshi Kid kissed him softly on the cheek, and nuzzled him cutely, making him giggle at the loving sensation.

"Aw, you guys." Yoshi Kid said, blushing cutely, as he turned bright red. "I love you all so much."

"We love you too, buddy." The Fearsome replied, each of them giving their friend a loving kiss. "Always and forever."

"Alright, alright, you kids go on and play some, while we finish up here, guys." The Village Leader responded, having his friend escort the six adorable Yoshi Kids to playground. "Yoshi and Boshi are in for a special surprise, and we've got to get everything ready for the event."

Yoshi Kid and the Fearsome 5 nodded, and started playing together in the playground, along with the adorable brown Yoshi. Yoshi Kid hopped onto the brown Yoshi's saddle, and hugged him lovingly, while the green and red Yoshi Kids playfully tackled their larger friend, and started tickling his cute belly like crazy, as he giggled and laughed.

"Aw, you guys, it tickles so much!" The brown Yoshi replied, kicking his cute feet into the air, and laughs.

Meanwhile, at the beautiful lake outside the village, Yoshi and Boshi were seen swimming together in the lake, and were splashing each other playfully, as they giggled cutely. Yoshi smirked playfully, and used his cute tail to completely soak Boshi. Boshi then playfully glared at his best friend, and tackled the adorable green dinosaur, as he licked him lovingly.

"Yoshi gonna get you for that, Boshi!" Yoshi shouted in a playful tone, as he tickled his best friend's cute feet.

"H-hey, that tickles, Yoshi!" Boshi said, giggling and laughing happily from his best friend tickling him cutely. "You know I'm really ticklish!" He shouted in between giggles and laughs.

Yoshi smirked playfully, and started taking off Boshi's sandals, and placed them back on the shore, before he started tickling his cute feet happily. Boshi gasped, and started laughing even more from the tickling sensation. Yoshi giggled, and hugged the adorable light blue dinosaur lovingly, as they started nuzzling each other cutely and lovingly with their cute noses.

"Aw, Yoshi loves you, Boshi." Yoshi said, kissing his cute nose.

"I love you too, Yoshi." Boshi replied, returning the kiss, and licking him lovingly.

The two adorable dinosaur buddies were about to go into another loving embrace, till they heard the sounds of Yoshi Kid and the Fearsome 5 running towards them, with adorable grins on their cute faces. Yoshi Kid then leaped into the air, and landed in Yoshi's loving arms, as they hugged each other lovingly, and giggled.

"Hi, daddy!" Yoshi Kid shouted in a happy tone, hugging him tighter.

"Hi, Yoshi Kid." Yoshi replied, nuzzling him cutely. "So what brings you to the lake, son?" He asked, giggling.

"The Village Leader asked us to bring you two back to the village, because they've set a special victory celebration for defeating Lord Dharak and saving the universe, and they've also got a special gift for you and Boshi." He said, grabbing their hands. "Come on, everyone is waiting for us, guys." He said, pulling them towards him, as they grabbed their footwear and put them back on.

Yoshi Kid and the Fearsome 5 all starting running back towards Yoshi's Village as fast as they could, as Yoshi and Boshi were following the six from behind, wondering what surprise awaits them back at home. The eight Yoshis soon arrived at the village, and their mouths all started watering when they saw a huge party had been setup, along with the largest and most delicious feast they had ever seen in their entire lives. Yoshi and Boshi then turned around, and their jaws dropped to the ground, as they saw the familiar race track up ahead.

"Yoshi! That's the very same race track we raced on for who ruled the island!" Boshi said, as he gasped. "I never thought we'd see that old track again." He said, smiling a little bit at the memories they all had on the track.

"Yoshi didn't either, buddy." Yoshi replied, before turning towards the Village Leader and the other Yoshis. "Why did you guys set up the old racing track?" He said, with a smile forming on his cute face.

"We decided to not only throw you two a party, but also let you both have a fun little race together." The Village answered. "This race will be all for fun, and it'll be something fun for the Yoshis and Shy Guys to watch as well."

"And we've brought something you both really love, especially you, Boshi." The brown Yoshi said to the two, holding out a plate of freshly baked Yoshi Cookies. "Yoshi Cookies!"

Boshi's cute blue eyes went wide with awe, and he started drooling at the site of his favorite cookies. He always did have a weakness to those cookies, and felt a little sad that he took over the island, because he thought he was the best and for the cookies. But he knew this was just for the propose for having fun, and turned towards Yoshi with a cute smile on his face, and hugged him lovingly.

"Yoshi take that as a yes then." Yoshi replied, hugging him back, before turning towards their leader. "Yoshi in too!"

"Splendid! You two head over to the starting line, and we'll be the race." The Village Leader said, walking to his stone throne, and sitting down.

Yoshi and Boshi nodded in agreement, and walked over to the starting line, getting ready for their friendly rematch to begin. Yoshi Kid, the Fearsome 5, the Yoshis, and the Shy Guys, along with Mario and Luigi, who were still amazed by what their friends did all sat down in the stands and we're awestruck by the incredible story their friends had told them, ready for the event to begin. Yoshi and Boshi then turned to each other, and smiled playfully.

"Ready, Boshi?" Yoshi asked, giggling cutely.

"You know it, Yoshi." Boshi replied, squeezing his cute hand tightly. "Let's do this, buddy."

The race began, and Yoshi and Boshi started running down the dirt racetrack, with Boshi already taking the lead. Yoshi giggled, as he took out a Yoshi Cookie, and swallowed it, giving him a speed boost, and allowing him to catchup to his best friend. Boshi smirked playfully, as he ate a Yoshi Cookie, and started running even faster and faster, taking the lead once more.

"Looks like Boshi is gonna win this one." The brown Yoshi replied.

Yoshi giggled, and smirked playfully, as he ate another Yoshi Cookie, quickly catching up to his best friend, and taking the lead once again. Boshi then swallowed another Yoshi Cookie, and gained the speed boost, as they were neck and neck with each other. Yoshi smirked playfully, and they both suddenly ate their Yoshi Cookies in unison, gaining a huge speed boost, as they flew towards the finish line.

"I'm gonna win this, buddy." Boshi said, giggling cutely, as he ran even faster.

"Bring it on, Boshi!" Yoshi replied, as he smirked playfully, and gave him a loving lick. "Yoshi will win this race!"

Yoshi and Boshi giggled, and kept running as fast as they could, as they both swallowed a couple more Yoshi Cookies, and flew down the track at lightning speed. They could both see the finish line getting closer and closer, and Yoshi swallowed another Yoshi Cookie, and takes the lead in the process, as he's about to cross the finish line.

"Go, daddy!" Yoshi Kid shouted, waving a red with a picture of his dad on it. "Beat uncle Boshi, daddy!"

"This is gonna be a close one, guys!" The purple Yoshi replied, eating a melon.

"It might end up being a tie, guys." The blue Yoshi said, drinking some fruit juice, and smiling cutely. "Here it comes, guys!"

Boshi then pulled out two Yoshi Cookies, and swallowed them, as he got a massive speed boost, and flew towards the finish line, taking the lead away from Yoshi. Yoshi playfully glared at his adorable blue best friend, and swallowed another Yoshi Cookie, as he got the speed boost, and ran down the track as fast as he could, taking the lead away from Boshi, and crossing the finish line, winning the race.

"Yoshi did it! Yoshi is the winner of the race." The Village Leader announced to the Yoshis and Shy Guys in the stands, as they cheered in joy.

Boshi soon crossed the finish line in second place, but didn't even feel a bit sad about it, and ran towards his adorable best friend as fast as he could, and hugged him tightly. Yoshi giggled cutely, and happily returned the loving hug, as they nuzzled each other cutely with their cute noses. Yoshi then licked his cute face, and kissed him on the nose, as he blushed cutely.

"Aw, Yoshi. You were so amazing out there, buddy." Boshi said, blushing even more. "You won the race."

"Yoshi sure did, and Yoshi so happy we had so much fun together." Yoshi replied, giving him another loving hug to prove.

"Me too, Yoshi. You're my best friend, and I love you, Yoshi." Boshi replied, hugging him back, and nuzzling him cutely. "I love you with all my heart and soul."

"Yoshi loves you too." Yoshi said, kissing him on the nose lovingly. "Yoshi loves with all his heart and soul."

Yoshi and Boshi then held hands, and started walking back to their friends and loved ones, as they started celebrating together. Yoshi Kid and the Fearsome 5 were at the playground, eating some snacks, and playing on the swings together. Yoshi giggled, and danced around with Brido and Boshi, as they were all having a lot of fun together.

"I'm so happy now." Boshi said, dancing around with his best friend.

"Yoshi happy too." Yoshi replied, licking Boshi lovingly with his cute tongue. "Yoshi loves you, Boshi."

"I love you too, Boshi." Boshi said, giggling cutely, as he blushed bright red.

** The end.**

* * *

**Aw, what a happy and beautiful ending! Yoshi and Boshi Best Friends Forever! :)**

**I'm finally done, everyone. After almost five long months of writing this awesome and adorable story, I've finally gotten it completed at long last, and made it really special story as a birthday present for the one I love with all my heart and soul. I really did my very best to make this story special and epic at the same time, as well as creating the perfect antagonist for our heroes to encounter, along with introducing some elements from the cartoons to give it that cartoony-like feeling to it, and I'm really glad with the way it turned out. I enjoyed bringing in elements from Kingdom Hearts, Pokémon, Soul Calibur, The Legend of Spyro, and Disney into this story, which I don't own any of them and they all belong to their respective owners. And also creating Lord Dharak. I also really appreciate you guys all loving and supporting this story, and I deeply grateful to my best friend for helping me create the final battle. Thank you so much, and I love you so much. I love you! *gives you a hug* I love you! :) Please leave a review to let know if you enjoyed the story, and how much you loved reading it. I'll see you all later, and thanks for the support you've all given me, and thanks for all the reviews and favorites, guys. I really appreciate them all. :)**

**Please read and review. Bye-bye!**


End file.
